My Pet
by nezumi1200
Summary: When the strongest vampire in the city decides to make Sora his pet,whats to come of him? Horror, abuse and sadness? And maybe even a little crush? SephXSora Yaoi. M for safety. Crack pairing.
1. The Prize

Nezumi speaking. Well guys. I have thoroughly been abusing you all. Lol I haven't been updating correctly but I have a VERY good reason for that! My computer was not hooked up and honestly I wasn't feeling going to a library where I have to wait FOREVER because there are idiotic kids that have computers at home yet insist that myspace is better in the library… but my computers back!!!! WOOT WOOT!! AND guess what. I have been writing and planning how many fics on my phone. I have tons of notes in my phone filled with everything fan fiction~

While writing, I realized I have an odd coupling problem AND a new fic obsession for kingdom hearts. For example this fic right here. Sora and Sephiroth. When I told my friends they looked at me like I was recently dropped on my head. But I just couldn't help it.

I have a thing for loved and unloved pairings. But mainly unloved.. but I do like the classics… damnit I like them all!

So I hope you enjoy and develop a love for them as I have.

Warnings – M for safety, just in case I decide to do a little something something. Slight abuse. Violence. Vampires!!!(Everything but vampires is a warning for future chapters right now…) YAOI!

Main pairing – SephSora.

Other pairing – Cleon

(That's all really. But only Sephiroth will get any love lol grrr! But I plan on making this a long fic. I for some reason can never write one shots o_o.

Disclaimer. I only own the plot line. I don't own these characters.

ENJOY PLEASE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter one**

**My Prize**

A tan boy sat lazily on the floor of one of his best friends apartment. It was well into the night and his two best friends were sitting closely on Leons' couch. They were so close they where touching and there was more then enough space for the boy on the floor and another person his size to fit so the spiky haired boy knew there close display wasn't an accident.

"…You guys are 'doing' it aren't you?" Sora giggled at the look of shock on his friends' normally calm faces.

"Shut the fuck up Sora." The older males said out loud in unison making the one on the floor pout.

"Well I was just asking!" He scowled at there jerky-ness.

'If they were doing it, they were doing it. It really isn't that big of a deal.' He thought giving his friends a weak glare.

"Well enough." The older blond male, Cloud, rolled his eyes.

"We have business anyway. Where wasting time listening to your stupid questions." Leon said standing up.

"When can I go and do what you guys do?" The smallest boy questioned grabbing Leon's arm so he'd pay attention to him. 'They always avoid that question but if they try to avoid it now I'll just follow them!' He thought and evilly grinned to himself at his 'full proof' plan.

"Are you kidding? You're way to vulnerable for this kind of thing Sora." Leon looked down at the one hanging from his arm with the straightest face.

"Jerk!" Sora yelled out and let go to latch onto his blond friend who was still seated on the couch.

"Well he's right Sora. They can eat you alive… literally." He said placing his pale hand on his back and rubbing it for comfort. As if that would make me feel better.

"They can hurt you just as much as they can hurt me…" He put on his signature pouted, lifting himself off of him and leaning over to push himself into the corner of the couch.

"No, they cant. Because we actually know how to deal with those demons." Leon looked down heartlessly to him.

"Oh whatever!" He shot up from his seat. "Some garlic and a pointed piece of wood! I don't want to fight I want to tag along." He whined, praying that the men would stop feeding him excuses and just let him go.

"Look Sora." Leon grabbed his shoulder and looked him in the eyes speaking with a sincere tone. "I was like you too. And I went out before I was ready and I ran into one I couldn't handle and I have a permanent scar now." He looked up into the face of his friend and noted the scar on his face. That'd been there for as long as he could possibly remember. There other scares always went away with time but this was never faded.

"I know… bu…but…"

"Sora enough!" Cloud interrupted his weak plea and he hung his head low, biting back tears that were threatening to spill. He felt bad and inconsiderate but he just wanted to go…

Cloud stared at his younger friend and couldn't help but feel bad. He looked up Leon with that look that usually got him what he wanted and the brunette let out a long sigh.

"Fine…but you're going with the both of us." Leon said and Sora's head instantly shot up revealing a toothy grin.

"Yay! Vampires! Besides I bet half the time its just you guys going at it in the graveyard, you weirdo's" He beamed happily, cheering and doing a small victory dance like the hyper active child he really was.

Cloud stood and leaned against the tallest males chest and they let out a 'so' in unison.

"Seriously!?" The boys big blue eyes went wide as saucers.

"Ugh. Idiot." Cloud scoffed moving back from the man and rubbing his temples at his friends' idiocy.

"Smartass. We'll go tonight. Maybe we'll loss you." Leon squinted his eyes at the boy but honestly wanted to laugh.

"But its not garlic and sticks" Cloud said before he could attack Leon for his rude comment.

"Stakes work but where not in the fifteenth centaury. Don't you think advances have been made?" Leon asked pulling up a bag from under the sofa.

"Hey I'm just going with what you don't tell me and what I hear on TV." He stated crossing his arms over his chest. 'What am I suppose to know.' He mentally rolled his eyes. Today was not the day to get snippy with his friends, he didn't want them to change their minds.

Leon was situating many bullet clips on his belt. Cloud stood and stuck a small metal rod in his back pocket. They each also slung a jar on a belt around their waist. Leon slung one over Sora's neck and he lifted it, studying the clear liquid. 'Water… is this a bad joke?' He asked myself. Cold damp hands meet his neck when his blond friend started rubbing the water on his neck and wrists.

"Holy water." They said together.

"I bet your just hyping it up." The smallest male waved his hand dismissively at them.

"No Sora." Leons voice was hard as stone.

"Especially where we are going tonight." Cloud chimed in, his voice equally as hard.

"Whys tonight so special?" Sora asked. 'If they're trying to scare me it won't work.' He thought to myself.

"In major towns or cities there is always head vampire." Leon informed.

"Those animals are territorial." The pale man scowled

"And they tend to have trends."

"What?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "Trends?"

"The head vampire has to fight for his position. After he wins his rank the ones he fought, who survived, naturally take on a similar appearance to the leader in order to show allegiance. That's also a way to tell how strong they are. The head vampire is always strong so the ones he fought and survived are obviously stronger then most. That's what I meant by trends." Leon explained.

"We killed one of the higher ranks recently."

They left Leons apartment and started there walk in the dark city. The air was thick after it'd rain and the pavement was slick.

"So where are we going? A haunted house. Oooh!" Sora asked waving his hands dramatically at his friends' backs as they continued to walk the lowly lit sidewalks.

"Idiot. You really think this is a game." Leon turned his head back to me.

"Just because they're vampires doesn't mean their little Dracula's. They roam at night. I'm sure you've been in a club with plenty of them." Cloud added destroying they stereotypes Sora thought were true.

"Really?"

'I thought they just slept in coffins all day and only grabbed unsuspecting pretties off the street… maybe I have watched to many bad vampire movies…' Sora thought, imagining a large sweat drop forming by his head like he'd seen in his favorite anime.

"Yeah. Don't talk to strangers." Leon stated smugly making me the boy want to talk to every stranger in the world.

They'd been walking for quiet a while in silence so the boy filled the silence with more questions.

"So are there going to be a lot of higher ranks tonight?"

"They don't travel in packs… but that not to say he'll be alone. They 'socialize.' But if we can get this one to tell us where the leader is we can kill it." Cloud answered

"Through persuasion of course. They respect him because he is the strongest. If he's truly loyal he wont tell us a thing…" Leon stated the worst-case scenario.

"If we do find the leader Sora you have to run home immediately and completely drench yourself with that bottle around your neck." Cloud stated sternly.

The cerulean-eyed boy swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat for some unknown reason and nodded quickly, clenching his fist at his sides lightly. Sora was quickly getting nervous while they wondered the empty, threatening streets of the city.

After walking for so long he'd even started getting shaky, noting his knees felt unsteady. Little noises making me jump involuntarily and almost make him whimper.

Clank!

He jumped forward after hearing something behind him and slammed into Leon.

"What are you nervous?" He smirked at down at the frightened boy whose expression quickly changed from utter fear to defiance for the smug man.

"No!" he defended his already fragile pride.

Another loud clank was heard from a nearby alley and Cloud quickly shushed them. They turned into a nearby lane and Sora just got a glimpse at a gleam of silver up ahead. Its legs where moving at what seemed like a normal pace but he covered more ground then Sora could running.

"That's him." Leon whispered and took off into a silent sprint.

Cloud pulled his small friend onto his back and followed after Leon quickly, walking through the dank passage just as silently as Leon. The silence added to the horrible feeling coming over the one latched onto his friends back. He couldn't help but clench his hands around Clouds shoulders. If he hadn't he was sure he would've probably jumped off and ran home. They started catching up and Sora could see the vampire better. It was a boy who looked to be about his age and he was extremely handsome.

'That isn't the point sora! The point is he could kill me in an instant.' Sora yelled at himself the thought making his heart race even faster and beat against his rib cage even harder.

'I wonder if that myth about vampires being beautiful is true…' He thought to himself but completely forgot the question when they entered a graveyard.

'This is turning into a horror movie' the blue-eyed boy wrapped his legs tighter around his friends' waist as the thought swirled around in his mind. Sora looked forward and saw Leon was armed with a long gun in his hand. Cloud was reaching to his back pocket to pull out the rod he'd put in there before and flipped it expertly between his fingers, making it snap open to about the length of a person. He also pulled out one of the little bottles from his pocket and poured holy water over it.

'Im not scared. Im not scared. Im not scared.' Sora repeated to himself quickly. The silver haired boy slowed to a normal pace and they had caught up. The three quickly ran to hide behind a crypt.

"Guys-:" Sora's voice lowly cracked as he whispered but was cut off by Clouds hand clamping over his mouth; both his and Leons eyes wider then Sora had ever seen them.

The boy snapped his head toward their general direction. His turquoise eyes glowing brightly in the dark and his upper lip was slightly pulled back, revealing his sharp canines.

Sora held in a puff of air, scared to even breath. The taller men didn't move a muscle.

'Oh man what did I just do!?' Sora yelled in his mind.

The boy sniffed the air a couple of times. "Its you…" He started "You killed him. Your scent. You think I wouldn't realize eventually. That horrid water masked it slightly…" He took a long pause and they hide further behind the large stone. "But not enough!" he shouted shattering the stone directly above them with his hand.

"AHH!" Sora shrieked and reached up to cover his head when the stone broke and fell around them like it was made tissue paper. Leon and cloud jumped away from him, putting themselves in front of their friends shaking body.

"You missed leach." Leon breathed coolly holding his gun up expertly.

"My name is Riku you murderous bastard." The one across spat.

"Someone's a bit hypocritical." Cloud rolled his bright eyes and frowned toward the demon.

"Heh yes. I suppose I am. I do apologize, but you took our brother. Now I have no choice but to take something of yours." Riku stated and looked past the human shield to meet Sora's eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. "Maybe the one behind you. What a lovely scent. He will taste divine!" he yelled lifting his hands. Shadows lifted around Sora's legs, changing into a shape that resembled hands and grabbed at his ankles. He shrieked and kicked the hands away running for a place to hide.

"Sora!" Leon yelled after him but Sora barely heard it, his heart was beating in his ears was too loud and he kept running.

"Damnit!" Cloud growled and ran forward and tried to strike Riku in the head with the staff but Riku held up his arm and pushed it down forcefully. Cloud quickly swung his arm to aim for his ribcage but the silverette quickly pushed his hand forward and punched Cloud directly in his chest, causing the blond to fall away and land on his back.

"Your brave to attack such a high rank." Riku breathed moving quickly to avoid the shots being made by Leon who was expertly shooting two guns.

Cloud stood and swung the rod around slamming it into a tomb stone breaking of a piece and hurling it toward the vampire who leaned back far enough to avoid the mass of ruble. When he stood back to his height he'd moved straight into a bullet and it scraped his cheek and then directly after received a hard blow from cloud to the other side of his face.

Cloud and Leon attacked at once. Cloud fighting Riku hands on and Leon covering Riku's weak spots created by his concentration to the one serving blows in close range.

'Oh gods!' Sora yelled in his head as he heard the sounds of the fight from his hiding spot. The small male had buried myself under a half-uprotted tree and was holding his head in my hands to try and ease his sobbing.

'I have to run but I cant even move im so fucking terrified!' He yelled in his head. He slowly crawled out, he knew he had to run, but before Soar could even stand a hand had clamped around his neck.

"AHHH!!" He yelled frantically when a sizzling noise started to rise from his neck. It sounded like his skin was burning making him cold to the bone but he was thankful for the absence of pain. He tried recklessly to pull himself from the hold on his neck but he couldn't budge. When the noise stopped the hand left from his neck and quickly wrapped around his chest in a vice grip. Holding Sora's arms to his body so he couldn't move his arms between the strong arm and the hard chest behind him. Another hand came to rest over his eyes leaving Sora completely in the dark.

Soon all the noise from the fight halted and there was silence. Cloud and Leon's eyes went wide when Riku completely stopped to look up at the top of a crypt. Sora squirmed as best as he could but was going nowhere. He was absolutely petrified.

"Sephiroth." Riku stated with a respectful tone. Sora tried again to move. Wondering if it was possible for someone to be this strong.

"So these are the fools that dared lay a finger on one of mine." The deep voice sounded behind Sora and he completely stopped all movement. Sora bite his lip and allowed his tears to fall against the hand covering his eyes.

"Let him go!" Cloud yelled but his voice was overpowered by Riku's calm voice.

"Yes. This is them. What you hold isn't a hunter though, simply an unknowing mortal. But you smell it don't you. He's so pure. Untainted." Riku breathed his voice husky.

Sora couldn't see anything, adding to his fear. Sora could do nothing but lowly call for his friends. "Cloud…Leon" His heart was racing so fast it hurt and the captured boy was sure everyone there could hear it just as clearly as he could.

"Yes I smell it. And his fear is positively delicious." The smooth voice spoke directly into his ear and Sephiroth ran his long line up his tan neck with his wet muscle, making Sora yelp and shudder.

'I-is he going to kill me!' He squirmed hysterically against him.

"How can you do that!?" Leon's voice sounded completely desperate, and matched perfectly with his paled expression of horror..

Sephiroth chuckled deeply once again making Sora tremble between his arm and his chest. "You realize I'm the strongest vampire you've ever meet?"

"Put him down now!" Cloud yelled and jumped back and swung the metal rod to Riku sending him into a crypt and firmly keeping the bar on his neck, pinning Riku to a crypt. His skin burning due to the holy water drenched over the weapon.

"Leave now tool. You serve me no purpose." Sephiroth commanded making Riku's face contort into slight anger while a pool of black and purple smog appeared behind him. He stepped back into it and the smog disappeared. Riku was gone.

"Ho-how the hell!" Cloud said out loud as his eyes went wide. They quickly change back to the stern anger filled ones one as he took fighting stance with Leon.

"Do you honestly believe you're in any position to attack me? Before you even blink I could rip his pretty little throat out." His pale hand left Sora's eyes, allowing Sora to finally see what was going on. He was high above his two best friends on the ground making him gasp, realizing that he was on top of a tomb. The hand that left his eyes slowly ran over his neck. The mans nails scraping over the skin making Sora jump against the arm holding him.

"Don't you dare." Cloud growled.

"You can't just expect to kill one so dear to me and expect no repercussions. Everyday you and other hunters kill lowly vampires. Pathetic ones that allow mortals like you to give us such bad names. But you two dared to, not only touch but also harm such a high rank. Now if I was to kill lets say your mayor, how would you react."

"You kill innocent people everyday!" Leon spat his words dripping with venom.

"Its simply the way of life. We are the highest order of the food chain. That's life." Sephiroth breathed matter-of-factly.

Leon and Cloud growled lowly in their throats. They couldn't make a move.

"AH!" Sora yelled when Sephiroth suddenly dropped him from his high perch. He squeezed his blue eyes shut waiting for the pain he would fell when he slammed against the ground but it never came. Luckily his friends ran forward quick enough to catch him.

"I'll collect my prize later." Sephiroths voice echoed deeply around the empty graveyard and Sora looked up to finally see the man. He was tall, and pale man. The height of his two friends that where currently holding him tightly. He disappeared into a pool similar to the one Riku had created. His long silver hair flowed around him and his eye glowed even brighter then Riku's had as he smirked evilly at Sora making me flush with a bad feeling developing in his stomach.

Sora leaned into the chest of the friend that had picked him up and taken off into a sprint. I didn't know if it was Cloud or Leon that was holding him right now and quickly running down the street, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be comforted and finish crying. His salty tears soaking into his friends shirt, and his sobs muffled by their heaving chest.

END

Nezumi speaking.

Ok well honestly I only really adore parts that are just seph and sora ALONE! Although none of these scenes have played out yet but the next chapter sora will see just how ruthless Sephiroth can be!

So read and review or I won't update!

I see no point in updating if no ones gonna read… but its already been written so maybe ill update anyway… since I love those seph and sora scenes… and I did write it all already… okay so read and review and after how long if I get no love ill update and THEN if I get no love ill be sad… but ill probably update anyway…


	2. My Pet

Nezumi speaking.

So this is chapter two~ and this has one of my favorite scenes. YAY jerk seph!!!

Sephiroth - I'm not a jerk I simply don't want lowly pigs to touch my sora.

Sora - 0.e you realize its just a story.

Sephiroth – you realize in the hearts of some people like Nezumi it's their twisted reality created by playing too many video games and going to one to many gay pride parades.

Nezumi – shut up… besides this is my story! And I may not own you two but if I did… insert evil laughter …

But like I was saying. One of my **favorite** scenes is in this chapter. Well my favorite scenes are any involving sora and seph… I hope you like it as much as I did.

Enjoy please~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 2**

**You will be my Pet.**

"Oh my god Sora. Are you ok?" The blond hugged the smaller male tightly but soon allowed him to get comfortable on the couch after his crushing hug. They had finally gotten back to Leon's apartment after the horrible ordeal that had unfolded in the cemetery. The blue eyed youth had finally finished crying but he thought it was understandable. The strongest vampire in town had just licked his neck!

Leon turned Sora's head to the side allowing him to examine the tan neck. "How was he able to do that…" he asked more to himself then to the rest in the room.

"I-I don't know. He put his hand on my neck and it sounding like his skin was burning but once it stopped he let go of my neck and grabbed me." Sora explained still shaking slightly after being man handled by the man.

"He can take it off so simply…" Leon asked himself his face etched with concern as he let go of Sora.

"They normally cant do that?" The unknowing boy asked wondering just how 'special' Sephiroth was.

"No…" Leon answered and the silence loomed over the occupants of the room.

"We barely touched Riku… how powerful could Sephiroth be…" Cloud questioned and an instant dread filled the room.

"I don't know…" Leon said lowly.

"Well I couldn't move an inch just by the hold he had on my neck." Sora swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know what to tell them. He was just…unnaturally strong.

Leon looked at his scraped arms and pulled out a first aid kit and got to work cleaning them of sweat and dirt. "Dress your wounds Cloud." Leon said sternly, his face contorting into one that told the other two he was in deep thought.

The blond completely ignored the mans command and asked a question that was concerning him greatly.

"But what did he mean his 'prize' could he really mean the mayor?"

"I doubt it."

"Then who?" Cloud asked impatiently and his deep blue eyes meet Leon's hard gray ones. He nudged his head to the side and Cloud looked back to see sora completely in his own little world, rubbing his neck where he'd been licked.

Clouds eyes shoot open and he looked back toward Leon whose head hung low so not to meet his eyes. Cloud quickly went to Sora and gave him a blanket and told him to go to bed. Sora nodded and lay back, covering himself to tired to argue anyway.

The blond pushed the taller male into his bathroom and shut the door.

"What are we going to do?" He questioned desperately his voice a mere whisper so Sora couldn't hear him.

"We have to protect Sora and kill that leach." Leon said flatly coming over to the blond and lifting his shirt and taking care of any wounds on the mans toned stomach.

"And what if we can't. We barely touched Riku." Cloud grabbed the tan hand that was wrapping a large scratch to catch the mans attention.

"I know… Don't worry. We can protect Sora." Leon said confidently and wrapped his arms around the shorter man to comfort him.

'What are we going to do?' The blond man thought desperately to himself but hugged Leon back tightly.

After pulling away from the embrace they proceeded in aiding each other with gashes and wounds they would not have been able to clean alone. They left the small bathroom and Cloud stared at the sleeping mass on the couch and whispered as lowly as he could to Leon.

"Should we tell him…"

Leon wasn't sure. How would Sora react to such horrifying news?

"We'll try to keep him at one of our places without telling him, but if he wont stay we have no choice but to warn him." Cloud nodded and Leon led him past the sleeping boy and into his bedroom.

THE NEXT DAY~

Sora was gradually waking up to a sweet smell. Cinnamon and frosting. When he realized what that meant he quickly sat up. He loved Clouds cinnamon buns. He looked to the kitchen and saw Cloud standing in only his boxers and a wife beater. Leon decided he only needed boxers apparently.

Cloud walked over with a large plate and placed it in front of an overly excited Sora.

"Yay!" The smaller brunette cheered and grabbed a sticky treat, munching on it happily before staring at the other men. "So… Where'd you sleep last night Cloud?" Sora questioned the barely clothed men.

"Where do you think?" Cloud rolled his eyes and Leon smirked at Sora. Before the boy could come up with a smart remark cloud finished his treat and ran back toward Leon's room, soon emerging with his clothes back in place.

"You can handle?" Cloud asked Leon from the door and when he received a nod he quickly said he'd be coming over again tonight and that Sora should come by too, before heading out the door.

Gray eyes were burning holes into Sora's head and the boy said 'what!' annoyed at the blank staring.

"You should come tonight." Leon said hopping that they would be able to do this. He didn't think he could go through with telling the boy that there was an extremely powerful vampire that didn't mind holy water had plans on taking him away.

"I don't wanna be in a three some with you guys!" Sora yelled laughing extremely hard at his clever comment and almost dropping his second bun. Leon reached forward and snatched it from his hand, pulling the plate with the rest of them out of his reach and poking his tongue out at him when the boys face dropped.

"See now you need punishment."

"Hey! Fine I'll do it! But I need to know with you and Cloud, who's on top."

Leon choked on the bit of pastry that was in his mouth. Sora was too cute to ask such vulgar question. But despite how cute he was his heart belonged to Cloud who was not the seme…usually.

"Sora, shut up." Leon said flatly wondering why the boy was so carefree. Wasn't he at least a bit shaken up about what happened yesterday?

"Well I'll come by tonight but I have to work."

"Fine. We'll pick you up." Leon knew Sora's job was a popular place for the demons of the night.

"Eager for that three some aren't you." Sora stated smiling a toothy grin.

"Clouds ass is more then enough for me." Leon shot back shutting sora up for a good minute.

"So your on top." Leon growled and ignored the dumb statement.

"Seriously though. Do you think Sephiroth will kill the mayor?" Sora question. Leon knew the boy couldn't have possible not have a single question after last night's events.

"Hn…" Leon hummed and shoved a cinnamon bun in Sora's mouth and quickly stood to walk to his bathroom.

The water to the shower started and sora frowned. "Why didn't he answer my question." Sora said biting greedily into the sticky frosting, still facing the bathroom door behind him.

"Because he thinks keeping you in the dark will protect you." A voice came from behind Sora making the tan boy pale and jump before turning quickly to see Riku in the room, just stepping from a purple and black pool that had formed on the apartment wall. He walked forward and came to rest his pale hand against Sora's cheek.

"He can't protect you for long though. Sephiroth wants his prize and he gets everything he wants." Riku added. Sora's throat clenched and he found his voice. He finally inhaled and was about to yell for Leon but the hand on his cheek slipped down and grabbed his neck, squeezing briefly.

"Shh pet." Riku cooed "Or soon to be pet. What a waste." He sighed and lifted his hand to his chin, turning his head to the side and leaning down to let his lips lightly brush over the exposed neck, inhaling lightly. He quickly jumped back to the wall he'd entered from falling back into the smog. "See you soon." His voice echoed in the small apartment as he disappeared.

"Leon… Leon!" Sora yelled out.

In a second the bathroom door tore open, the shower water still running and there stood Leon gun in hand with nothing but his boxers on.

"What is it Sora?" The man asked when he saw the only people in the room were Sora, himself, and the puddle of water that had dripped off of him and collected on the floor.

"Riku!" Sora answered and the man face set to stone as he walked over to the boy still on the couch.

"He was here! He came out of nowhere… what does Sephiroth want? Please. Just tell me." Sora looked at the man who frowned softly.

"What he wants doesn't matter Sora. He's not going to get anything and you'll never have to see him again." He tried but the youth shook his head negatively, not excepting Leon's answer.

"He called me 'soon to be pet'."

"Don't worry. Me and Cloud will be here." Leon leaned forward and hugged sora tightly for reassurance. Sora wrapped his arms around the still damp man and desperately tried to believe that his two strong best friends would be able to protect him.

"Is that why you guys were acting like that, trying to make me stay over?"

Leon nodded to Sora's question.

"And what about work?" Sora asked. What was he suppose to do about that.

"Get to your job while its still daylight out and we'll pick you up."

Sora nodded and Leon left sora to quickly turn off the running water and slip into his clothes before they headed to Sora's apartment to pick up an overnight bag. Leon slung a bottle with holy water around Sora's waist and grabbed his bag, hugging sora one last time, he ran back to his apartment to drop off his friends things then it was off to work, praying Sora would be ok in the club.

When the youth arrived the club was totally empty. The only one there was the owner, who was lazily sweeping up the mess on the dance floor from last night.

'I wonder if Cloud was kidding about vampires in night clubs…' sora thought a nervous feeling coming over him.

"What are you doing here so early?" His boss said in her normally happy tone.

"I had nothing to do." Sora said coming over to grab a broom from behind the bar then coming to stand by her. She quickly hit the stick, making sora loss it and it swung toward her and she grabbed it in her free hand.

"I'm not paying you over time haha" She laughed, shaking her head so her bangs would lift from her eye.

"I wasn't asking for money Yuffie. Your so nice but secretly cheap." He laughed pulling the broom back from her.

"You realize its only three o'clock right."

"But you're obviously behind so just let me help." Sora said noting the floors and his bottom lip naturally pouted.

"Aw! You're so cute!" She said quickly wrapping her arms around him. "Ok you can help. I'm always afraid to do the bathrooms anyway." Sora cringed. He knew exactly what people did in bathrooms in their drunken need.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the time they'd finished cleaning it was already dark out and the rest of the workers where showing up.

"Whoa this place is clean for once." A red head by the name of Axel said from his place behind the turntables.

"Shut up! I'm the only one who ever cleans and now sora is here to help me!"

"This isn't going to be a regular thing you know…" Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

"What she wont pay you either?" Kairi giggled.

"Shut up you guys!" Yuffie commanded

"Xaldin and Lexaeus just arrived." The last worker came in. A blond boy named Roxas who went behind the round bar.

Sora walked to the circle and entered his divide, reader to serve drinks. Kiari did the same. The bar was basically a giant circle split in three. Kiari took one side, Sora took another, and Roxas had the last.

"Ok well its about to get packed!" Yuffie said running out to give the bouncers the ok. Axel quickly pulled up the techno.

"So, dance with me tonight Roxas?" The red head asked through the microphone and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't even consider being intimate with something like you." Roxas scoffed with his ever so straight face.

But before Axel could retort the club was filling. Sora and Kiari smiled brightly ready to take orders with a non-to please looking Roxas. But that was simply his usual expression.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well into the night Sora was without a worry and was laughing happily with his co-workers. Except he noticed few select things about Roxas tonight. Normally the blonde was very close to him. Roxas was actually always affectionate to him. He'd hug him and rub the back of his neck and it usually excited some of the bar goers but today Roxas didn't even come near him. He only asked him one thing.

"What's in that bottle." The boy said eyeing the thing around Sora's waist.

"Uh. Water I guess. I saw it in a shop and thought it was cute." Sora lied. He really didn't want to tell someone he walked around with holy water. How odd would that sound?

'…I wonder…' Sora thought remembering what Roxas said to Axel before. 'Could Roxas be a vampire… obviously he isn't a high rank seeing as he's blond…'

Sora looked out to the dance floor and noticed a lot of heads of silver. But he greatly doubted they were vampires. Most likely just scene kids, they seemed to excited and one thing Sora observed was vampires where pretty apathetic and didn't smile so much as smirk. At least the ones he'd meet so far.

"A Screw drive." Someone said knocking Sora out of his thoughts and turning his attention back to the bottles as he quickly served the liquor. He turned at to his customer with a bright smile (as Yuffie always said look cute they'll come back) but it weakened slightly when he saw who he was serving. The man had silver hair with a light blue tint, his face was an in-different one and his eyes were dark. Could he be a vampire? A high rank no less. "Uh enjoy" Sora said still eyeing the man.

"Thank you… you're not even going to say hello Roxas." The man said his dark eyes flashing over to Roxas.

"Hello Zexoin." Roxas breathed serving another costumer. Now Sora was getting a little worried.

'He wont do anything in public if he is a vampire… maybe a test.' Sora thought and he leaned against the bar to get closer to the man.

"Anything else?"

Zexion smirked softly but Sora was more concerned at what was behind him. At the door, three heads of bright silver walked in immediately making him more paranoid.

"Well after you shift-" Zexion started but was interrupted by a stern look from Roxas.

"Don't' Zexoin." The blond said firmly.

"Someone doesn't know how to share."

"Go serve those people Sora." The blond boy told Sora to switch sides and Sora complied but still tried to listen in on their conversation.

"You haven't heard the rumors?" Roxas asked smugly smirking to Zexion happy to know more then him.

"So that's him?" Zexion asked and Sora prayed they weren't talking about him.

"I believe so. They just arrived so we'll see."

Sora swallowed. Either this was a string of coincidences or Sora could be in trouble.

"Here they come." Roxas said lowly.

"AH!" Sora yelled when a hand clamped down onto his shoulder. He turned quickly and sighed in relief that it was just his red headed coworker.

"Sorry. Handle my line please, I need a bathroom break." She smiled at him and jumped over the bar disappearing into the crowd.

'Thank you so much!' sora cheered. Because Kairi station was directly behind his he could never see her unless he walked to toward the divide. He took requests and quickly severed trying to lean close to the divide so he could at least hear what was happening.

He barely heard Zexion and Roxas say in unison 'Sephiroth' but that was all he needed to hear to move to the middle of her station hoping the man hadn't seen him. He mentally cursed his large spiky hair, praying it wasn't seen.

Someone grabbed at his wrist making Sora drop a glass by the rough hand.

"Hey babe. You're so fucking cute. How about you come home with me?" It was just a drunk. Sora let out a giant sigh of relief.

"I think you've had one to many and should leave now." He stated calmly and tried to pull his wrist back but the man was being persistent.

"Not without you honey." The man squeezed his wrist and pulled it trying to force sora over the counter.

"Let me go sir!" Sora yelled at the annoying man. He really didn't want to have to call the bouncers. They were always ready to rip someone's face off. And the last thing he wanted was to send this unknowing drunk man, that was probably nice when sober, to the hospital.

"Sir pl-please!" The blue-eyed boy tried again.

"You should let go immediately."

'Oh no!' Sora's face dropped at the sight of Riku grabbing the mans shoulder.

"Yeah and who the hell are you." The man slurred.

"His name is Riku and I am Kadaj." Another silverette said coming by Riku. He was chuckling though so maybe vampires weren't always apathetic…

"And what the hell are you going to do?"

"Heh you sad fool." Kadaj laughed.

"We aren't going to do anything." Riku said matter of factly.

"Please sir just let go!" Sora begged the man frantically, close to tearing, as he tried to pull his wrist back but it was to late.

A pale hand came from behind the drunk and landed on his wrist.

The man turned his head to see none other then Sephiroth.

"Don't scream." His deep voice resonated smoothly.

"Let go." The man let go without hesitation and Sora pulled his hand back.

"Cover your eyes Sora." Riku said lowly with a smirk, but Sora couldn't move. He could only stare on in terror when Sephiroth slowly starting pulling the mans hand back.

The man wasn't yelling. Even when his knuckles were just about to touch his wrist. Sora felt sick and nausea quickly set in.

"Stop please!" Sora yelled and grabbed Sephiroths hand just when it looked like the bone connection his hand to his wrist was about to break through his skin.

"Do not touch him." Kadaj and Riku growled. Sora immediately let go but Sephiroth sent a glare to the two other vampires before looking to sora.

"You want me to stop." He stated flatly his eyes boring into Soras. The two other males' eyes glowing brightly in the dim light.

"Y-Yes. Please. Don't do this to him."

"He laid his vile hand on what is mine." The tallest man replied.

Sora didn't know what to do. He didn't want to argue with this man. He could destroy him. He was about to rip this mans hand off in the middle of a club. Luckily the two other vampires and Sephiroths body blocked the scene.

"Fine then." His deep voice caught Sora by surprise.

"What?" Sora couldn't believe it. Was he really going to listen to him?

"But you realize you've given him a worst fate."

"W-what?"

"I would have simple left him without a hand." Sephiroth handed the man to Kadaj who smiled widely and left with Riku. Sora watched in horror as the disappeared into the mass of dancing people.

"No… please. Don't hurt him." Blue eyes looked up desperately at the man.

"To late. The minute you lost sight of them you were to late."

Sora's face dropped, his mouth hung open and his eyes were wide as he started up at the emotionless face.

"Hey sorry Sora. There was a huge line… what's wrong. Do I need to call the guys." Kiari came back and gave Sephiroth a hard look.

"No! Uh. I have to go to now. Cover kay." Sora said quickly jumping over the bar and taking off toward the bathroom. He felt sick, did he just send that man to his death.

He pushed into the bathroom ignoring the complaints of the men in the line.

"Get out." He heard the deep voice come right behind him when he entered the tiled room. Of course he wouldn't have been able to out walk this man. Sora stepped into an empty stall and soon the noise of the other men that had been in the bathroom was gone, and he heard the door shut.

'Oh no… why did I go into the bathroom. We're the only ones here. I- I don't want to die now!' Sora yelled to himself leaning against a wall in the stall praying not to throw up.

"Your afraid of me." Sephiroth stated more then asked. Sora said nothing. "Come out here."

Sora made no move. "Now." The silver haired man growled and Sora shivered but started moving despite how much he told himself not to.

"Ah! Stop!" Sora said when he exited the stall and came to stand in front of the threatening man who was sitting on the counter.

"I don't plan on killing you." He stated flatly.

"Then what do you want with me?" Sora yelled at the man. Sephiroth grabbed his neck harshly, letting his nails dig into the skin.

"Don't ever raise your voice to me. I said I don't plan on killing you but plans are never set in stone."

Sora swallowed and Sephiroth felt it against the palm of his hand. He looked down to the pale hand and said a low 'sorry.'

"Those humans killed one of mine and as punishment I am taking you as my pet."

"P-p-pet" Sora stuttered.

"Yes." Sephiroths hand left the tan neck and rose to play with a small spike. "Be glad. If I didn't decide to keep you Riku would have sucked you dry."

Sora took the chance to move back and spoke from his spot in the middle of the bathroom. "Leon and Cloud won't let you take me!" Sora yelled, his blue eyes burning with defiance. In an instant Sora was being pushed against a wall, Sephiroth pinning him with his body.

"Do you honestly think they can save you from me?"

Sora yelped at the impact and tried to slide away but couldn't move a budge. He continued to squirm against the weight.

"Your defiance will serve for amusement… but that fear in your eyes is extremely alluring." Sephiroth said turquoise eyes meeting bright blues.

"Let me go."

Sephiroth pushed forward, hard, making Sora yelp in pain between the added pressure from the wall and the mans hard chest.

"Your pained expression is delightful." Sephiroth smirked lifting Sora's chin so their eyes meet.

"I want to see all your expressions. From immense pain to utter pleaser." He leaned down and his thin lips meet Sora's pouting ones. Sora's checks blushed a bright pink, and his mind became clouded. Sephiroth pulled away and looked at the blushing youth whose blue eyes were lidded.

'What was that about?' Sora asked himself both about the kiss and his reaction to it.

"See you soon... Sora." The tall man left the room leaving sora leaning against the wall.

"Oh gods…" Sora breathed out and stood straight, quickly running out and back to the bar, ignoring Kairi compliant and quickly getting back to work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was well into the a.m. and there was no sign of Sephiroth still being in the club.

"Holy water wont save you." Roxas stated flatly.

"…I know…" Sora said looking down at a glass in his hand.

"You realize you don't have to be scared of anything."

"What?" The brunette looked at his coworker. Of course he had to be scared. He was going to be the pet of the strongest vampire in town.

"None of us will dare touch you now. Your Sephiroths pet and head vampires are very possessive."

"So I'm not safe. I'm going to be his toy" Sora frowned deeply.

"Understand that what happened before will always happen. He's claimed you… there's just barely a trace though." Roxas said referring to the drunken man, making sora feel horrid.

"What?"

"Whenever one of us comes near you we'll smell him. It's just under your scent. And im sure you know now, we are everywhere. And when a low mortal pig touches you, it is our duty to keep you safe. Unless Sephiroth is present. In which case he will take care of it personally." Roxas explained, there equally blue eyes meeting. Sora simply turned to serve an intoxicated man another drink.

'What does this mean? His scent. Does that mean that there's no way out of this now…' Sora thought to himself worriedly.

END

Nezumi speaking. So how'd you like it? I think this is the most I've ever written for a chapter o,o

Well not think but know~ Heh gah

Read and Review for more please~

Also I couldn't help it. During my fav scenes (seph attacking man) I was jamming out to Ramalama by Roisin Murphy

That song is great~

Good-bye till next time!


	3. Say Goodbye

Nezumi speaking.

Hello~

Tis the third chapter and im loving this story x3

But I want to do this quick because I am becoming obsessed with a different pairing.

Once again one of my favorite scenes plays out in this chapter.

Sora and Seph scenes are the best scenes!! Teehee. But let me stop talking crap and write~

I keep forgetting the Disclaimer but I hate having to write it over and over.

Disclaimer. I own nothing but the computer im typing on in my dark room.

**Chapter 3**

**Say Goodbye**

Sora's shift was over and it would be morning in a couple of hours. He waved goodbye to Kairi, who waved back, and Roxas who lightly bowed his head.

"Please don't do that." Is all Sora had to say to the overly polite gesture before leaving the bar and running through the weakening crowd and to the exit.

Leon and Cloud were waiting outside just as Leon said they would be, lowly conversing with the two big men by the door. Sora waved them goodbye and started down the sidewalk with his friends.

"So Sora how was work?" The blond man asked him.

"They showed up." Sora said lowly and cringed at the worry that etched the men's face. "Sephiroth is a lot more powerful then you could possible imagine…" he bite his lip, remembering the way the mans hand was pulled back like nothing, and then blushed as he remembered the kiss.

"What did he do to you?" Leon quickly asked, wanting to know just how Sora learned of Sephiroths power. If he even laid a finger on their friend Cloud and Leon would be furious.

"…He marked me."

"What?" Cloud growled deep in his throat.

"His scent is laced with mine now. Barley according to Roxas, who's actually a vampire too, but its there and now no other vampire here will dare touch me apparently. Actually they have to protect me…"

"Sora. That doesn't matter. He's not taking you." Cloud frowned deeply.

"What else did he say?" Leon asked hoping to get as much information as possible.

"You guys…" Sora slowed his pace until he'd completely stopped walking making his two friends look back at him. "Please… you have no idea what he can do… he said he doesn't plan on killing me… and I-… please if he comes for me. Let him take me." Sora said and he felt his cheeks get wet with a few tears that slipped.

"No!" the two men said in unison making the youth flinch.

"That is absolutely out of the question." Leon yelled, unable to control the volume of his voice at the obscene request.

"Cloud, Leon… he can kill you by telling you to kill yourself."

"What?"

"This guy was drunk and acting stupid to me and Sephiroth said 'don't scream' and he started bending his wrist back to the point were it had to be broken and the man didn't make a peep! He cleared an entire room by telling everyone to leave and he even made me walk to him by telling me to! I couldn't stop moving after he told me to. Please I-I just want you to be safe!" Sora yelled while tears streamed down his cheeks. Why wouldn't they just understand?

"Leave him alone!" A voice that belonged to none of the three men sounded with a threatening tone, and they turned to the owner. A small group had formed, there lips pulled back to reveal sharp canines and they hissed angrily at Cloud and Leon.

"Roxas was right…they defend me. Be-because I belong to Sephiroth!" sora wailed. "Please leave! There not doing anything to me!" sora yelled loudly at the group and they bowed their heads and left after shooting death glares toward the two men whose heart were aching for their distraught friend.

They lightly pulled sora forward and walked silently to the tallest brunettes apartment. When they had made it inside and closed the door the two men hugged their small friend, till he stopped shaking from the sobs the racked through his frame.

"So how about that threesome." Leon cooed, patting his friends' spiky head, trying to make him feel better.

When the blond man said 'what' sora couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Guys, I'm sure I can still see you…" Sora looked between his friends with genuine hopefulness in them.

"Yeah." His two friends smiled and agreed with the one between them but in their hearts felt less hope then they could possible imagine.

"I still have to work and stuff so he'll let me go. I mean when I go missing what will everyone say." Sora said matter of factly but the taller men frowned.

"Sora, he could fake your death or something cunning like that."

"He can even turn you." The thought made the tall men sick and they unconsciously hugged him tighter.

"…He said he'll see me soon." Sora said after breathing deeply, finally being able to breath when his friends loosened their hold, and he pulled out of the hug before they squeezed him to death.

"So when he comes to take you, we'll argue with him and try our best to make him let you stay." Leon said with a faint smiling, making sora frown.

"Guys I don't want you to get hurt!" Sora pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We wont. And if we cant stop him then we'll just have to make a super team of hunters and kill him."

Sora wished they stood a chance, but he knew they didn't. But he still smiled and nodded his head. He didn't want how ever many hours they had left to be sad ones.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day sora woke up between his two best friends, leaning their heads on top of his from falling over when they fell asleep on the couch. They each had an arm slung over his chest and a face of worry on there sleeping faces.

He tried to slip out from under their arms but the minute he budged his friends were awake and holding him tightly with a stern look on their faces. When they realized no one had been trying to take their sora away the looked down at him sadly.

"Sora…we really don't want you to go."

"I know." Sora said his heart aching at his friends hurt tone.

"Please just let us fight him"

"Stop it! I know you want me safe but I want you to be safe to…"

They both sighed and gave him one more squeeze obviously having a mental battle with themselves in their mind. Should they listen to Sora and let him go without a fight or should they try to beat this demon by force.

Sora's stomach rumbled loudly and he giggled. Cloud stood up and smiled at his hungry friend.

"I'll make breakfast, your favorite Sora." He said. All he wanted to do was spoil the boy.

Once the pancakes had been cooked and served Sora wanted to cry. Was this going to be the last time he ate Clouds amazing pancakes, or sit on Leon's couch with his best friends.

"What's wrong Sora?" Leon asked noticing the lack of speed Sora normally had when he ate. For the first time the boy wasn't eating like the food was going to be taken from him although Leon took the food from him whenever the boy asked a dumb question.

"Are the pancakes bad?" Cloud asked wondering if he'd somehow messed up the boys pancake.

"No, never." The boy practically gasped at the impossible thing Cloud suggested. "I just hope Sephiroth is a pet lover. You know like a crazy cat lady."

"Don't call yourself a pet." Leon frowned.

"I rather be his pet then his dinner."

"Then let us fight for you!"

"No! … No. Can we please just make the best of this! And if he really is a crazy cat lover maybe this doesn't have to be my last time seeing you."

Leon and Cloud said nothing and they ate their breakfast in silence. After breakfast Cloud stood and frowned.

"God I wish I didn't have to work so much earlier today." The blond said pulling on his shoes then quickly came to huggle Sora. The tall brunette frowned along with the blond.

"I have to leave early today too." He announced sadly.

"Really? So what should I do?" Sora asked not really sure what he was suppose to do all day seeing as his job was as late as a late shift could get.

"Sora go home and get changed for work and head to the club right after your done."

"Get going now while its still early and we'll pick you up again."

"Just get in and out of the house quickly. If Riku can show up through portals I'm sure Sephiroth can."

"Ok. I'll go right now!" Sora slipped on his shoes and super hugged his best friends who had to rush off to their now unwanted jobs.

Sora ran quickly to his apartment, the afternoon sun at its peak. He walked in through the front door as stealthy as could be. Poking his head in first to make sure the coast was clear before flicking on the light. He sneaked over to his room and grabbed his change of clothes then quickly ran to his bathroom. Which was deemed safe after inspecting the small cabinet under the sink and behind the shower curtain. He locked the door and stripped quickly, jumping under the showerhead.

Clank

"AH!" Sora shrieked and threw himself to the other side of the shower and sighed loudly when he realized it was only his soap dish that had fallen into the tub. He let out a nervous giggle out, laughing at his idiocy but still hurried to rinse off any extra soap. He jumped out and slipped into his clothes, peaking at the door to make sure he did indeed lock it, and then he pulled out his blow dryer to quickly put his hair back into its spiky display, not bothering with the damp bangs that would dry in time. He ran to his room throwing his clothes from the day before in there.

"It's safe here… I'm just paranoid…" He said laughing nervously to himself. "This is making me crazy. I mean come on Sora, you're talking to yourself!" He said to the empty room just as he pushed the door open to let out a small gasp.

'Maybe I can run to the door…' he thought staring past the form sitting on his couch to the door he wished was closer.

"Come pet. Don't make me wait." Sephiroth said and Sora complied. He knew he couldn't fight this man. "Good boy." The pale man praised him.

"Uh…se-Sephiroth, can I ask you a question?" Sora said fiddling with his thumbs not knowing what to do in front of the threatening man.

"Go ahead." He said, raising his hand to play with one of Sora's damp spikes.

"What does being your 'pet' mean?"

"You will be my pet and I will be your master. You will respect me just as a dog would respect his owner."

"Can I go places?"

"You will no longer call this home. Nor will you work at that club anymore. Pets are simple and don't need to work."

"I mean can I still see my friends." Soras bite his lip, praying the man would be kind.

"You mean those two hunters?" The vampire frowned making Sora's heart ach at the 'no' he thought would come when he lowly said 'yes' and hung his head sadly.

"Hn…only if you are good and behave. They will serve as a treat."

Sora's head shot up, his eyes bright with excitement. "Thank you!" He beamed and as if it was a reflects, leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the mans neck, giggling. Once he realized just what he was doing he quickly shot back and apologized, a small pink tint staining his cheeks.

"It's alright. Pets should be affectionate to their masters." Sephiroth said and the youth nodded. "Give me your hand."

Sora lifted it and the man took it in his hand in a tight grip, leaning over to barely brush his lips against the tan wrist making sora flinch.

"There's no need to be scared." Sephiroth said lowly meeting the boys' concerned eyes. "You are mine and I have no intention of killing you. Maybe…" He paused to bring the tip of Sora's index finger to his lips. "Just a little pain." He opened his mouth and the blue eyed boy saw the mans sharp canine come to the tip of his finger and slowly break skin.

"Ow!" Sora cringed as the felt the sharp tooth dig deeper, making his free hand clamp of Sephiroths shoulder so he wouldn't continue saying 'ow' like he wanted to. Sephiroth soon pulled away to study Sora's pained expression. 'Perfect.' He thought loving the way the boys face had contorted. He let his gaze fall back to the small red bubble that had formed from the small puncture.

"Your blood smells so sweet. You're so pure. This scent drives my kind insane." Sora meet the mans eyes that were glowing brightly and felt the taller man squeeze finger, making the small bubble pool over and run down his hand. Sephiroth licked a line from his palm to back to the tip and drank whatever the small wound give him without sucking any further.

Sora's head was spinning and his blush had grown.

"Divine." He breathed out once he let the finger out of his mouth.

"Uh Sephiroth, I-I have to go to work." Sora tried so hard to have a reason to leave.

"Did I not already tell you my pet wouldn't be working." The man said and hoisted Sora up to sit on his lap, an arm coming to rest around his waist and the other petting Sora's head. The boy tried to wiggle away but Sephiroth kept him there with the hand that was around his waist. The nervous youth fiddled with his hands in his lap to take his mind off of the situation, willing his blush not to grow.

"I know but I can't just not show up." Sora said feeling a bit stupid. The man always spoke so classy and here he was forming a sentence he wasn't even sure made sense.

Sephiroth growled lowly in his throat but still pet the boy affectionately; lowering his hand to kneed the boys' neck. "Fine. But this will be your last night there." Sora nodded sadly at the mans decision and gasped when the hand behind his neck forcefully pulled him closer allowing the man close access to his neck, inhaling with a frown. He grabbed Sora's chin and turned his head so he could connect their lips.

"Wh-what was that for?" Sora asked blushing hard and covering his mouth with his hands once he was able to pull away.

"My scent was practically gone. I don't want anyone getting confused and forgetting you are mine."

"Oh I get it…well not really. What's with the kiss?"

"For the future, never question your masters choices. I want you to carry my scent so the others that aren't aware that you are mine understand not to touch you. My kind mark their mates so others know not to touch." Sephiroth warned him but proceeded in the explanation.

"M-Mate?" Sora stuttered wonder if maybe he'd heard wrong.

"You are not to be my mate. To mark another completely you would have to have sex with them. A kiss is 'temporary' you could say. For example I'd kissed you yesterday but my scent had already faded."

'So does that mean you plan on kissing me a lot!?' sora thought to himself. 'Sex with Sephiroth?' echoed in Soras head making him blush furiously.

"Oh uh. Ok then!" Sora said trying to stand again but the man just wasn't having it. "Um Sephiroth shouldn't I pack my stuff?" Sora tried another excuse.

"Hn…" The man hummed and pushed Sora up the small of his back letting him stand.

'Thank god!' Sora said and scampered off to his room. He grabbed an old duffel bag from his closet and looked at the interior of the small room. 'Am I suppose to seriously leave all my stuff behind?' he wondered staring at the bigger furniture like his bed and dresser. He turned on his heal planning to go ask the man he'd left in the living room but instead slammed into him and fell back and onto his butt.

"Ouch." Sora said when he felt the small numbness. The tall man that had been behind him bent down and reached a hand up to comfort his pet by stroking his hair.

"What am I suppose to take?" Sora said leaning up on his hands.

"Anything."

"I can't take my furniture." Sora snapped at the man. "I. I just can't pack up and leave all my stuff!" He barked at the man when he realized the small fact. The hand that had been petting him quickly fell to wrap around his throat and pushed him down making his arms slip out from behind him and causing him to lay against the floor with Sephiroth hovering over him, hand firmly around the small neck.

"I've told you once before not to raise your voice at me." The pale man growled.

"Le-let go!" Sora lifted his hands to try and pry the mans hand away but no luck, the man only squeezed harder making sora gasp.

"Ah! P-please! Sephiroth!" His grip stayed strong around the neck despite his plea.

"You disobeyed me once pet, meaning you have lost a privilege. You may no longer addressee me by my name. If you want to disobey me like an untrained animal you will be treated as one. I am your master and you are the pet."

"A-ah. Please let go… master." Sephiroth let go and pulled Sora up to a sitting position, petting his head while the boy sucked in air.

'This mans a sadist! If I make even the slightest mistake he's going to murder me!' Sora thought, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Pack nothing." Sora cringed at the hard tone and instantly felt bad for snapping at him then scared at what just happened.

'This man owns me. I cant get him mad…' Sora bowed his head to the man. "I'm sorry seph- master."

"Your apology is excepted pet."

"I have to go to work master." Sephiroth stood and left the bedroom. Sora soon stood and walked out to the living room to see it empty. He checked the clock on his wall and it was just after three o'clock. He ran outside and went to the club. Yuffie was once again the only one there, scrubbing the bar's counter.

"Hey Yuffie. Need help one last time?"

"Of course. So I guess you aren't ever going to help me clean again." She pouted and threw him a rag and a bottle of Windex.

"Well this is the last time I'll be here as an employee." He said keeping his eyes on the rag.

"What?" He heard the sad tone in her voice. "Are you quitting sora?"

"Yes." He said after a long pause. She came to his side and gave him a quick squeeze.

"At lease come by for drinks. You know the guys will let you in."

"Yeah I know." He smiled at her. "Maybe we should just go and get the bathrooms done first."

She frowned but agreed and they headed toward the disaster room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After they'd finished cleaning the first to arrive, like last time, was Axel.

"Clean again. Whoa~" he said into the mic.

"Sora is so nice." Kairi came in smiling before taking her place behind the bar.

"Nicer then you fools. Oh I'll miss you so much!" Yuffie said, sticking her tongue out at the other workers before glomping Sora.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Oh I just can't say!" Yuffie said blocking her eyes with her arm and leaning back dramatically.

"Well I'm-" Sora started before he was cute of by his energetic boss.

"Shh, shh, shh! Sora. My heart, it hurts to much." She said pushing her hand against his mouth and then hugging him. A loud giggle escaping.

"The guys are ready." Roxas signaled when he walked in nodding his head to Sora who took his place and the music started. He smiled brightly despite how upset he was that this was his last day at work.

He'd just finished serving a line of shots to a rowdy bunch when he heard Yuffies voice ring throughout the club over the loud music. Everyone cheered for the owner and she laughed waving a hand to the crowd.

"I'll make this quick. Everyone party hard tonight for your lovely bartender Sora! The one with the wild brown hair cause today's his last day as a worker and his first day as a clubber! We love you Sora!" She finished and threw the microphone back to a startled looking red head.

"It is true Sora?" Kairi asked him sadly.

"Yeah, you wont mix our favorite drinks anymore?" A few club goers at the bar said after her.

"Sorry guys/ I'm stacking glasses for the last time."

"Aw!" Kairi whined and gave him a tight squeeze over the bars divide.

"So he's taking you?" Roxas asked when Sora returned to the middle of his section.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Enjoy your new life Sora. Don't worry, a lot of us would kill to be anything to Sephiroth." Roxas smiled softly.

"Thanks I guess." He weakly smiled back.

"I'll see you again."

"How?"

"Remember, I'm one of them." He chuckled at the boys' forgetfulness.

Sora smiled brightly and nodded at least he'd have one friend in his new life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

His shift was coming ending and he hugged his coworkers. When he walked out he even got a hug from the bouncers. Leon and Cloud were waiting for him like yesterday and they started their walk back.

"Sora…you don't look so upset." His friends observed his expression that didn't hold a hint of the unhappiness they thought it would.

"I guess I'm not."

They each raised an eyebrow to the boy but decided to drop it for now and stay in comfortable silence. When Leon turned on the light he and cloud jumped forward in a fighting stance. Sephiroth didn't move, choosing to stay comfortable in his seat on the couch.

"What do you want?" Cloud spoke first.

"Your not welcome here." Leon added quickly, not caring why he was there just wanting him to leave.

"I'm simply here to pick up my pet." The silver haired man answered simple.

"Well your not taking him so get out."

Sephiroth growled lowly in his throat and he stood from his seat.

"Stop! Sora pushed past his friends and stood in front of them, his arms outstretched. "Sephiroth, please don't hurt them!" Sora tried to control the volume of his voice and prayed the man didn't notice that he called him by his name, he hadn't even realized until after it slipped out. But if he called him 'master' in front of his two furious friends he wasn't sure what they would do. Sephiroth gave him a stern look and Sora got the hint, stepping forward to stand in front of him. The pale man pat his head and looked past him to see the two men were thoroughly pissed, giving him a warm feeling.

"He isn't a dog."

"I never said he was but he is mine no less. I am good to my things which is why I didn't just take him and I am allowing him to say goodbye." He looked down to meet the boy's bright eyes, nodding his head to giving him the 'ok.' He turned and ran to his depressed looking friends, hugging them each.

"He said that I could still see you."

Cloud and Leon tried to look happy but were obviously aching, but they hugged him tightly either way. Leon gave Sephiroth the biggest death glare but it didn't even faze him. The blond leaned down and pecked Sora on the cheek Leon did the same and the vampire slightly frowned at the affection given to his pet.

"Come pet." Sephiroth commanded and Sora walked back over to him. "Farewell hunters." He scooped up the youth, holding him bridal style as purple and black smog pooled around his feet and they started to sink down. Sora waved one last time before he was covered by the fog and he buried his face into the mans chest, scared by the uneasy feeling of being covered in darkness.

Cloud ran forward and threw himself to his knees over the spot Sora just had been. He punched the wooden floor and his body shook as he cried silently. Leon came up behind the man and bent down to embrace the man who quickly grabbed him back.

END

Nezumi speaking. Well this chapters only 8 pages seeing as my speaking caused this to be nine pages x3 but still~

Big bad Sephy has taken sora away~

Ohhhh yes! Teehee~

In the next chapter Sora sees a lighter side to the vampire~ but not so much lighter. Just smexyer 8D

So till next time kitties

RnR or the next chapter will never be revealed~


	4. A New Home

Nezumi speaking.

Thanks everyone who reviewed. Honestly I didn't think I'd get any due to such an uber crack pairing. But you know… I love them… all of them. Sora and Leon, sora and cloud, hell Riku and cloud ain't too shabby either! Nor is sora and Roxy… o_o I must write a fic for ALL these pairing!!! My new goal in life!! Eh! Excitemooo!

But Here's the next chapter world, enjoy!

OH~ and this chapter has one of my loved scenes, oh whenever there alone. My dreams come true!

Oh and I almost forgot. I don't own these people xP

Chapter 4

**A New Home**

When the tall man placed the boy down, Sora looked around at the interior of the new room. It was very spacious and had a couch, an entertainment center, and a large curtain blocking what Sora guessed was a large window. There where small decorations like a bookshelf, potted plants and other seemingly fancy things that made his blue eyes wide at the thought of the price for all the lavish things.

"Where are we?"

"This is where I reside." Sephiroth said flatly as he observed the youth who was staring with wide eyes at the entertainment center.

"Really?!" His eyes alight, "You mean you don't sleep in a coffin in a crypt?" Sephiroth imagined the boy with cat like ears and a wagging tail. He really did make a suitable pet.

"No." The tall man chuckled deeply in his throat. "Would you like the tour pet?" Sephiroth went to the left and through a door, Sora quickly followed and saw that he was in a kitchen.

'It looks like he's never even used it…' Sora though and walked up to the fridge door, grabbing the handle. "Can I?" The tall man responded with a small shrug and Sora opened it. It was empty, all except for a few jars of red liquid. His blue eyes widened and he quickly shut the door.

"What will I eat?" He asked not to kin on the idea of living off what vampires lived on.

"What ever you like." Was his simple answer before he turned to leave the kitchen and onto the next room. Sora raised an eyebrow and quickly checked the cupboards.

'Empty… I don't get it…' Sora thought before he left to follow him back through the living room and into a hallway. They went to the first door on the right. The brunette smiled widely at the interior. He'd never seen a bathroom so big.

"You like it?"

Sora nodded quickly and smiled up at Sephiroth, who pet his head. Ears and a tail really would suit the boy. He pulled his hand away and left the room, sora right on his tail, excited after he'd seen the amazing washroom. They'd entered an office. It was lined with bookshelf, filled with thick chapter books. There was only one single desk but it looked large enough for two people to occupy it. In the corners of the room were love seats and recliners. Sora wasn't much of a reader so he nodded to Sephiroth, indicating that he saw enough of the office. He led him back to the hallway and into the room next to it.

"Whoa…" Sora gapped. It was huge. He took short slow steps in through the doorway, still observing the dark room.

"This is my bedroom." Sephiroth informed. The furniture was all a dark black, and was fully furnished with the works of a classy bedroom. Sora looked back to the man questioningly and slowly stepped in further once the man nodded. After scanning the walls he looked up at the amazing ceiling. It was black just like the rest of the room with sprinkles of silver speckled over it like stars.

Sora sucked in a breath of air when he hit his shin against something and fell forward, falling on fresh linens. He'd fell onto the large bed and he quickly turned over off of his stomach so he could look at his owner.

"The bed is raised?"

"There is a step, yes." The silver haired man stepped forward, just in front of the step before the high bed to look down at him.

"…To mark another completely you would have to have sex with them…"

Sora remembered the tall mans words and blushed when he looked up to see the man standing over him. He stood abruptly not really thinking before hand and slipped on the step, bumping into the others chest. He caught him with a grip on his arms, making Sora nervous and try to pull back, but he pulled the youth closer and moved his hand to the back of Sora's neck, pulling him back so he could observe his neck and inhale. He planted his lips to Sora's and the youth pulled back again. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back, bringing Sephiroth down with him, the taller mans lips never leaving his. A pale hand grabbed his chin and pulled his mouth open, and he slipped his tongue into the others warm mouth. Sora shivered at the feeling but couldn't resist as his body reacted and his tongue moved on it's own accord, moving against the others shyly. Sora couldn't think straight.

'Oh my god I-I'm kissing him back…oh my god he can kiss…' Sora thought before the man pulled away, making the youth almost whimper, with lidded eyes. They shot open quickly when the saw the smirking man above him though. Sora's hands went up to cover his blushing face and he squeezed his eye's shut so he wouldn't meet the bright eyes. When Shephiroth pulled away and stood sora sat up quickly.

"I-I thought that you only had to peck me." The brunette said timidly, his eyes glued to his feet.

"That will last longer. Come pet." Sephiroth left the room through a second door in his room.

Sora shook his head in order to clear the fog and licked his lips unconsciously before running to the room the silver haired man had left through. It connected to the master bathroom, and it was even bigger then the one he'd shown Sora before, with a bathtub fit for a town. Sora beamed and couldn't help but run over to the edge of the tub and smile a toothy grin. Sephiroth hooked his arm around Sora's waist and pulled him away, not wanting to stand there all morning with the excited boy. He let him down in front of the door and pushed him forward by the small of his back, through his bedroom and out to the hall and into the last room across from his bedroom door.

"This is your room."

It was big and a dark blue. Sora thought that would have to change. It was nice, very nice actually, but he was too bubbly for such a dark color. The thing that caught his eyes first was the bed. He ran to it and smiled at Sephiroth brilliantly before opening the curtain and going to lie on his canopy bed. It was so comfortable and he adored the fact that it was a canopy.

"Do you like it pet?" He said, opening the curtain to see Sora sprawled on his stomach in the middle of the bed holding a plush pillow.

"I love it Sephiroth!" Sora jumped up and hugged him around the neck. 'Maybe this wont be so bad…' Sora thought, sitting back against his lovely bed.

"…What am I suppose to wear?" Sora questioned

"Nothing."

Sora's eyes shot open.

"I was only joking pet." He rubbed the boys head. "There are simple clothes in the closet." No one said vampires couldn't have a sense of humor. "I'll be leaving now. You're free to explore the house further but are not permitted to leave. Are you hungry?"

"Um a-no." Sora was confused toward the mans concern. Was he being nice?

"Then good bye." He left the room through a portal and Sora stood and walked to the closet. Just like he said. Jeans and tee shirts. He went to the dresser in the corner of the room and pulled out a pair of sleeping pants and a shirt.

"What if this doesn't fit…" He asked himself holding the clothes over his own to see that it was a bit larger then he thought. He dismissed it quickly, being to eager to jump into that tub. When he got inside he noticed the curtain over the wall by the tub and opened it after locking the door. It was low so he could look out from the tub. The sky was dark but slowly turning into lovely shades of light purples and blue as sunrise drew. He turned the faucets and let the tub fill as he stripped and rinsed off under the shower in the room. He jumped in and loved the feeling of the hot water tingling against his skin. He dunked under and quickly came up to stretch his limps. He ran his tan fingers over his lips.

"I can't believe he frenched me.' He thought blushing before he reached for a body wash on the side of the tub and scrub. 'I can't believe I kissed him back!' He thought as he scrubbed his skin, the pool of water coating with pink and white foam. 'Gah! Why am I so nervous! You're his pet Sora. His PET.' He dunked his head again and came up to lean against the side.

"Sephiroth." Sora jumped forward in the tub, dunking his head by accident when he heard the unknown voice. He quickly came up and prayed he locked the door. A soft knock on the door made the boy still.

"I apologize Sephiroth but I am simply delivering more emergency jars." Sora unplugged the stopper once he heard the footsteps of the person fade away. He pulled on the baggy pants and shirt and silently slipped out the door and began to tip toe his way to his room.

"Hey! Who are you!?" Sora turned quickly to see a blond man approaching quickly, grabbing his wrist before he could run. The taller mans eyes widened and he let go of the tan wrist with haste, and ducked his head to Sora.

"I apologize. So Sephiroth really got a mortal for a mate!" The unknown man smiled.

"N-no! I'm not his mate! I'm his… pet."

"Really! Well either way you're absolutely adorable! My name is Demyx!"

"I'm Sora." Sora smiled back to him. 'He seems like he'd be fun… a bit bizarre but fun.'

"Well Sora lets be friends!" He hugged the smaller boy. "Besides, I know how much of a hard ass Sephiroth can be sometimes."

"Heh, ok!" Sora giggled and hugged his new friend back. He was glad he wouldn't be alone with only Sephiroth. The blond pulled him back at arms length and observed him.

"What is he making you wear?" He eyed the boy's baggy attire. The shoulder of the extra long shirt was hanging off the side and his pants were barely on his hips.

"Well he said there was clothes and stuff in my closet but I don't think any of its going to fit…"

"Well you still look too cute, but I think you should wear things more fitted."

"Wait … why are you here?" Sora asked before they got any deeper into his fashion emergency.

"Well I'm the one who brings over emergency blood, just in case. Although he never needs it. I'm sure he is out, filling up right now. Now I have a question for you Sora. Why do you have Sephiroths scent on you if you're not his mate?"

"Well uh he said he marked me so that no one else wouldn't touch me." Demyx sniffed him. "So he totally kissed you?"

"That's all though!" Sora blushed and Demyx laughed, pinching his tan cheeks. "Stop it! Why aren't you apathetic like the rest of the vampires!" sora whined.

"You don't' like me the way I am." He pouted. "Oh and don't try to change the subject!"

"So far you're the closet thing to lively." Sora laughed hoping to change the subject.

"I said no subject change! So sora! Do you like Sephiroth???" Demyx questioned like an excited schoolgirl.

"N-no! I just meet him!" Sora yelled, blushing a deep shade of pink. 'but I just meet Demyx and I'm already comfortable enough with him to be yelling in the hallway about boys…'

"So! A lot of us wish we could have just a conversation with him! Is he a good kisser?"

"S-stop that Demyx!" Sora ran to his room, followed by the blond boy.

"Wait am I invited in here?" He asked from the doorway.

"Of course."

"Sorry, I really don't come so deep into the house." He scratched the back of his head laughing lightly.

"It's ok! We're friends now right. This is my room."

"It's so big! But what size are you?" The taller one asked when he walked over to the closet.

"Demyx are you gay?" Sora giggled. So far he squealed like a girl over the thought of Sora liking Sephiroth, he acted hyper and bubbly, and he was fixated with Sora's clothes problems. All signs point to flamboyant in Sora's mind.

"And if I am? At least I don't have a crush on my owner!" He poked his tongue out at the youth.

"S-shut up!" Sora ducked into his canopy and threw a pillow at the blond Mohawk. Demyx opened the closet after recovering quickly from the hit to the face.

"Well this wont fit…" He grabbed a large pile in his arms and chucked it toward sora, knocking him over. Sora grabbed another pillow from his bed just as Demyx picked up the one thrown at him earlier and an epic pillow war was started. The blond holding back just a little so he wouldn't hurt the strongest vampires possession.

"Hey- oh! I apologize Sephiroth." Demyx calmed after feeling his pillow get pulled away from him and realized who it had been to take it. And just when he was about to get a good hit in to.

"And what are you doing to my pet Demyx." The tallest man asked staring him down.

"We were just-"

"Be quiet." Sora started but was interrupted by his owner.

"We were just playing Sephiroth."

"Did he hurt you in anyway." The question was addressed to Sora.

"No. He was very nice to me and he's a new friend. He understands that I belong to you." Sora couldn't even believe how easily he'd said that. He thought he would have trouble admitting that he was someone's pet.

"Clean up the mess." Sephiroth left and Demyx gave sora a small smile before turning to the pile of clothes he'd thrown earlier.

Once they were all done Demyx sat on a love seat in Sora's room. "Whoa Sora. You've got interesting taste." He laughed.

"I said I didn't. shut up or he'll hear you!" Sora whispered harshly, instantly wondering if he had some sort of super vampire hearing.

"Fine then how about this!" Demyx walked to a small desk in the room and rummaged through the drawers till he pulled out a piece of paper. He pulled a pen from his pocket and quickly jotted something down.

'what are we, in grammar school? Notes?' Sora thought, but accepted the paper. He'd rather not have the silver haired man in the room across from his own hear his new friends questions.

'So how many times has he kissed you since the scent wears off that way?' He wrote.

'Three times.' Sora quickly wrote back.

'Eh! Exciting! Details please.' Was his reply with a small smiley face.

'are you a pervert?' Sora wrote back after reading details. His hopes where shot down when Demyx wrote that subject changes were a no go.

'Fine! The first two times were just peaks, the first kiss was simple, and I was in his lap for the second one! Happy! … pervert.' Sora wrote back, putting a crying face after his words.

"EH!" Demyx yelled out loud and quickly wrote. 'And the third???'

'Well it was a peak at first but I fell back onto his bed and he fell on top of me… and… well… tongue…' he wrote back and blushed extremely hard when he heard Demyx giggle like a schoolgirl.

"If you don't know you soooo will!" He yelled aloud.

"What?"

"Like him!"

"S-shut up! Go home!"

"Oh shush. Can you go out?" He waved his hand dismissively. So what if the man heard.

"Well today's my first day here so I don't know."

"Ok well ask him if you can leave tomorrow. We'll go shopping."

"I don't exactly have money." Sora stated matter of factly.

"Don't worry about that! Now stand up." Sora complied and Demyx looked him up and down. "Do you have underwear on?" He asked seriously making Sora's eyebrow arch.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer!"

"…no…" Sora wasn't going to wear unfitted underwear. It'd be like not wearing any. He liked his undergarments tight.

"Okay!" He pulled Sora's sleeve down, making sure his shoulder was still revealed and his pants hung low enough to show enough skin, crinkling his shirt so its bunch and wouldn't cover the tan hip. "Perfect!"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because…" Demyx went to the door. "You're totally going to fall for him and we don't want it to be one sided now do we?" He ran out of the room and Sora just barely heard the front door close.

'I guess I'm suppose to ask him about tomorrow.' He thought and breathed in deeply to stop himself from fixing his clothes. He walked through his door and slowly knocked.

End.

Nezumi speaking. I had to end this here because I love the next SephXsora scene and that'll be coming in the next chapter so RnR! Also I couldn't help myself but for some reason I made Demyx a chatterbox. XD I also couldn't help but write the bizarre thing. Because that seriously was an awesome highlight for me while playing the game x3 oh poor bizarre, talkative Dem. X3 hope you enjoyed.

Sora has a new home, a new friend, and a question for Sephiroth. Will the exposed look get him the permission to leave. Or something else??? RnR to find out~

Oh and I looove their bedroom designs, naturally, because there a combination of mine. X3 all my furniture is black and I have a canopy~ I wanna paint my ceiling to~ but ill have to wait to do that! ^-^ Gah RNR for my next uber fav scene with Seph and Sora… kukuku *perverted mind o mine~*


	5. Pants

Nezumi speaking.

Hello~ and how are you???

I looooove LOVE the scene in this chapter GAH!! It excited me so~ ^-^

Sora - you're a closet case pervert.

Nezumi – no. I'm openly perverted… duh. .

Sephiroth – There's nothing wrong with that. Here Sora, I'll show you the joys of being openly perverted.

Nezumi – lol RAPE… I mean SURPRISE BUTTSEX!! That just has a nicer ring to it~

Disclaimer. I don't own =P

**Chapter 5**

Pants

The door slowly swung open and on the other side was the tall vampire. He looked down and scanned over the boy's attire, his expression stayed solid though.

"Yes pet?"

"Uh…Sephiroth-" Sora started but was abruptly stopped when he was pulled by the arm and into the dark room, and was tossed onto the big bed. Sephiroth came to stand at the edge of the bed and looked down at him with a stern expression.

"Do you think I forgot? Or have you forgotten?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry I-I don't understand" Sora said and pushed back with his heels, moving back away from the edge of the bed and the threatening man. The pale man just crawled on top of the bed as well, and stalked forward. Closing the distance when Sora's back hit the high bed frame.

"If you can't follow the few rules I'll have to punish you and set more." He looked down at the boy, an evil smirk playing on his lips as he hovered over the youth. His hands came up to grab both his wrists and he raised them up, holding them firmly against the wall above spiky head of hair.

"Last chance pet." He breathed making the boys heart race even faster.

"Uh… s-s-Shephiroth…" the boy looked up to him, his cerulean eyes pleading with his owner.

'His pained expression is delightful, but if a simple kiss made the boy blush so lovely, I'm torn between punishments.' Sephiroth thought of the times he abused the boy and his smirk growing. He found both thoroughly entertaining; he would try to combine the two.

"Wrong answer." Sephiroth growled deeply in his throat and lifted the hand holding the tan wrists, and quickly turned the boy so his stomach was pushed against the frame instead of his back.

"Sephiroth?" The smaller male said, peeking over his shoulder to see the pale man smirking delightfully at him. The man pushed forward, pinning Sora's body to the wall with his own.

"Sep-Sephiroth!" Sora yelped a pink tint shaded his cheeks at the feeling of the hard body behind him.

He leaned down, after picking the boys exposed shoulder as his target, allowing the boy to see what he was going to do from his position. He slipped out his tongue and licked the tan skin, then slowly sank his large canines through the tender skin.

"Ah!" Sora cringed, his breathing turning into low pants due to the awkward position of having his chest pushed into the wall and the new pain emitting in his shoulder. Sora heard the man lightly sucking, and heard every swallow, making him shiver. "…-yamete…"

Sephiroth knew not to drink to much, he didn't want to make the boy pass out, but he wanted that lovely expression of pain and pleasure to last, so he sucked slowly. He flashed his bright eyes to the boy whose eyes were lidded, his jaw slack; a bright tint covered his cheeks, and a flash of pain in his eyes. Perfect.

He pulled back, slipping his teeth from the skin and lapped up any extra blood that pooled from the two small puncture wounds, his body still firmly pressed to the others. The boy audibly whimpered, making Sephiroth smirk. He pulled away, giving the boy enough space to turn over, and relax against the bed, his breathing starting to even.

Sephiroth slammed his hand against the wall, right next to the boy's head, catching his attention.

"Can you remember what you have forgotten yet pet?" Sora shook his head negatively, not being able to find his voice just yet. The vampire stood up, and walked to a dresser in his room.

'I wonder if should make a run for the door…' Sora thought but didn't dare move when the man turned around, holding something in his hand. He lifted Sora's chin and wrapped it around his neck, backing away to admire his handy work. Sora lifted his hand and fondled the thick, leather wrap. It had a small hoop at the front.

"A collar?"

"I never gave you permission to stop addressing me as your master."

He had actually completely forgotten, and lightly gasped as he realized his mistake. He was already turning into an obedient little pet without realizing it.

"I'm sorry Se…Master."

"Now why did you come to see me pet?"

"Uh I don't remember…" sora said, his eyebrows arching down downward.

"Then you may go."

Sora slid past the man and quickly ran to his room and belly flopped onto his canopy, curling up against a pillow.

"Oh my god!" He yelled into it, so his master wouldn't hear him. He squeezed his eyes shut and the scene played over in his head, making his eyes snap open, and he rolled around dramatically in the bed. He buried himself under the covers and prayed to the gods for a dreamless rest. But what god would answer the prayer of a boy falling for a demon.

9w9

The next day Sora's tummy grumbled, and pulled him out of his sleep. He dragged himself to the kitchen and opened the fridge but there was nothing but the emergency blood jars again. The brunette was still half asleep but the hunger was making his stomach hurt. He walked lazily to Sephiroths room and knocked. Sora felt a breeze but ignored it.

"Yes?" The silver haired man said after looking down to the boy, scanning over his appearance with an odd look.

"Hm… I'm hungry… master." Sora yawned, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand cutely.

Sephiroth smirked, the boy probably didn't even realize the pants he'd went to sleep with were missing, and his tan legs where exposed. The long shirt just barely covered what was normally kept private. He pushed Sora forward.

"When ever you are hungry this is all you have to do." He said guiding him to the living room and to a small phone. He lifted it off the bass and pressed the two buttons and setting the phone to speaker.

"Yes Sephiroth." A voice of a female spoke respectfully.

"My pet would like to order." He said looking to the still groggy boy.

"Uh…toast."

"Yes sir." She replied and Sephiroth placed the phone back on its base. Sora was finally waking up as he followed the taller man to the couch. He took a seat and took a sip of a glass that was seated on the coffee table in front of it. Sora sat on the floor by the couch, having the habit of sitting on the floor with knees in front of him. His shirt rose slightly and he blinked tiredly up at the man waiting for his toast. The brunette shivered, and felt cold bumps rise on his legs. He put a hand over where his pant leg should have been, planning on rubbing them for heat, but when he felt skin instead of cotton, his eyes shot open. He looked down and finally realized he was pant less. He was fully awake now.

The baggy sweats had slipped off in his sleep.

'Thanks gods the shirt is long!' He yelled in his head, fully aware that not only was he pant less, but he didn't have undergarments on either. '…What if Sephiroth saw my…!!!' He screamed in his mind and was about to bolt to his room, but said man grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him to his feet, pushing him forward to the door. The person on the other side was only able to knock once before he opened the door, to a girl holding a platter in her hands.

She uncovered the dish with a small smile and handed over the decorative toast. It was decorated with different fruit and was displayed nicely by a small dish of butter. Sora practically drooled.

"Thank you, Aretha." Sephiroth nodded to the girl, taking the plate, and handing it to his pet, whose eyes were bright.

"It's no problem at all. Especially not for such a cute boy." She smiled the other brunette, who smiled back. A blush quickly replaced it when he remembered his exposed state. He pushed himself behind Sephiroth a little to hide the fact from the girl, but shed probably already notice, but showed no reaction.

"Goodbye then." She smiled a sharp tooth grin and walked away. The girl looked fairly pleasant. Sora would never have expected her to be a vampire. Sephiroth led Sora into the kitchen and allowed him to take a seat at the table so he could eat, taking a seat next to him with his large glass of red liquid. Sora shivered when his behind came in contact with the cold chair.

'I hope he didn't see anything!' Sora yelled nervously to himself. Sora quickly shoveled the food into his mouth the way he usually did, making small messes he quickly wiped away before resuming his eating habits. Sephiroth drank his cup slowly, observing him with a raised eyebrow and an amused gleam in his catlike eyes. So far the man had seen the boys excited expression, when he showed him the house, scared, pained, and flushed. His favorite had to be pained and flushed. Scared also was appealing.

'And I plan to see them a lot more.' The sadist smirked to himself before taking a long sip. The boy was his pet. He owned him and he could do as he pleased with the boy.

Sora chugged down the rest of his milk and stood, the need for pants was great.

"Stop." The taller man said before Sora could run back to his room. "Why is it that you don't have pants on?"

"They were big and must have fallen off in my sleep." Sora blushed holding the bottom of his shirt down just in case. Sephiroth put a hand on the small of his back and slid it down he reached the bottom of his shirt, and he pulled it up, resting his hand over the boys bum. Sora blushed and flinched forward away from the hand, closer to the mans seated form to escape the hand.

"And no underwear?"

"Well I-I didn't think the pants would fall so I didn't bother." Sora flushed even darker. The seated man chuckled and pet him on the head before letting him run back to his room. Sora didn't realize running away caused the shirt to fly around him and showed the vampire the curve of his ass. Sephiroth smirked and stood, going to the door before the person on the other side could knock.

Sora quickly pulled the pants that had been tangled in his blanket over his legs, and quickly ran back to the living room when he heard his owner call for him.

"Is this what you forgot to ask me about?" Sephiroth asked and nudged his head to a blond on the couch.

"Hello~" Demyx smiled cheekily and Sora scratched his head.

End.

Nezumi speaking

I'm tired Heh. And I uploaded a day earlier then I usually do for this bad boy so be happy ^-^ the next chapter will be a lovely shopping spree~~~ and you cant go shopping without running into some trouble now can you?

At least I cant . well RnR for the next chapter ladies and… gentle men… if any of you are reading this… lol~ gah~

*slight spoiler on the story past this line*

--------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was relatively short, but the next chapter should be longer and filled with LEMON … cookies . Hint Hint x3


	6. Shopping

Nezumi speaking.

Hello. Oh man… my tummy hurts… And instead of doing my project for school, which is in two days, I'm writing :3

Why?

Because I HATE!!! When people MAKE me do work… I have my whole life to be forced to do work so they can all bite me!!!

Sephiroth = vampire obsession ,

Nezumi – yup… I AM A VAMPIRE I AM A VAMPIRE!!!

Sora – just get on with the story!!

Nezumi – why eager for Sephy!!!??? =D

Disclaimer. I don't own … =p

Chapter 6

**Shopping**

It was a busy afternoon downtown, as it usually was. The streets where crowded with people left and right, and the bright neon street signs where just starting to flick on as it grew dim. The three men had just left Sephiroths home and where moving through the current of bodies.

'Didn't I just wake up…' Sora thought to himself, noting that it was already well into the afternoon. He thought once he left his job at the bar that he'd be getting up at the normal human hours, but he still woke up late in the afternoons. He should have thought about the fact that he lived with a vampire.

"Oh this one!" Demyx ran through a couple holding hands and they glared at the excited blond. Sora felt a tug at his neck as the chain that linked around his collar pulled him forward as his master followed the weaker vampire into another store.

Demyx was grabbing things left and right, while sora couldn't help but do what he'd done in few other stores they'd already been to. He looked back to the taller man behind him, who was already staring at him.

'Uh I can look right?" The brunette would ask and the man usually nodded making Sora timidly walk around so he wouldn't be dragging the man holding his chain. But this time the vampire pulled the chain back, bringing the boy closer to him and wrapping an arm around the boy's waist so he wouldn't back away.

"I've been telling you that you can have I not pet?" He asked looking down to his boy who nodded.

"Oh! You're so cute!" A female voice called to them, making them both turn their heads to a girl who was shopping. "Oh I'm sorry, but you guys make such a cute couple!" She giggled. "And I positively love the way you're dressed!" At that moment Sora hated Demyx. The blond had leant him clothes that Sora couldn't refuse. If he did he would have to walk around in baggy attire that was just uncomfortable to him. So the youth was wearing a pair of leather pants, seeing as that's the only thing Demyx owned and a short sleeve shirt, that had a zipper leading to a high collar. It was currently unzipped and pushed down so the boy's collar was seen. The taller male also had leather pants on and a tight black v-neck shirt that contorted to the mans shape nicely.

"Can I have your picture?" Another girl came up next to the girl holding a digital camera.

"W-what?" Sora stuttered, where they serious?

"Oh I'm sorry if I sound to forward but you're just both so cute!" She smiled with an apologetic look.

"Oh they don't mind!" The blond they had come with ran over and smiled to the girl before she could walk away. "See, the tall one's the one in charge. Don't you see the collar. What he says goes and I'm sure he doesn't mind." Demyx looked over to the man that could easily cause him bodily harm. "Right Sephiroth?" He asked.

"I don't mind…" His face straight, he didn't care so much as mind. And he loved how it made the small boy he was holding against him blush. "Come pet, smile." He said spinning the boy to the two girls, and keeping his arm around the youth. The girls swooning over the name 'pet.'

"Se-Master…" Sora whispered to the man, biting his index finger and blushing at the girls who were giggling.

"Thank you!" The girls squealed after the flash had gone off.

"Sora you are so cute!" Demyx yelled to the other boy coming over to pinch his cheeks. But the boy turned and buried his face in his owners' chest to escape his jerk of a friend.

"You're such a jerk!" The man muffled his yell with his chest. Just when he realized who he'd been clinging to he quickly released the man and walked out of the store. Sephiroth still holding the collar left behind him and Demyx yelled 'wait!' before dumping the clothes.

"Hey! Pick this up!" The cashier yelled to the blond who quickly left the store without bothering to even glance back at the frustrated worker.

The trio had been to the majority of the stores down the large shopping district. All of them holding a large number of bags in their hands as the entered yet another store.

"I'm pretty sure I don't need all this…" Sora voiced his opinions about the bags.

"Just take it! You got a lot of it for free!" Demyx yelled back. It was true though. If they didn't get a discount they got the items for free because most of the stores in the district had vampire pulls. The stores where either owned by one of the many vampires living under Sephiroth, or they worked their.

"Well I sure don't need it all!" He yelled back, not even sure on what was in the bags. He knew that despite his 'no's to some of the clothes that were to revealing were still in the bags, seeing as Demyx wasn't listening to the boy at all. "What are you grabbing now!?" Sora yelled to the blond who seemed to be just ripping things off the rack.

"Just go!" The blond said throwing the clothes to Sora and pushing him into a dressing room. The boy was revealed his owner allowed him to change while he waited outside, greeting the vampire who worked in the store or browsing with a bored expression.

"So Sephiroth, how do you like your pet?" The blond asked his superior once the brunette was out of hearing range.

"He's entertaining." The silver haired man replied, with an inner smirk. 'Very entertaining.'

"He's so adorable. I though he was your mate when I'd first meet him, and completely understood why! Well why he would have been."

"I suppose." The taller man had to admit that Sora was appealing. He wasn't ugly that was for sure.

"Well you mark him lowly, do you plan do mark him completely? You know to keep him out of others reach?" Demyx asked. He knew the boy was going to fall for Sephiroth, that's if he hadn't already a little crush on him (Which he was sure he already did.) And as his friend, it was his task, no goal, no duty, to make this happen. Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow to the boy. What was he trying to say? That he should completely mark Sora. Everyone knew of his power here, why would he have to bother. When the got the small scent they'd know better. "Well its just that…" Demyx started but came to a halt as he and the head vampires face grew straight, and the sniffed the air.

"Sephiroth!!" They heard Sora call from the fitting room and both frowned deeply at the shriek.

Meanwhile

Sora was in the small room, tearing off a shirt that his friend had told him to try on.

'Is this a joke! I'll look like a prostitute!' He yelled, throwing the shirt to the floor. No self-respecting person would buy that.

Click

Sora heard the small noise come from behind him and he turned to see another man closing the door to his fitting room.

"What do you want?" Sora asked the stranger with a thick concern lacing his voice as the man stepped forward, making the brunette step back until his bareback hit a wall. Cerulean eyes went wide when the stranger quickly pressed forward, and pushed his body against Sora's smaller one and his hands holding his arms, keeping him pinned to the wall.

"Surveying makes me thirsty and you're just to good of a treat to pass on." The stranger said, pushing closer to Sora and smiling a sharp tooth grin before letting his hand slide down and pull the boys pants down swiftly, the hand raising to rub the bare chest.

"Le-Let me go!" Sora yelled, lashing out against his body when he pushed a leg between the boys legs and his hand started flitting over the waist of his briefs and the mans tongue ran over his neck.

"Shut up!" He yelled and pulled his hand back to slap the boy in the face, the boys squirming frustrating him.

"AH! Stop! Sephiroth!" Sora called to be saved.

"I said shut up you little brat!" He raised his hand to strike Sora across the face again but his wrist was caught in an iron grip. Sephiroth pulled the man and swung to the right, pulling the man and sending him into the dressing room wall.

The blond quickly went to Sora, pulling the boys shirt over his head, and lifting his pants back up so the boy could squeeze his friend in a tight hug.

"What exactly do you think you're doing." Sephiroth said. His voice laced with venom but his expression calm.

"Oh it's you Sephiroth." The man said as if he wasn't being held by a man who could kill him in an instant.

"Don't speak to me so disrespectfully." The silver haired man growled deeply in his throat, keeping the other against the wall with a hand clamped around his neck.

"So you took a mortal as your pet? The rumors were true then. Maleficent couldn't believe it." He ignored the threatening tone.

"To hell with that hag. What possibly compelled you to touch him if you already understood he was mine?

"What you can't share? I only wanted to play with him." He smirked.

Sephiroths bright eyes narrowed into slits, but he said nothing. Instead he squeezed his fingers tightly around his neck.

"W-what is this power?" The vampire chocked out and he felt his neck start to crush under the massive pressure the man applied without any sign of actually trying to. He pulled his hand back, bringing his fingers together tightly then bringing it forward quickly to the others stomach. It tore through the shirt then quickly through the skin.

"Gah!" The man chocked when the man spread his fingers inside on him. Chocking on the blood that bubbled up his throat. Sephiroth quickly pulled his arm back after taking a tight hold on the mans soft organs, and ripped the out sharply. He dumped them on the floor and licked his hand, tasting the blood. After he wiped the rest of the liquid on his pants, he let the man slid to the floor, , blood pooling from the mans stomach and mouth.

"Take care of the mess." He said to Demyx as the blond handed over his pet, placing him in the vampire's arms. Sephiroth balanced him on his arm and scooped up the large pile of bags easily before making a portal.

Sephiroth dropped the numerous bags on the floor and sat Sora down on the couch.

"Are you alright?" He asked his pet.

Sora nodded and wiped away his tears, a large hand mark printed on his cheek. Sephiroth rubbed it affectionately.

'Such a lowly pig had the audacity to try and touch MY pet.' He thought possessively. 'And sent by maleficent no less. Those demons were disrespectful. What could the witch want?' Sephiroth thought and picked Sora up again, bringing him over to the bathroom. He placed the brunette on the floor and leaned over the big tub, turning on the faucet and letting his fill before he looked over to Sora who had a questioning look on his face.

"I wont harm you so don't be afraid." When Sora nodded he continued. "We'll take a bath." Sora blushed making Sephiroth smirk to himself before he started to strip. Sora averted his eyes quickly.

'Don't worry Sora, he said your not going to be his mate!' He tried to calm his heart.

"You're totally going to fall for him and we don't want it to be one sided now do we?"

He remembered what his blond friend had said and his blush deepened. 'Damnit I hate you demyx!' Sora thought, picking out the courner of his eye to see his owner was getting comfortable in the tub. He walked over to the side, and peeled off his shirt nervously along with his shoes and pants. Left only in his briefs he could feel the eyes mans on him and couldn't possibly will himself to strip completely. His only solution, jump in with his undergarments on, which he did. The pale man chuckled and let his hands fall under the water and quickly pull them off for the boy, throwing the wet garment out of the pool. Sora blushed all the way to his ears and let his hands cover himself so the man couldn't see through the clear water when he heard his briefs make a loud clapping sound as they hit the tile. Sephiroth pulled the boy by his wrist to his side of the pool and turned the boy, letting him lean against his broad chest. The boys face couldn't get any redder when he felt the base of the mans member against his lower back and the shaft nestle just under his backside.

"What was he able to do before I came for you?" Sephiroths spoke, his breath tickling the boy's ear.

"Uh… nothing." The boy said, willing his blush to go away.

"I don't believe stripping someone who cant fight is nothing. Did he touch you here?" Sephiroth asked, and lifted the boy's arm from the water. Sora nodded, remembering the way the man had pinned him by his upper arms. The vampire grabbed a washcloth from the side of the tub and poured liquid from a near by bottle onto it. He lightly scrubbed at the boy's arm, pink suds forming on the arm and sliding into the water, quickly creating a sheen of light pink and white foam over the water.

"Here?" He asked, moving over the other arm. He nodded and the man gave it the same treatment as the other. Was Sephiroth being kind? Or possessive?

He let his fingers lightly flit over his neck. "Here?" The boy nodded again. And the man massaged his neck with the scrub. Cleaning him of the leaches filthy touch.

His hands brushed over Sora's chest. "Here?" his deep voice repeated and Sora lightly shivered but nodded again. The man scrubbed the entirety of his chest, going over two delicate spots on the boys chest, making him shake again.

Shephiroth let his hand trail down once he was satisfied that the boys upper body was clean and let his fingers trail over Sora's inner thigh. "Here?" He felt the boy shiver against his chest. Sora bite back a whimper and prayed that Demyx was right, but couldn't help but think he was when he nodded anyway. He could have said no. He could have, but he didn't, and his eyes lidded when he felt the soft scrub under the water.

"Here?" Sephiroths hand swiped over his waistline and slowly started a trail down, getting ever so close to the youths sensitive shaft.

"oh. No!" Sora whimpered as a heat started to pool in the pit of his stomach. If Sephiroth touched him there, he wouldn't be too sure on what his reaction would be. He couldn't possible like this man. He was good looking if nothing else but to cold hearted to be liked by anyone right?

'But just now, is his concern 'real'?"

"Who's maleficent?" Sora asked after his heart stopped pounding and he was sure he wouldn't stutter.

"She's a head vampire, just as I am, in a neighboring town."

"So that vampire was from her place?"

"Yes." Sephiroth started rubbing shampoo into Sora's gravity defying hair, making the boy relax, and forgetting that he was stark naked.

"The vampire said he was surveying. What does that mean?" Sora's eyes started to shut and he let himself relax further , adjusting against the man behind him.

"I'm not sure. Don't move so much." Sephiroth said making Sora blush a little.

'Is he talking about his thingy?' Sora thought but then refused to think of the body part that was still under his butt. He just wouldn't move anymore, and just as he thought that his joints started to feel stiff and the urge to move grew.

Sephiroth grabbed the hose attachment and sprayed Sora's hair with clean water.

"Maleficent may come here or send for me."

"So what does that mean?" Sora craned neck to look back to this owner.

"Trouble. Nothing good comes of them."

"Well you mark him lowly, do you plan do mark him completely? You know to keep him out of others reach?"

The silver haired man remembered what his under rank said. Sora observed the mans face, his eyebrows knit together as he thought about the subject.

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked.

"I may mark you completely." The man said in a calm voice, meeting the boys widening blue eyes.

END

Nezumi speaking!

GAH! That was uber exciting for me!!! I wrote this chapter instead of doing my project and I'm like YAY! I was going to continue but decided to leave you guys hanging off a cliff till I decide to come and save you =D

But I'll most likely update quickly because even I can't wait to write it out properly and enjoy the Yaoi goodness to come. Lol oh Sora. You were basically told. "I may fuck you" now how would that make you feel??? I'd probably blush and say, "PERVERT!" Then punch them in the arm repeatedly… but if it were Sephiroth I'd be like if I punch him I'll be done and killed. So I'd probably just stare at him like what??? ^-^

RNR for the next chapter my lovelies


	7. Mark Me

Nezumi speaking.

I'm tired but eager to write this stuff. I also needed to say one thing to a review…err.

SN

Your review seriously made me LOL extra loud!!! I died. Thank you ^-^

But here we go people. Enjoy. :3

Disclaimer – this is on fanfiction. Meaning FICTION FROM FANS… if you don't get that then I'll have to spell it out for you. I don't own. I. D.O.N.T. O.W.N.!!

**Chapter 7**

Mark me

Sora's cheeks grew red and he tried to pull away from the man who had a tight hold on him. He wasn't going anywhere.

'Does he mean sex???' Sora yelled in his mind becoming nervous at the thought and the fact that he was naked and in a bath with the strong man racked his brain harshly.

"Don't try to escape me. You are mine and I will do as I please with you." Sephiroth stated the fact possessively when the boy tried a bit harder to move away. He created no distance but accidentally rubbed his bottom against the mans member, stimulating it lightly and arousing his sex. Sora jumped and squirmed at the feel of the hardening shaft against his rump gasping when he felt a heat pool in his stomach.

'Oh my gods I cant be reacting like this!' Sora yelled to himself, happy that the suds from the body scrub were covering the water so his owner couldn't see his hardening arousal. Sephiroth lazily swept his hand over the boy's stomach and ran it up till his fingers meet a pink bud and he teased it, smirking when the boy shivered.

"Besides you don't seem to mind so much." Sephiroth breathed, his voice sensual and alluring.

"S-Sephiroth…" The brunette mumbled the name and cursed to himself as he stuttered. He gripped the mans other forearm when it came down to kneed and massage his inner thigh. Sora whimpered lowly, he couldn't help it.

"Be honest Sora. Would you hate me for it?" The silver haired man chuckled deeply in his throat. Sora squirmed a little more, groaning lowly at the feeling and the way the vampire said his name. Sora had only been called 'Pet' and the mans dark chuckle aroused him even further. His movement rubbed against the mans cock again and he hissed lowly.

"I asked you a question pet?" Sephiroth continued but his voice was still in its normally calm manner, despite the current situation.

"Uh- oh n-" Sora started but he just couldn't. He had almost told the man but embarrassment clutched at his throat and he didn't dare continue.

"What?" Sephiroth gave the perk nipple he'd been abusing a pleasing pinch when he asked the question, making Sora yelp.

"I-I wouldn't…" He just couldn't say it.

"Wouldn't what?" The possessive vampire was greatly enjoying the display in front of him. His eyes where filled with a sort of delight and he smirked at the boy who he could tell was fully aroused. His scent was laced with lust and a quickly growing need. It was purely intoxicating.

"Ah. Ha-hate it." Sora whispered and prayed the man wouldn't make him say it in a full sentence. The pale fingers around the thigh lifted and the tips of his fingers brushed against the boy's arousal making his breath hitch.

"But why?" Sora asked, heavily. He thought he wasn't supposed to be his mate. Not that he cared too much, at the moment he was very needy.

"You are mine and I will do whatever I wish. I own your entire being." Sora swallowed a moan. Was being 'owned' really affecting him in such a way? Would the vampire really claim him?

The man spun Sora around so they could face each other. Sora's legs feel on either side of the silver haired man so he was straddling his lap. Sora moaned lightly when his cock rubbed against the mans stomach during the switch in position, and gasped at the way the mans' nestled under his lower cheeks.

"Eager?" Sephiroth let a smug smirk play over his lips before he forcefully pushed the boy into a kiss, instantly slipping his tongue into his mouth and kissing him greedily. Tasting ever corner of the youth's moist mouth before teasing the boys pink muscle. Sora wrapped his arms around the vampires neck and moaned lightly into the kiss when a hand came to push him closer to the hard body and his penis rubbed against the mans tone stomach.

Sephiroth let his hand trail down the boys chest and lower, racking his nails over the stomach before falling under the water to wrap his long fingers around Sora's shaft and pump him in a very slow paced manner, making the boy moan again and buck his hips for more friction. Sephiroth hissed when the boy's hips came back down and his ass landed against his hard arousal. Sora was eager, and couldn't help the way his hips jumped forward into the agonizingly slow moving hand. Sora broke the kiss for air and panted when the mans tongue lapped at his parted lips before moving down to greedily bite and nip at the soft neck.

Sephiroth could feel the youth coming closer to climax and quickly let the unoccupied hand grip the boy's hip, holding him down against his lap so the boy couldn't thrust into his hand anymore.

"You will come when I tell you to." The silver haired demon said giving the boys cock a possessive grip before he gave the boy a couple tight, quick pumps.

"Uh Sephiroth." Sora moaned, leaning his head against the mans shoulder at the feeling he felt under the water of the tub. His hand left Sora's arousal that had been dripping of pre come to come up and tweak the boys left nipple. He lowered his head and let his tongue lap at the right one before sucking on the erect bud and giving it a sharp bite, making the smaller male let out a sound that was between a yelp and a moan.. Sephiroth quickly moved to the other nipple to give it the same treatment and his hands cupped the curve of Sora's ass. Sora was letting out moan after groan with every heavy pant at the stimulation his owner was giving him. He felt the man spread his cheeks and run a finger around his entrance making him gasp for air. Sephiroths lips quickly covered his mouth and they eagerly rubbed the wet muscles together in a needy fashion. The older man slipped the digit in the tight ring of muscle and he felt the body shudder, the boys tongue ceasing its action of rubbing against Sephiroths as he adjusted to the odd feeling. When Sora started to kiss again Sephiroth swirled his finger inside the youth, making him ground his hips down against the digit and groan into his mouth. He slipped in a second finger and pumped them in and out of the boy, not giving him time to adjust.

"Uh! Oh gods, Sephiroth." The boy breathed, pulling away from the kiss when the man started to scissor his tight hole. The hand holding his rump massaged and kneaded it when a third finger slipped past the ring. He rubbed against the boys inner walls making Sora moan louder.

"AH!" Sora yelled out when the bundle of nerves in his rear was struck and sent a wave of pure euphoria through his entire body. The man slipped his fingers out, making the boy whimper. He only wanted the boy to feel such great pleasure from his cock itself. Not his fingers, He cupped the boys cheeks and lifted him, spreading them before slowly pushing the boy onto his dick. Sora met Sephiroth bright eyes as he came down around the man. He snapped them shut in a pained expression when Sora was fully seated against the man lap again, and was filled by the hard arousal. Sephiroth pumped the boy when he felt him clench and unclench around him trying to adjust. The brunette was taking to long and the vampire thought stimulation would be best, so he left the boys sex and lifted him by the hips.

"w-Wait- AAH!" Sora started as he was lifted and the only thing in him was the head, but the silver haired man pushed him down forcefully, slamming the boy around him roughly and making him cry out, tears streaking down his face. Sephiroth quickly lifted the boy and repositioned himself before impaling into him again.

"AAH! Sephiroth!" The boy yelled, his expression of lust instead of pain as the mans new angle drove straight into the bundle of sensitive nerves.

"Lift yourself." Sephiroth smirked to the boy's face of utter bliss and Sora leaned his hands against the side of the tub. Lifting himself off the man and quickly being pushed down by one of Sephiroths hands, his hips coming up to drive into the boy, making him cry out again. He strained to quickly lift himself at a steady pace but Sephiroth loved the show in front of him. The boy's eyes filled with lust and his mouth wide as moans passed through his tired throat, watching the boy bounce onto his cock. The view was practically as stimulating as the tight heat that surrounded his hard member. The water of the tub was sloshing around violently and spilled over the side every time the younger male splashed into the water. Sephiroth captured the boy's lips in a hard kiss before pulling the boy off of his cock.

"Ah, w-what?" Sora asked curiously and whimpered at the loss of being filled. The man took Sora and repositioned him, placing the youths tan hands on the edge of the tub and making his knees rest on the bottom of the tub. He came behind him and quickly shoved into the boy, making him cry out before Sephiroth shoved out and into the boy at a shockingly quick pace. He trusted hard and quickly into the boys ass, nailing his prostate and making the boy cry out and hold onto the edge for life at the amazing feeling of being trusted into by the mans hard arousal.

He stomach started to coil as he trusted his hips back to meet the mans pace. Sephiroth leaned forward and nipped at his neck, driving the brunette even crazier. His pale hand reached around and he teased the tip of Sora's weeping cock. Sora couldn't take much more of the teeth racking across his neck, the hand teasing his cock and the mind blowing stimulation he was receiving behind him. He would be gone soon.

"Ok… Sora…" Sephiroth grunted out between strong thrust. "Come for me." His deep voice rang out huskily over Sora's strangled cries as he gave Sora one more strong nail to his prostate, and sank his teeth into Sora's neck.

"AH!" Sora cried out at the pain but soon moaned out his owners name when he came against the hand. He clenched around the hard cock and after thrusting into the boy a few more times and swallowing up the sweet, lust filled blood, boiling with the sweet satisfaction of climax, Sephiroth came as well. Filling the boy to the rim with his essence before pulling his sharp canines out of the boy, and pulling out his softening cock from the boy's sticky entrance.

The man stood and picked up the smaller male, who looked completely spent but extremely happy with his climax. The white liquid seeped past the boys soon to be sore cheeks and Sephiroth lapped at the holes he created in the boy's neck. Sora was either tired because he'd drank a bit to much then intended or Sora was simply one who got tired after sex quickly. Sephiroth balanced Sora's wet body on one arm and unplugged the tub, letting it drain of the dirty water before stepping under the showerhead and rinsing both of them off.

He dried them both and carried his pet to his bedroom and laid him down so he could sleep.

"Sephiroth…" The boy said tiredly to his master.

"Yes pet." The taller man came down to lean closer to the youth and received a small embarrassed peck to the lips before the boy fell back and dozed off into the land of dreams.

END

Nezumi speaking.

Well that's the first lemon I posted up on this website. Lol oh nervousness.

But man I am sooo sleepy. While writing this I had trouble keeping my freaking eyes open lol oh well. RNR for the next chapter.

Also I realize it was short. It's short because I have a crap load of school work and don't have much time to write as much as I'd like. But since they're going to be smaller (unless I have breaks and such then they should be the regular page amount) I should update like everyday. At least that's what I think x3 Gah I'm so sleepy.

Oh my. Nighty night… I say that but I can never sleep. I have Itachi lines (but that's ok cause I cosplay him) and L bags! (yay cosplay!) lol but it doesn't work for my sora cosplay lol gah. I have cosplay on the brain.

RNR folks. .


	8. Invitation

Nezumi speaking.

I'm jamming out, and luckily had little homework today ^-^ And I'm jamming to tons of music.

Colorblind – counting crows

Say anything – I can be sexual too

Tons by owl city and tons of techno and anime theme songs. But currently colorblind is making me sway lol x3 so I'm excited and eager to write ^-^

Disclaimer. I don't own. If I did do you really think I'd need to write fanfiction for it??? I would just make it all perverted in the first place. Lol~

**Chapter 8**

**Invitation**

Sora groaned lightly when he started to wake up.

"Ow…" He spoke lowly when he tried to move but a sore pain ran through his lower body. He shifted and felt the sheets that where draped over him against his body and peeked under to see that he was nude.

'I thought that was just a dream!' He yelled frantically in his mind before observing his surroundings and find himself in Sephiroth rooms and noted that said man wasn't in the room. Sora stood up slowly and darted to the door. He quickly ran across the hall, in his birthday suit.

The silvered hair male lightly chuckled when his acute hearing heard the youth lowly saying 'Ow.'

'Maybe I'll be a bit more gentle next time or a little rougher.' The sadistic vampires smirk grew and he sipped the deep crimson liquid. After having a taste of Sora's blood his hunger grew but he had to stop himself from draining the boy, so he left after the brunette went to sleep and had a couple snacks. Sora's blood was so alluring it left him starved and after being out he still decided to have a cup from the emergency jars, conveniently stoked in his fridge.

A knock came at the door and the vampire opened to see Demyx. The male only came by to drop of blood once a week.

"Um may I see Sora?" Demyx asked his leader and felt a little odd. It was like he was a little kid asking his friends mom if they could come out and play. Or like asking someone to play with their cute pet, which was technically the true.

'Oh yes. He wants to be my pets friend.' Sephiroth remembered, normally not paying attention to the weaker vampire and forgetting him easily but Sephiroth stepped to the side and allowed the man in, smirking when he ran to the room and called his pets name loudly.

"Sooooora!" He barged into the room just as Sora slipped one of the extra long shirts over his head. "Why are you wearing baggy clothes when we went shopping." Demyx said coming closer to Sora who was taking a step back with each step he took forward. When Sora's back it his bedroom wall and Demyx was only an arm length away the blond stopped dead, his eyes widening as he stared at his friend. The strong scent of spent men filled his nostrils, as did Sephiroths scent lacing around Sora's

"D-Demyx, please-"

"GAH! I-I AHHH!" His friend yelled and jumped to Sora, making them fall to the ground.

"Shut up Dem!" Sora wiggled under the mans tight hug.

"That was quicker then I thought!" Sora covered the others mouth so his yells would be muffled.

"Please just shush." Sora's bright eyes shown desperation and Demyx nodded before his friend let him go, and sighed. Going to take a seat and wincing when his bum made contact with his seat, making Demyx giggle.

"So was it one of those outfits we bought yesterday that got him?" The blond said, full of pride at his amazing fashion sense.

"No! I'm not answering these questions." He whispered lowly and blushed.

Demyx pouted but said 'fine' and grabbed one of Sora's many bags and pulled out an outfit he'd picked out during their shopping spree. "Well you should wear this for him." He pulled out an outfit Sora didn't even know how to get into and frowned at the vampire's wide smile.

"Why did you even but that?"

"Fine just get out of those clothes." Demyx laughed at the boy's sour attitude and shoved the outfit into the bag.

"Whatever!" Was all Sora said as he slowly walked to one of the many bags and pulled out leather pants, since they where the only this he was allowed to buy and fished out a low neck, tight armed gray shirt.

"Do vamps have a leather fetish?" The youth asked quickly changing.

"No we all have good taste." Demyx grabbed Sora and pulled him into the living room once the boy was finished.

His owner had just closed the door and turned to the other males, sticking something in his pocket. Demyx was smiling a sharp-toothed grin and Sora was hiding behind him, willing the light blush on his cheeks to fade.

"Hungry pet?"

Demyx giggled like a pervert when he thought 'Hungry for what exactly?' but stopped when he received a pinch to his side. Sora still nodded to his owner who went to the phone and gave Sora a look.

"Pancakes?" Sora said like it was a question, still not to sure about ordering things. He went to sit by the couch on the floor, like he usually did and Demyx sat on the couch with Sephiroth as they waited only a few short minutes for the food. The short time was hell for Sora, hearing Demyx snicker and meeting Sephiroths eyes made him nervous and embarrassed.

Aretha walked in with the tray and politely smiled to the strongest vampire. Her eyes widened slightly when she had a good minute to smell the air around her. She looked to Sora who was blushing and trying to avoid eye contact. Demyx once again snickered and Sephiroth smirked. After she'd left and the stack of deliciously displayed pancakes was given to Sora, he ate it quickly as usual, concentrating on his food and trying to ignore the men.

"Yesterday, how did you handle him?" The question was directed to Demyx who frowned.

"He tasted bad." He stuck his tongue out and made a sound in his throat, showing his distaste. "Maleficent is strange. Why would she send him?"

"He was a 'test' you could say. I've been invited to pay her a visit." He pulled the thing he shoved in his pocket to reveal stationary paper that had a formal invitation on it.

"Will you go?" Demyx asked and Sora looked up curiously after swallowing a warm slice of pancake.

"I suppose. The hag isn't a threat."

"Where will I go?" Sora spoke, through his stuffed mouth.

"You will be coming with me."

'I'd marked him more then one reason. I thought this would happen.' Sephiroth thought, but what was the other reason. Maybe his sadistic and perverted side was a reason, or even the boys alluring blood, or could he simply have an attraction for his pet.

"We'll be leaving as soon as possible. She has already made preparations for us."

1121314151617181910

Sora was sitting in his room with his vampire friend intending to ask him for advice but wasn't sure what Demyx would really be able to say to help him.

"What's up?" Demyx asked giving the boy a look at the expression he had.

"Well, I want to see my two friends and tell them I'll be going on this trip… but I don't know if Sephiroth will let me go. He said I could go if I'm good but I don't think I've been bad."

"Just ask him." Demyx said and stood to leave, meaning that Sora would be asking now and the blond would give the boy 'privacy' to ask, hoping perverted things would happen.

"Wait…" Sora did not feel confident at all.

"Fine I'll stay a little longer but you have to let me some of the clothes we bought on you." Demyx really wanted to see his adorable friend in some of the cuter outfits, and prayed Sephiroth would want to see as well.

"…Ok." Sora sighed.

"Okay wait here!" Demyx yelled and ran out of the room to find Sephiroth in his office, eyeing the letter. He stepped up to him and bowed his head respectfully when he had caught his attention. "Sephiroth, I wanted to know if you'd like to see some of the things you're pet has gotten. He will be trying them on for me since I wasn't able to see them on him yet."

Sephiroth wondered why the blond was still here and if this would become a regular thing but after a short minute he nodded making Demyx flash a quick eager smile before he bowed his head again.

"Okay, please take a seat in the living room." He finished and ran out back to Sora who looked bored. Demyx pulled him out into the hall and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Demyx!" Sora yelled when he was pushed in.

"I'll give you the clothes and when you change come to the living room. We'll have a fashion show!" Demyx closed the door in Sora's face.

"Demyx! Who's we!?" Sora yelled at the door as he tried to open it, but the vampire held it with his vampire strength. He wasn't as strong as Sephiroth but he was definitely stronger then Sora.

"Shush!" Demyx yelled to the door and tried to find anything to keep the door closed. When he saw Sephiroth step out of his office and give him an odd look, he smiled to himself.

"If you don't mind can you help Sora out? He's having difficulties getting out of his clothes." Demyx said low enough so only the man could hear, Sora's loud banging against the door blocking Demyx whispered voice.

"Hn." Sephiroth nodded his head in agreement and Demyx let go of the door to run to Sora's room and rummage through the bags for select outfits.

When Sora actually tried the door again, instead of banging against the door he opened and gasped to the switch. His master stepped forward, walking in and closing the door behind him. The man leaned over the boy and started to lift the youth's shirt.

"H-huh?" Sephiroth was only able to stutter out the word, not being able to form a sentence.

"You're having trouble stripping so I'm going to help you." Sephiroth slipped the shirt over his head and flung it to the side. Then quickly went to the snap of his leather pants.

"Uh, wait." Sora blushed and looked to the man nervously. Sephiroth covered his lips in a hard kiss. Despite Sora's nervous 'wait' he kissed his master back.

"I'm only helping you strip, but you are never to tell me to wait. You do not tell me what to do." Sephiroth growled and cupped his pet's crotch through his pants, making Sora yelp.

"Okay." Sora whispered lowly, embarrassment lowering his voice, and arousal making him drop his head to hide his blush.

Sephiroth released him and unzipped his pants, sliding them off of him and revealing Sora's briefs, that where developing a bulge.

"Obviously it would have been pointless for you to tell me to wait if you where already becoming aroused." Sephiroth observed and voiced the obvious making Sora's tan cheeks flush noticeable. A pale hand lifted Sora's chin, making big eyes meet catlike eyes. Sephiroth smirked, revealing his sharp teeth and he let his tongue run over Sora's parted lips, making him shiver.

A knock came at the door pulled them both out of the moment and Sephiroth pulled away from the boy clad in his underwear to open the door to Demyx who was holding a couple of bags with clothes he picked out. Sephiroth took them and left them inside the bathroom so Demyx wouldn't walk in and see Sora's embarrassment.

"You have to try them all on!" Demyx yelled when Sephiroth left, closing the door behind him.

Sora sighed, calming himself before reaching into a bag. His mouth slightly dropped at the outfits that filled the bags.

'I think it would have been easier if Sephiroth just stay in here an-' Sora started and his eyes widened before he blushed all the way to his ears. 'No! What am I thinking!' Sora shook his head quickly to dismiss the thoughts.

"Don't keep us waiting Sora!" He heard Demyx yell and slammed his hand against the wall to shut him up.

'Oh lets just get this over with!'

END~

Nezumi speaking.

In the last chapter I was trying to say I lol'ed to a review. But I didn't remember the Screen name so I put SN so I could go back and change it. But I forgot. Lol. So

Pixel Kitty

Your review about the chapter being Fap Material was great.

I also want to say thanks to

Khfujoshigirl98

Thanks for so many reviews and

Blackpanterwolf

Thanks for the review and awesome convo about scary fangirls xD

And everyone else that reviews I need you all to know… I 3 you !!!

Idk if fanfiction lets you do the little line to make a heart so…

I heart you!

LOOVE! Lol I just adore the support ^-^ it is inspirational haha.

So RNR for the next chapter!

Oh and

Penemuel

I'm uber excited I turned you to the dark side (Sephiroth love for Sora side that is!)


	9. Permission Please

Nezumi speaking

Gah! I kneeew it! I knew I forgot someone!!! AH!! I forgot

**xXxSmidexXx**

Lol soooryy! When I type up the chapters I type them on a computer that doesn't have the internet so I basically told my bud to just go to my reviews and read me some reviewer names and I used the ones I recognized(since I can't remember all of the spelling and such and such)! But I felt like she was forgetting a couple… AND YOU were one of them!(now I'm sure there are other people I forgot…)

Gah, I'm a jerk lol… Well I have a story and a chapter to make it up to you(a very lemon cookies chapter)! I'll tell you the story after this chapter though~ so let's start this up :3

Oh and so I'm guessing you guys want the next story to be Cloud loving Sora??? Lol I'll leave the poll up for a little longer, just in case~

**Chapter 9**

**Permission Please**

"Alright, there are no more outfits! Please Demyx enough!" Sora yelled hiding his body in the hallway so the two in the living room couldn't see the last outfit.

"I haven't even seen this one all the way yet! Only your head, that's not fair. The blond man sitting on the couch with the head vampire yelled back to his annoyed looking friend.

Sora used all his will power to show the humiliating outfit to the two men, and pushed himself out of the hallway. There he stood in front of his owner and friend wearing a long black strap running from just under his shoulder and to his wrist on his right arm. On his left leg he had another black strap running around to his ankle, a tight corset, and a frilly Lolita skirt.

"Oh! You are soooo cute!" Demyx stood to run and huggle the younger boy but was quickly pushed away and toward the door.

"You've seen it so leave!" Sora hated that his friend made him try this on, in front of Sephiroth no less. But the silver haired man had his usual expression so Sora wasn't too worried about the man.

"Oh fine I'll leave! Have fun with the clothes!" Sora tried to push Demyx through the door but the vampire held the door frame long enough to yell to the strong vampire on the couch that his pet had a question. Sora shut the door praying the man didn't hear, he was too nervous to ask.

"What is you're question pet?" Sora mentally cursed at the question but quickly composed himself and turned around with a smile.

"Oh, nothing, I don't know what he's talking about~" Sora tried, but his voice held a nervous tone that easily gave him away. Sephiroth gave him that look and Sora came to sit on the floor in front of him. He wasn't forced to sit on the floor it was just more comfortable for him, but it made him seem more like a pet.

"It's nothing… I just wanted to go somewhere." Sora answered and Sephiroth leaned over and placed the smaller man on his lap, making him straddle him.

"Where would that be?" Sephiroth asked rubbing the boys neck and holding him firmly around the waist.

"I wanna see my friends before we leave…" Sora spoke nervously trying not to meet the others bright eyes.

"You've been a good boy, mostly." Sephiroth hummed as he thought over letting the boy see the hunters. They didn't pose him any threat so what could it hurt? The need to tease the boy was great so he decided he would make him work for it. Sephiroth smirked a sharp tooth grin and the hand that was massaging the brunettes neck moved him closer so he could push his lips against the smaller mans in a strong kiss. He slipped his tongue into the boys willing mouth. He teased the boy's wet muscle making the boy shiver on top of him divinely. The hand that had been wrapped around his waist lifted quickly to rub the covered stomach. He sucked the boys tongue urging him to move it more instead of continuing his nervous strokes. He quickly ripped the delicate fabric of the skirt, throwing it carelessly to the side. Sora was a boy and despite his girlish features he was indeed a guy (this was very obvious due to the bulge under the skirt that was slowly forming) and the garment was unnecessary.

The smaller man pulled away for air but quickly sucked in a breath when he was groped through his briefs.

"You can go if you are a good boy." Sephiroth smirked widely to the youth, meeting his bright eyes before giving him another squeeze through his underwear. Sora whimpered and nodded at the deal and to the touch and he leaned forward himself to kiss Sephiroth, his hips moving on their own. Due to Sora's willingness to kiss him the hand that held his neck moved down to pull the bow that was on his chest, loosening the long array of ribbon that laced in front of him and kept his corset in place. It fell to the floor quickly and he was left only in his briefs with the small accessories around his arm and leg.

Sora whimpered when Sephiroth stood and he accidentally slipped his lips off of the taller man that was holding him in place as he carried him out of the living. Sora wrapped his legs around the strong waist so he wouldn't fall while Sephiroth nipped and sucked on the youth's neck. Instead of going to his own room, Sephiroth took them to Sora's; he thought it would be more suitable for the idea that had just formed in his mind. He opened the shade of the bed quickly and placed the boy on the bed, straddling him quickly and proceeding to kiss him hungrily.

"Mmm." Sora moaned into the kiss when he felt the wet muscle ravish his mouth. The delightful noise made Sephiroth smirk and he let his hand trail over Sora's side then he scrapped his sharp nail over the seam and ripped through the boys undergarments and releasing his sex. He growled lowly in his throat and left the boys lips so he could tease the boys already perk nipples. Sora's hands came up to lace in long silver locks when he felt a sharp tooth nip at the sensitive spot on his chest. On of his hands left the long hair to grip and fist the mans shirt hinting for him to loss it. Sephiroth leaned back, leaving the boys pink nubs and quickly pulled the shirt over his head. His long silver hair cascaded around him and framed the strong body, his pale tone torso and tented pants catching Sora's eyes against the dark background of a black curtain.

Sora himself was sprawled on the bed completely nude except for the black wraps around two of his limbs. His bright big eyes were glassy with need and he licked his bruised lips in anticipation.

This was a test to see how good of a boy he could be; if he cooperated he'd be able to see his hunter friends, so Sephiroth planned on pushing the boy as much as he could.

"Do the rest yourself." Sephiroth commanded and Sora slowly leaned up into a sitting position. His hands shook slightly as they came to unbutton Sephiroths pants and slip down the zipper. Sora could just see the mans arousal and he blushed furiously at the underwear less man in front of him. He looked up and meet the mans lust filled eyes and he pulled down the pants, releasing the others cock from it's clothed prison. Sephiroth hissed when the fabric rubbed against him and he slipped the pants off the rest of the way. A pale hand gripped at the spiky locks and he pulled him up into another forceful kiss before pulling the boy back and meeting his eyes.

"Pet's like to play with toys but for now you can play with me since I haven't been able to get you any other treat." Sephiroth smirked and Sora blushed. Just what did Sephiroth mean by 'toys' and did he actually plan on buying them? But more importantly was Sora really supposed to 'touch' him?

Sora received another hard kiss and as if they had a mind of their own, his hands reached forward to brush down the mans strong toned abs, his fingers playing over the dips and falling to his waist. He nervously wrapped his fingers around Sephiroths dick, not exactly sure on what to do. He pumped his hand around it and felt the taller man growl in his throat while they kissed. Sora almost smiled, he was doing good, the thought made the younger male pump him faster. Sephiroth pulled Sora's mouth away by the grip he had on his locks and he pushed him down so that he was face to face with the mans dick.

"Suck." Sephiroths deep voice commanded hotly and Sora blushed all the way to his ears as his eyes meet the mans large member. But despite his nervous heart beating against his chest his tongue slipped out and licked at the tip. He once again heard a hiss from the man holding his head, and he ran his tongue over it more, earning a groan from the bigger man when he took the head into his mouth and sucked, running his tongue over the slit and tasting the smallest hint of precum. Sora pushed forward, running his wet muscle in any direction he could and sucking as he took in as much into his mouth as he could but the process was much harder then Sora thought it would be. Not only was he having trouble breathing through his nose but he couldn't quite take in anymore of the mans cock. He bobbed his head adding more difficulties to the process. He swallowed down the little bit of cum that leaked from the tip. The man above him groaned prompting Sora to try harder at the groan of approval but he gagged lightly and tears quickly spilled over his cheeks at the awkward sting in his throat. The hand that was laced in his hair gripped and he was pulled back quickly, releasing the cock with a wet pop before he was pushed back onto the mattress.

Sephiroth leaned back over the boy and stroked the boy's need with a tight slow grip and licked the youths parted lips before biting his bottom lip. While he teased the boy his free hand slipped down to unwrap the black wrap around his leg. He stroked the boy harder, making him moan against his mouth, but Sephiroth covered it with his lips and kissed him forcefully while working his free hand to lift and pull away one of the younger mans hands that was latched to his hair, and he quickly tied the wrap around his hand, and securing the other end to one of the poles of the canopy bed.

"H-huh?" Sora stuttered out after pulling away from the kiss when he tried to pull his wrist but couldn't budge it. While Sora looked back he felt his other arm get pulled back quickly and become fastened. He looked up at the man who was smirking widely at the display before.

The bondage seemed to make Sora nervous, but his cock twitched in anticipation. He kissed the youth again and there tongues played against each other wantonly. Sephiroth sucked Sora's tongue past his lips and their wet muscles brushed against each other out of their mouths. He lifted his pale hand and commanded his pet to suck on the three digits. After they had been generously coated with the boys saliva Sephiroth let his nails rack over his chest slowly, leaving light red marks in their wake.

"What should I do next to you my pet?" He asked smugly and his trailed down lower.

"Oh…" Sora breathed out, not being able to form a reply, his mind to clouded to work correctly.

"Would you like for me to fuck you?" Sephiroths smirk grew and the boy hesitantly nodded.

"Beg for it like a pet begs for a treat." He commanded and the hand that was trailing down slipped down to the boy's entrance and a single digit circled the ring teasingly.

"Uh…please Sephiroth, p-please fu-fuck me." Sora stuttered nervously and squirmed, pushing his hips down trying to take the finger under him.

"Good boy." Sephiroth quickly impaled the finger as deeply as it could go and Sora moaned, clenching and unclenching his inner walls in anticipation. Sephiroth wasted no time slipping in a second and a third finger. He scissored and rubbed the boys walls, observing the way the youth shivered under him and the way his lips parted and throat clenched as he moaned his name loudly.

"Tell me what you want?" Sephiroth nipped at the boy's neck before meeting the boys lidded eyes.

"…You." Sora moaned out and the fingers in him were pulled out and he was quickly pushed into. He writhed and his back arched as he pulled against his restraints harshly. The need to grip the bed sheets ached at his fingertips as the man pushed his cock in to the hilt. Sephiroth moaned as the tight passage clenched around him when the body arched. He lapped at the small tears on the boys face and kissed him, sharing the salty taste with Sora before he pulled out and quickly shoved back in repeatedly.

Sora's mouth opened wide as a soundless scream passed his lips at the hard object disappeared and quickly filled him again. The hoarse yells quickly changed to loud moans as the man started a steady pace that brushed Sora's prostate with every thrust.

He moaned into a kiss and he pulled against his wraps, forcing the bed to rock harder.

Sephiroth leaned down to suck against the mark he'd left from their previous night and his thrust increased wildly as the animalistic part of him remembered the arousing taste of the boy's blood.

"AH!" Sora yelled at the faster pounding against his sensitive bundle of nerves and he wrapped his legs around the vampires waist, arching his back toward the mans cock with each hard thrust.

Sora yelled Sephiroths name when he felt an added ton of pleasure as the man pumped his dick and attacked his mouth, still pounding into the boy, despite the pain in his wrist Sora was yelling in complete ecstasy as something started to coil tightly in the pit of his stomach. Sephiroth slammed roughly into the boy and gave his dick a tight squeeze before sinking his sharp canines into the spot he'd made on the tan neck the night before.

The triple assault on his body made the boy arch hard and release against his and Sephiroths chest. He yelled out his owners name and his voice went a pitch louder when he clenched around Sephiroth and the taller man came, thrusting as they rode out the wave of pleaser as there orgasms racked their bodies. Sephiroth moaned against the boys neck as he swallowed the last of blood he could take before he slipped his cock and canines out of the smaller man

Sephiroth pulled back and observed the spent boy, noting the tired arms. He untied them easily and kissed the boys wrist, surprising Sora but he was to tired to look think of it any further. His body wasn't use to such rough sex and that caused him to easily tire. Sephiroth was about to leave and go out for a nice snack after having a taste of his pet's blood but his wrist was grabbed weakly by said pet. His eye's looked tired and his body had a light sheen of sweat, while his backside leaked of the vampire's fluids, making for a very appealing sight.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked him and Sephiroth laid next to his pet instead of leaving as he'd planned.

"You've been a good boy so you may see the two hunters tomorrow." He let the smaller male cradle against his naked body and Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Sora, whoso breathing quickly steadied and he fell asleep. Sephiroth stayed a while longer but when the need to drink was beginning to rack his brain; he decided he'd come back to his pet.

He slipped away easily and slipped on anything and created a portal out to the street, choosing any unsuspecting civilian for a meal to get the strong taste of Sora's amazing blood off of his tongue.

END

Nezumi speaking. Ok I felt sooo bad for like making you guys wait for this chapter for what three four days? That's just not cool man… but I have had like zero time. I hate school! It makes me sick, like seriously, I remember watching anime and when the characters had to much health they would seriously get sick and think 'that's crap' but I never actually noticed that crap happens to me all the time. I've been swamped in homework for every subject and I totally got a fever and nausea… it was horrible… haha

But I gave you a Lemon to make amends for waiting for soooo long for an update…

Now I'll tell xXxSmidgexXx a funny story.

So I'm walking the two mile walk home from school with my usually buddies, minus one, so me and my four buddies are walking and shiz and we see a car with it's tire hanging off the side driving extra slow down the road (instead of stopping…) so we all said 'FAIL BLOG!' and where going to take a picture for it (type fail blog (dot) org or look for fail blogs account on you tube if you don't know what it is) and my friend pulls out his phone and his about to start running to the car, but doesn't even get to take half a step before he somehow stumbles. With his arms up high in the air, and his body shaking like jelo he plummets to the earth and lands flat on his face… I DIED~!!!! Lmfaoo!!! AH!

Me and my girl friend and her cousin where dying!!!! We seriously had to sit down we where laughing so hard. My boyfriend lol'ed and said "Fail blog Fail!" but we missed it so we couldn't use it for fail blog.

I'm lol'ing right now because he laid on the floor for a good ten minuets! I though he passed out! Lmfao ! AAAH!!! It was great. And when he stood up and had that whole scrapped hand but no blood thing kids usuallay get when they scrap there hands or knees we kissed his booboo's for laughing for the whole time he laid on the floor. I had to kiss it extra since I pointed and laughed at him the rest of the way home everytime he saied

"Pain." In an extra sad deep voice. It was great.

I hope you enjoyed that story because that's like the highlight of my month… AHAHAHAH! I'm lol'ing sooo hard!!! Crying! AH!! .

….

So RnR for more~


	10. Maleficent Home

Nezumi speaking

Hello all. I'm thinking that Cloud and Sora is going to win this poll so I think I'm going to close it and run with this pairing. If I do run with this pairing I'm totally going to put one of my FAVORITE pairings in there as a side pairing, just because I can lol.

So I'll stop talking and start this bad boy up.

I seriously can't believe how many chapters this is! I thought it would be short, but who knows how long it will seriously have to be x3 enjoy~

**Chapter 10**

**Maleficents Home**

Sora was rushing up a hallway, his face filled with glee as he flew up the small amount of steps to a wooden door. He banged his fist furiously against the door, his smile wide.

"I'm coming stop knocking!" He heard the anger call and knocked louder, giddy.

"Stop it shit!" The door was pulled open harshly and the scarred man on the other side looked thoroughly pissed. The expression quickly disappeared and Sora was tackled to the ground.

"Sora! Oh my fucking god, Sora!" Leon hugged the man tightly, and if it weren't for his amazing composer he would have probably been crying.

"Leon! It's me!" Sora yelled and hugged the man tightly; unlike Leon the youth was shedding happy tears.

"Who is it Leon?" A familiar blond walked out and instantly looked like he wanted to cry as well, but instead he jumped into the hug.

"Oh my fucking god! Sora." The blond yelled and Sora laughed.

"Leon said the same thing!" The boy yelled but still hugged the two as hard as he good.

When Leon's neighbor walked past the scene and gave the three a look, whispering 'homos' under his breath Sora laughed loudly and yelled how he missed the unfamiliar man too.

Once they dragged the scene inside they where still hugging the youth repeatedly.

"So why are you here?" Cloud asked the brunette.

"What you don't want me here?" The boy acted hurt and received a sharp knock to the head.

"Don't say something so stupid!" The two taller men growled at him and he pouted.

"I'm just saying bye before I leave. Sephiroths been invited to see Maleficent, another vampire, in her home and he's bringing me. I just don't know how long of a visit this will be since he doesn't seem to excited to go." Sora explained and stretched out on Leon's old couch. He missed it, despite how amazing his new bed was.

'I wonder what they did to my old apartment…' Sora wondered but dismissed it.

"So how is he treating you?" They men said in unison, that was really there only question.

'Erm, besides the rape, well is it rape?' Sora chuckled to himself. "He's very nice actually… I have my own, very nice room, I made friends with a schoolgirl" Sora laughed and he received a raised eyebrow from both men.

"Leather pants?" They asked referencing his outfit.

"Well I think vampires have some type of leather fetish, like you two. Especially Leon!" He smiled, noting their outfits.

"You can't be serious, he's a sadistic vampire! You're trying to tell us he isn't the slightest abusive?" Leon frowned ignoring the comment with a brush of his shoulder length hair. Sora blushed as he reviewed the 'abuse.' Sephiroths abuse was a little to close for comfort, if it wasn't just banging the boy.

"A blush!" Cloud growled noticing the youths face. Sora received a stern look that said 'Speak now.' so he sighed.

"No~ everything's fine!" Sora smiled trying to reassure them. "I don't have much time to be out today since we're leaving tonight so just shush and spoil me!" He pulled the taller men into a hug to try and distract them from further questions. The two men inhaled and frowned.

"You smell like sex." The growled and Sora practically laughed a nervous chuckle.

"What? It that even possible."

The two men knew all to well what sex smelt like, since they got into the activity a lot, but they weren't the subject today Sora was. Did the vampire use Sora that way? They gave the boy the look making him squirm under the hard stares.

"Sh-shut up guys, you're so perverted! Take me places!" He grabbed them by the hands and then proceeded to pull them out of the house. He wanted to spend time with them not get scolded for doing… it.

.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,……,.,.,.

The brunette was currently riding on Cloud's back as they walked back home. The sun was starting to set so they had to cut there day of fun short. All in all he had a good time with the two as usual. They did a lot of things that tourist usually came to do since for some reason they noticed that despite all the years of living in the city they never did things like site seeing, or go to the city's amazing restaurants. After a long day they where kind of spent but Sora smiled widely the entire time, to happy to be really tired.

"Every night I see you standing on the corner!" Sora sung the tune that he'd downloaded onto Leon's Ipod months ago, but living with Sephiroth hadn't given him the chance to jam much, despite the large entertainment center he had. Sora made a note to see what kind of music his owner liked.

"Shut up Sora." Cloud chuckled and he received a bump from Sora.

"You! We should go to the fair." Sora reminded the men of the sign that was in the park and the three nodded in unison. Hopefully Sora would be able to go.

When Leon opened the door, he frowned, as did Cloud. On the couch, like last time when they first lost Sora, Sephiroth sat lazily reading a magazine Leon subscribed too.

Sora jumped off of Clouds back and walked to his master without a word. Sephiroth pet the boy's head and Sora smiled, making Leon and Cloud exchange a look.

"Can I come see them when we come back?" Sora asked the taller man who looked at the two hunters, who once again looked terrible sad.

"I'll think about it…" Sephiroth spoke and the two looked more stricken, giving him a small sense of glee. Sora nodded and ran back to hug his friends goodbye quickly before running back to Sephiroth and holding on to him before they where sucked into a portal. He waved at his friends as he disappeared and clung to the hard body when the darkness swallowed his vision.

They shortly arrived in Sephiroths home and he picked up the bags he had packed for them easily. He hooked Sora's collar and pulled him to follow him. Sora convinced his owner to let him be without it when he saw his friends. They made there way through the long clean hallways Sora had never seen before, every time they came home it was usually through a portal. He was pulled into an elevator and they took it all the way to the bottom. Sora stared at his master, whose face held it's normal stern expression.

"What kind of music do you like?" He asked and the man gave him a questioning look.

"Why?"

"I don't know I'm just curious." Sora felt his cheeks go hot under the strong gaze and he quickly looked down to observe his feet. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and he was pulled closer to Sephiroth.

Once the elevator had stopped the silver haired man lead him to the entrance of a great lobby and Sora wondered how much it would cost to actually live here. He was lead out to the street where there was a large expensive looking black car. Lining the sidewalk were heads of silver. Riku, Kadaj, and Zexion bowed their heads to Sephiroth.

"Would you like for me to call Yazoo and Loz as well." Kadaj asked his leader who nodded negatively.

"They won't be needed for this trip, they will stay here and watch over the others." Sephiroth explained and Zexion opened the door for the strongest vampire. Sephiroth went into the car after handing the bags to Riku and Sora went in after him, noting the way the three other vampires bright eyes widened considerable when he past them.

Soon the car started to move along the road, and Sora wondered who was driving but was more worried about the looks he was receiving from the three weaker vampires. He could just barely hear them sniff the air in the car, as if trying to make sure they weren't wrong. They sure weren't. The strong smell of the vampire was laced over every inch of Sora's unique scent.

Sora felt his masters arm hook around his waist possessively and as the silent ride dragged on he feel asleep, his head falling to rest on the strong shoulder next to him.

.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,……,.,.,.

His owner shook him awake and he blinked lazily as he looked around the car in a groggy lost state. When the door was opened and he felt the cool night breeze he shivered and crawled out of the dark car. He was still too sleepy and really didn't bother to pay attention till he heard the car pull away. He looked around, noting the four other vampires and almost chuckling at their similar appearances, and then he outwardly gasped at the large house, no mansion that they stood in front of. Looking around further he realized that they where surrounded by foods and that if this was Maleficent home, the place she held control over was no doubt in the country.

They walked to the door of the giant home and Sephiroth sighed loudly, seeming to already be bored with the experience. He knocked loudly and the door quickly opened to reveal an odd looking fellow. Besides the bright green eyes, his skin held a green tone that made one of Sora's eyebrows raise curiously. Their hair was black and they had purple marking on their face.

"Sephiroth." The boy stated smiling a small sharp tooth grin, making Sephiroth grunt in turn at the rude way he was addressed. "Right this way." He continued and gestured for them to enter. When the single brunette passed he squinted and frowned to the human. Sora had a sinking feeling about this place.

Another pair of vampires took their bags and they continued to follow the one that had opened the door to them through large hallways. They were escorted to a room that held a large table. The room was decorated in expensive looking vases and painting. At the end of the long wooden table was woman, or what looked to be a woman. Her skin was surprisingly green, and held not a tone of what would be considered a healthy skin tone. The part of the eye that would normally be white was a shade of green and she had on deep red lipstick, and a dark shade of purple eye shadow. Sora also found her outfit unnecessary. She had on a large black cape with purple accents, and even odder a headpiece that resembled two large horns. It blocked view of the top of her head and dipped to a point on her forehead.

All the vampires in the room bowed their heads in an exchange of respect and Sora lowered his as well, his nerves running rapid.

"Maleficent." Sephiroths deep alluring voice curled over Sora's ears and he shuddered.

"Sephiroth, you came. We've missed you here." She smiled a sharp tooth grin and her voice proved that she was indeed female.

"What a pleasant thought." The strongest head of silver replied, a bite sarcastic.

"When I heard of your new pet I just had to see him for myself and it seemed like the perfect opportunity for you to pay us a visit. I see you've brought some of you higher ranks, splendid." She spoke in the same proper tone as Sephiroth usually did and Sora wondered how old they where. The other vampires nodded respectfully as she acknowledged their presence.

"They will escort you to your rooms. You aren't my only guest Sephiroth, others will be coming to our little … 'party'" She smiled and waved her hand lazily. Two look a likes came from the shadows.

"Hn." Sephiroth hummed, having had enough of the conversation, he started toward the two vampires, pulling Sora by the collar.

"You're free to roam but I would like to see your pet soon. I will send for him later." She spoke to their leaving forms and chuckled darkly once they had left. She did enjoy Sephiroths soar attitude. Sora shivered, praying the women wouldn't call for him anytime soon.

The lower ranks had been situated in one of the many lavish guest rooms and Sephiroth was given one of the master suits.

"We'll see what we can do for your… pet." The two said looking at the brunette with something of disgust.

"He will be staying in my room." Sephiroth stated flatly to the two.

"Then we will get him a matt for the floor." They offered to give him something dogs would normally sleep on.

"You realize who you are speaking to yes?" The two nodded. "So then you understand you are not to mistreat what is mine."

"…Yes sir." They said despite the evident frown on there slightly green faces.

"Then leave now." Sephiroth growled deep in his throat and the two left, giving the only human one last look before leaving them alone.

The room was fairly large and simple. It held things that normal guest room would hold. A large bed and dressed, nightstands, and other things.

"Sephiroth-" Sora started but stopped to catch his breath as his collar was pulled forcefully and he was sent back, falling onto the large bed. Sephiroth straddled his waist, and pinned him to the bed.

"Do you enjoy being punished?" He looked down to the smaller male.

"No." Sora couldn't fight back the light blush that tinted his cheeks.

"Then why don't you follow the rules? You seem to easily forget what you're suppose to address me as."

"I'm sorry, master." Sora remembered the rule he'd forgotten and mentally slapped himself for it.

"Unless permission is given to you, you cannot address me as anything else." Sephiroth dug his nails into the boy's wrist to serve as a warning. "Do you understand, or is further punishment needed?"

"N-no." The pain in his wrist was dull but hurt nonetheless.

Sephiroth pulled away from the boy, and stood at the edge of the bed.

"Call me master and do not speak unless you are spoken to. You will stay by me unless I instruct you not to." Sephiroth explained the few rules while he stripped, preferring to sleep in his boxers. He crawled over Sora and lay down on his back.

"Sleep."

'Did he just mark me to mark me? Does he even enjoy my company?' Sora glanced sadly over to the man, a feeling of sadness rising in his chest. He slipped off his leather pants, and threw of his over shirt, leaving his tight wife beater on then laying down on his side next to his master.

'Why do I feel so bad all of a sudden…' Sora's heart ached. 'Do I really like him? A man who kidnapped me and made me his pet or am I just crazy?' Despite Sora's depressing thoughts he rolled over onto his other side so he was facing the pale man, and he wrapped a timid arm over the mans chest, burying his face into his side.

Sephiroth raised a brow curiously when he felt the smaller man cuddle him. He knew how to be calm, angry, and the concept of being sexy and alluring but he wasn't used to being 'friendly' and 'kind.' What was he suppose to do with his affectionate pet? He let his arm wrap around the boys shoulder and pulled him closer.

'I can't ask him if he likes me. I'm not even sure if I like him, but then why am I happy he's holding me?' Sora thought to himself and he nuzzled his face into the strong side. Oddly enough Sora felt tears bite at the back of his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, but he felt like tearing a little.

Sephiroth noticed the change in the boys breathing as he tried to calm himself. Was he holding him wrong? He frowned to himself. This was too much work. He shifted the boy easily and made Sora look at him, his eyes where glassy. Was his pet sad?

"Are you unhappy pet?" Sora looked surprised at his concern.

"No, its nothing." Sora couldn't say anything. He wasn't sure what he even wanted to say.

Sora leaned up and pressed a firm kiss to his master's lips. He leaned against the mans shoulder and wrapped an arm around him again.

"I know I'm your pet, I don't mind sleeping where a pet should." Sora wanted to cry again.

"I said you would stay here, don't question me. During this entire trip you are to stay by me unless told otherwise." The way Sephiroth spoke showed no emotion and gave the brunette no hint to the mans feelings, he peaked up to observe his face.

This time he received a peak from his master. He was surprised but still kissed him back. After he pulled away from the kiss Sora couldn't help but give him one more quick peck.

How did he really feel about this man?

Sephiroth turned onto his side and the arm that held his shoulder stayed in place, while the other wrapped around his waist, holding him close. Sora wrapped his arms around his master, and nuzzled into his broad chest. Their legs intertwined under the sheets and Sora soon feel asleep with a happy pang in his heart.

END

Nezumi speaking.

Aw!!!

I love how this ended. That's just so cute… AW! I love Seph and Sora!!!!

Well

Review for more everyone. ALSO!!!

I have the Internet on my computer now!!! Meaning I will def update quicker.


	11. The First Day

Nezumi speaking

I don't have much to say at the moment… except IM SUPER EXCITED AH!!!

GUESS! GUESS!!!

I'm going to New York Anime Festival! SQUEE!!!

GAH! I-I'm so unbelievable excited!

(dancey dancey!) So let me start this up my lovelies!

Oh and there will be FF7 characters in this for fic purposes.

Chapter 11

**The first day**

The tan brunette blinked slowly to see a pale toned chest in front of him. He still felt the strong arms of his master around him and he smiled lightly.

"Awake?" He heard the mans deep voice and felt the vibrations against his own chest.

"Mhm." Sora hummed and squeezed the vampire lightly.

The taller man pulled away, so he could stand and searched for a change of clothes.

"They should be calling for me soon." Sephiroth frowned; he really didn't want to be there. "Get dressed." Sephiroth slipped on leather pants and pulled over a plain black shirt over his head. Sora stood and ran to the dresser, pulling on leather pants as well and the first shirt he picked up, a sleeveless black turtle neck vest. Sora looked over to the man, who was all in all stunning. He had just woken up but the man woke up the way he went to sleep. Sora felt his hair and quickly smoothed out the spikes that had lost their gravity defying form after being laid on while he slept. Sephiroth slipped on his shoes and felt a slight tugging at his hair. He turned to see Sora running his fingers through his long silver locks.

A knock came at the door pulling Sora out of his thoughts, and he let go of the strands of hair, blushing lightly. He quickly slipped on his boots as Sephiroth opened the door to another Maleficent look alike. Sephiroth held Sora's chain as they where escorted into the room with the large table from yesterday.

Already seated at the table where Riku, Kadaj, and Zexion. The side of the long table they where seated on had two more seats for Sephiroth and Sora. On the other side was a man that fit the perfect description of a stereotypical vampire. He had long black hair and deep crimson eyes; sitting next to him was a few more vampires that fit the description of his under ranks. Maleficent was at the end of the table just like yesterday. Everyone bowed their head to him and he bowed it in return. Sephiroth took his seat, pulling Sora to sit in the seat next to him. A glass of red liquid was placed in front of him quickly and Sephiroth reached out to grab it bringing it to his lips.

"Maleficent. Vincent." He addressed the two other head vampires before taking a long sip. The women smiled while the man smirked suggestively at him.

"You are the last to be called Sephiroth." The women of the house stated obviously to break the silence.

Sora felt the eyes boring into his head, practically staring at his soul and he fidgeted visible.

"So what is the point of this little get together." The vampire by the name of Vincent spoke, his voice surprisingly deep.

"It has just been so long since I've seen either of you, and you all seemed to have a reason for me to see you. For example," she gestured to Sephiroth. "He is so hard to get over here but when I insisted in meeting his pet he couldn't refuse."

A few of Maleficents 'servants' came out with two plates each and placed them in front of the vampires. Sora felt Sephiroth squeeze his thigh telling him to eat correctly. The brunette got the hint and ate slowly.

"He is very… cute." He heard the red-eyed vampire's deep voice. "A very tasty snack." He shuddered discreetly and decided to pay attention to his food. The silver haired man glared at the other vampire that seemed to a sexual fiend. Sending smirk after smirk to Sephiroth and his voice held a sensual tone to it as he made his comment about Sephiroths pet. Vincent and Maleficent chuckled.

"Come here." The paler man said and the green women nodded as they addressed the only human. Bright blue eyes looked up to his master who nodded. Sora stood and came to stand between Maleficent and Vincent, who was opposite of Sephiroth. The women observed him, even spun him around.

"He seems to be a spoiled pet." She turned her attention back to her food, after she and Vincent felt the boy's clothes. "Why did you choose him?" She asked.

"Yes, you could have simple taken a nice bite off the boy." Vincent chuckled.

"I don't ask you of your choices so I think it'd be best for all of us if you where to stop questioning my choices you two." He spat at the two and gave Sora a look so that he would come take his seat.

"Realize your place here Sephiroth." She warned making Sora's owner smirk and chuckle deeply. They ate the rest of the food in silence.

.,,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Later Sephiroth was pulling Sora through large corridors. They had just been walking through the dark walkways aimlessly. The brunette looked up to his master curiously.

"Why are we walking around so much?"

"I'd rather them not find me." He sighed, he really didn't enjoy being there and he did not want to be bothered by the green hag.

"How can she own such a giant house?"

"As you have probably noticed I do not work, yet I own a penthouse apartment in the city. When you are so strong vampires wait on you hand and foot since you protect them, from things like werewolves and hunters, although I choose to let them fight hunters themselves usually, if not they'd be to lazy. But the hag herself is full of herself, despite the fact that she isn't so powerful. She has her vampires wait on her hand and foot." He frowned as he explained. "She doesn't need such lavish things, what she needs to do is train them more and teach them to be more respectful." He growled deeply in his throat and sent his attention to a dark corner of a hall, making the shadow of one of maleficent subordinates walk away discreetly.

"Seph-" Sora started but caught his breath when he saw Sephiroths hand lash out. It passed him though and he turned his bright blue eyes to a figure behind him. He just realized his shirt was being held. Sephiroth had his hand held tightly around a vampire's neck. The vampire's skin had a light ting of green in it.

"He doesn't even know how to address you." The vampire laughed lightly, and Sephiroth added a significant pressure to the vampire's neck. Sephiroth barred his teeth and Riku along with a few other weaker vampires turned into the hall, a noticeable look of shock and then a deep frown setting.

"Release him know." Sephiroth commanded, using the special power he had adapted and the vampire's hand let go. Riku rushed Sora away from the two and once the brunette was at a safe distance Sephiroth pushed forward and slammed the other into a wall with force, causing it so push in significantly.

"Pitiful. Look at you, are you really anger over that little boy?" Sephiroths face was calm, but his eyes did indeed hold a large amount of anger.

"He is mine." He stated possessively. "And I take care of my possessions."

Riku was pulling the brunette away but the youth was still able to see Sephiroth push the vampire through the wall completely and jump over him, his arm rising rapidly as delivered strong punches the disrespectful vampire. Just as Riku's quick pace brought them to the end of the hall Sora saw the other weaker vampires try to pry Sephiroth off of him but they seemed to be struggling.

The silver haired man brought Sora to the room he shared with his master and brushed a hand through his hair as he sighed loudly.

"Sora, you need to follow the set rules."

"I-I know, I just slipped."

"You can't." He replaced the sour face with a small smile. "It's okay, just don't forget again." He pet the boy reassuringly.

The door to the room opened swiftly and Riku bowed deeply to the anger man. Riku left, and Sora's eyes feel to his feet when he was Sephiroth pick up a rag and dry his hands that had been covered in a red fluid.

"I-I'm sorry master." Sora said lowly but he knew the vampires acute hearing would pick it up.

"I am more upset at that insolent shit." Sephiroth walked over to Sora, whose bright eyes came up to meet the vampires. Sephiroth frowned.

"I have already warned you that if you slipped you would be severally punished did I not?" Sephiroth growled lowly in his throat and Sora noticeable shivered, after swallowing a lump that formed in his throat.

"Y-yes."

"Then you are ready for your punishment?"

END

Nezumi speaking

GAH SORA! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN!!!

Oh well~ Riku's really nice. I got my one of my favorite mofo's in this though. Hello Vincent Valentine! Heh, he be sexy.

Review for more. Hope you all enjoyed.


	12. Punishment?

Nezumi speaking.

Be prepared because this chapter will lead you to your fan girl-gasm lol

Also I need you all to listen to this song.. because it is absolutely amazing…

YOU KNOW WE STRAIGHT DOING YOUR MOM!!

.com/watch?v=WfYyBp4Ln2s

It's amazing…

But I think this chapter seriously needs a warning – MEGA YAOI!!! Haha :3 although I bet it's not a warning but more like a READ THIS sign x3

**Chapter 12**

**Punishment**

"_I have already warned you that if you slipped you would be severally punished did I not?" Sephiroth growled lowly in his throat and Sora noticeable shivered, after swallowing a lump that formed in his throat. _

"_Y-yes."_

"_Then you are ready for your punishment?"_

Sora slowly nodded, and couldn't help but cringe when Sephiroth stepped forward. He sighed in relief when the vampire walked past him. Sora could hear Sephiroth opening a drawer on the dresser. The brunette kept his head down, staring at his thumbs while he fiddled them, the silence adding to the nervous feeling that was running over him.

Sephiroth came to stand in front of Sora, and pushed him back easily, leading him back till his back hit the backboard of the bed they shared. He grabbed Sora's wrist, pulling something out of a small bag he had placed on the bed. The vampire wrapped a tight black leather bracelet on it. Sephiroth clipped a matching one on his other wrist, before grabbing Sora's collar and pulling him forward into a hard kiss. While the youth was distracted by the unbreakable kiss Sephiroth smoothly clipped something onto the bracelets.

"W-wait!" Sora yelled when he felt his arms pull back. Pulling away from the kiss the silver haired man leant back allowing Sora to crane his head to the side and see what was giving his shoulders the awkward ach. The leather straps around his arm where connecting to the bedpost, spreading his arms a bit to far for comfort. The thought of doing 'that' while being strapped so awkwardly made Sora swallow air.

'This is going to hurt…' He thought, alarmed.

But the brunette didn't have much time to think before his lips where captured again in another tough kiss, leaving him in desperate need for air. He tried to pull away but was held by the collar.

"S-stop." Sora mouthed into the kiss and was released only to receive a pull from the collar, his body coming forward but his arm restraints hurt his shoulders and he yelped. Sephiroth said nothing but smirked evilly in response.

"Don't look so sad pet." Sephiroth chuckled deeply in his throat and pulled something from his bag of tricks.

'This guys a sadist!' Sora's bright eyes widened when he saw the next thing from the bag, what else was in there.

"No! Master I'll be good." Sora did not like that idea, it would no doubt hurt his jaw after awhile.

"You have no choice." Sephiroth didn't consider it at all and then he wrapped the strap behind Sora's head and fastened the pink ball gag in his mouth. He licked the half that stuck from his mouth, loving the boys bright pleading eyes. Despite how much Sora wasn't feeling the painful position of his arms or the gag he was honestly getting turned on, making him involuntarily moan against the ball when Sephiroth slowly unzipped his shirt.

Sephiroth snacked a pale hand onto his chest, not wasting anytime to enjoy the youths pink nubs. Noting that he wouldn't be able to fully take the shirt off with the cuffs he decided it'd be best to shred it, and he quickly ripped it off. He felt Sora shudder when he lapped at one of the erect buds. The older man went at a slow pace; driving the brunette crazy and making him squirm, almost forgetting the arm restraints.

"Eager?" Sephiroth chuckled deeply, his voice husky. He pulled off Sora's boots and socks together before taking his sweet time to take his pants off acting like he didn't realize the boys squirming and pants. He noticed, he just wanted to torture the boy in a sexual manner. Once his pants where gone Sephiroth was able to see that his pet was fully erect under his tight briefs, making his smirk grow and causing him to bite one of the boys nipples.

He swiped his undergarments off leaving his pet completely exposed to him and he licked his lips.

"Do you want to come pet?" He asked him, running a single finger from the base of Sora's erect cock to the tip. Sora's blush grew as he nodded slowly, his eyes lidded and glassed over. Sephiroth laughed lightly in his throat making Sora shiver. What did he have planned to make him laugh in such a sexy but scary manner?

Sephiroth reached into his bag again, a large smirk on his face.

"Don't look pet, it's a surprise." Sora shut his eyes tightly waiting for the okay so he could look, anticipation making him giddy. The brunette felt something cold wrap almost painfully around his cock, just under the head, then felt an odd pressure at the tip of his shaft that made his shudder harshly. He wanted to look so badly at the odd thing but rather not receive punishment.

'How is sex punishment?' Sora thought to himself, and his tongue pushed against the pink ball. The object still felt odd but soon he felt the ball gag pull away, and he breathed in deeply, feeling a bit of spit on his chin that was lapped away quickly.

While his eyes where closed Sephiroth put away the gag and pulled out two other items from his bag. His smirk widened as he put the small bottle away and hid the item from Sora's sight.

"You can open your eyes pet. The gag was removed because I'm sure everyone here would enjoy your screams."

"Huh?" Sora opened his eyes and looked down at the small ring that wrapped just under the head of his cock and looked like it dipped into the slit. "What is that?"

"A cock plug." Sephiroth said and pushed the hidden object against Sora's entrance.

"What is that? Sephiroth!" Sora yelled as he felt a wet tip push against him.. It clearly wasn't Sephiroth since he was still fully dressed. After hearing his name, Sephiroth pushed the black lube coated object in quickly making Sora howl loudly in pain. "Get it out! P-please master!" Trying not to make any more pain in his shoulders meant he could only talk and shudder lightly. . When the object was fully sheathed in Sora's ass the boy moaned, feeling it come to rest just on the bundle of nerves that send him into ecstasy and rest against his balls. Sora's head dropped and he moaned again when the coating around what Sora assumed was a dildo started to heat and tingle, making him shake harder. Sephiroth grabbed Sora's chin and forced him to meet his eyes.

"That, my pet, is your new toy. Do you want to play with it?" He asked him feeling his pants tighten when he saw the lovely scene in front of him. Sora didn't understand the question. It was already in and making him shake and groan loudly, and he couldn't exactly move so… Sephiroth picked up a small box after Sora stayed silent, and flicked a little button.

"AH!" Sora yelled out then moaned loudly when he felt a small vibration appear from nowhere rub against his prostate.

"It's a prostate stimulator." Sephiroth smirked, while Sora shook violently and moaned at the constant attack at his prostate. He groaned at the awkward feeling of the cock plug . "It has four settings." Sephiroth leaned forward and kissed the boy, letting his wet muscle taste the brunette while he reached down to rub his pet's member.

A hard pounding came to the door and Sora went wide-eyed when he heard the banging and then his master growl but then smirk playfully. He stood from the bed, leaving Sora to thrive on the vibrator. Sephiroth opened the door widely and looked down to a green tinted vampire whose face was absolutely priceless when they saw the human sprawled on the mattress, shaking and naked.

"Yes?" Sephiroth gained their attention and they frowned.

"Maleficent is not very happy about your actions before…"

"And?" Sephiroth flicked the remote in his hand up one and Sora yelled loudly in the room, moaning out and making the vampire blush.

"Uh… well. I'll have to tell Maleficent that you… err hold no remorse." Sora's pants where greatly bothering him. Despite how disgusting the though of being with a human was, the weak vampire couldn't deny that the human was "cute" and had an amazing scent.

"You do that then." He smirked to the vampire when he clicked it up again and Sora howled, an echo filling the halls as his scream traveled down the hall, quickly followed by loud moans and pants. Another door in the hallway swung open and out walked Mr. Valentine. A look of curiously on his face and then quick realization. He smirked a sharp tooth grin and made his way to the two at the end of the hall, almost grinning as the sound of the brunette got louder. The raven-haired man looped an arm over Maleficent subordinate shoulder.

"Come now, we all know Sephiroth is temperamental, and you wouldn't want to interrupt his fun now would you?" The smaller vampire wasn't even sure what to say. Not only was he standing by two very strong head vampires that where towering over him, but Sora was yelling in ecstasy a few feet away.

"Well I still have to tell her!" He said before sweeping away from the tall men and running down the hall to find the witch.

"Have fun." Vincent smirked widely to the silver haired vampire before he walked away.

Sephiroth closed their door and walked back over to the brunette. Sora's mouth hung slack as he yelled and moaned, his breathing becoming more labored at the pleasure and embarrassment of the two other men being able to see him in his current state. Sephiroth leaned over the tan body and kissed him roughly, pumping his dick.

"I'll be right back pet. Don't have to much fun with your new toy." Sephiroth said as he pulled away, smirking to Sora before a portal appeared in the room. Sephiroth flicked the control to its last setting before leaving the room, hearing Sora yell to the heavens before he left.

"AHH!!" Sora yelled loudly in the empty room when his stomach coiled but he didn't come. He looked down tiredly to the cock plug and realized he wouldn't be able to come until that was off. The vibrator was still beating against his sensitive bundle of nerves and he just wished for release. His chest heaved with pleasure and pain as his arms starting becoming sore. The brunette didn't have to wait long before the silver haired man reappeared, a large smirk on his face.

"Tak… take out the plug… M-master." Sora stuttered to the vampire who tsk'ed.

"No, that stays but I have brought you a new toy, unless you still want to play with this one." Sephiroth came to lean over him again, his fingers brushing the black object and gliding over Sora's cock. Sora nodded, despite how good it all felt it wasn't moving. It'd be different if the thing could thrust. He leaned up to kiss Sephiroth, hoping his affections would grant his wish. Sephiroth turned down the dial on the small remote completely and the absence of vibration felt odd, but when he pulled out the coated toy Sora groaned his master's name.

"I see you haven't learned." Sephiroth said with an emotionless face when he heard his name pass the boys lips. "Then the arm restraints will not go either."

"No, master! Please." Sora begged him his shoulders aching just at the thought.

"I'll humor you." Sephiroth said and untied the part that connected to the post, but left the bracelets on his wrists. Sora sighed happily when the pressure that had built on his shoulders and elbows was released, allowing him to move them and get the blood pumping. While Sora rubbed his shoulders Sephiroth made quick work to go to the door and open just enough for him to see the top of the doorframe. Grabbing one of they many things he brought in order to use his new toy, he pushed two metal hooks into the food, using his hand to punch it in like a hammer. He shut the door then came back to Sora and hooked a long chain to each leather wrap before he carried him over to the door. He hooked one chain on the hook to the left, and the other to the hook on the right. Sora stood on his tiptoes, as his arms where held up and spread.

"You seem to be too short so the leg restraints won't work here." He lifted Sora, who wrapped his legs around Sephiroths waist. His arms where still high in the air but if he didn't cling to Sephiroth he would dangle from his already hurting arms. "You just can't wait can you?" He licked Sora's lips before kissing him leaning his back against the door. While Sora's legs where tightly around him, he slipped the fly to his pants open, leaving them on but allowing his erection to slip past, hearing those far off heels meant he didn't have much time left for his devious plan. Hearing far off footsteps, he grabbed the bottle of lube he used to coat the vibrator on his own shaft, gritting his teeth when he felt the coating warm.

He grabbed Sora's ass cheeks and parted them; pushing him down so the head of his cock pushed into Sora's already stretched entrance. Sora groaned into his ear and he smirked, forcefully pushing into the hilt. The heat make Sora shiver against Sephiroths hard body.

Sephiroth quickly pulled out and thrust back in with force, making Sora howled. Sora didn't want to admit it but he really wanted his master at the moment. After having that vibrator in him, and then not being able to come, he just wanted the man. The brunette got brave and nipped at Sephiroths ear and then received a strong thrust making him moan in his ear instead. Sephiroths smirk grew and he started thrusting at a strong pace. Just as the footsteps where right outside the door he kissed Sora quickly.

"Make those lovely sounds Sora." Sephiroth spoke huskily and the door opened quickly. Sora heard a gasp and yelped when he felt the door leaning on his back disappear and he turned his head to see Maleficent with a surprised look.

"Insolent fools!" She slammed the door closed and Sora's face was a bright red.

"Oh! Oh, oh no s-she saw… Seph-Master!" Sora moaned, not being able to control his voice while he was pounded into.

"Good, that should irritate the witch enough." Sephiroth smirked, capturing his pet's lips to silence him of any further thoughts that weren't about him. Loving the taste of his pet's mouth he growled deeply in his throat and slammed into Sora harder.

The constant beat against his prostate made him howl, despite the embarrassment of being seen by the green skinned women. His stomach started to coil when Sephiroth sucked on his neck and kneaded his ass.

"Do you want to come pet?" He breathed smoothly and Sora moaned in response.

"H-hai, master." He kissed Sephiroth and squeezed his legs tighter around the mans waist,, completely forgetting his sore arms, only feeling the waves of pleasure. Sephiroth smirked and pumped him quickly, making Sora's breath hitch. The vampire slipped the cock plug out and the feeling of the plug rubbing against his slit made him yell loudly and come hard against Sephiroths and his own stomach. Sora's wall tightened hard against Sephiroths shaft and the man pumped in a few more times before he came inside his brunettes abused behind.

Sephiroth decided against biting the lovely tan neck in front of him, knowing his sweet blood would catch the attention of unwanted vampires. Instead he observed the lovely spasms that ripped through his pets body. After the rush of his orgasm, he panted, his throat starting to feel the pain from all the yelling he'd done. Sephiroth undid his door jam bondage chains and held him around the waist, his pained arms falling lazily around his back. He laid the boy on the bed, the youths bright eyes already heavily lidded with sleep after the heavenly orgasm.

He kissed the boy on the lips almost sweetly and before he pulled away he felt Sora's hands come up to grab at his silver locks weakly, his arms still numb.

"I-i…" Sora started but his throat was sore and sleep was quickly taking him. He blinked weakly before his eyes shut.

He received a light peak before Sephiroth lay down next to him. Noting the body heat next to him he leaned over and hugged the hard body, falling asleep as he received a tight squeeze around the waist.

END

Nezumi speaking

Lol glee. All those things in this chapter, if you're wondering are real

There are such thing as cock plugs, not just cock rings.

There are obviously ball gags. And bondage restraints.

But there are also 'Door jam bondage straps."

Lol I did a lot of investigating to find some of these things, like the door jam bondage set.

Well RnR for more. I'm also sorry this took so long to post.


	13. Fight me then

Nezumi speaking.

HEY!!!

I'm super excitemo~~~ GAH!! NYAF is right around the corner and this will be my first time debuting my Sora (kh2 of course) at an actual con!

And you can be sure if I find a Sephiroth, Leon, Cloud, and DEF a Riku I will be on them haha! Hopefully I'll get some good pictures to share with you guys x3 BUT back to this.

**Chapter 13**

**Fight me then.**

It was early morning, or what would feel like the morning but was indeed early in the afternoon (Sora's body clock had officially been changed) when a loud banging echoed in the quite room and woke Sora. He slowly blinked his eyes open to see Sephiroth lifting away and off the bed. Lazily making his way to the door that was being beaten. Sora frowned; he wanted sleep, especially now with the dull ach he felt through out his back and arms. He knew if he moved he'd be in pain.

The silver haired man opened the door with his usual emotionless face to two angry looking guards, no doubt sent by green hag herself.

"Maleficent wants to see you immediately. " One of the two unimportant vampires said in a stern tone. If they were trying to threaten him it sure as hell wouldn't work, especially when their eyes held little authority and more fear toward the tall man.

"Alone." The second adding, referencing the boy on the bed that was trying to keep as still as he possibly could.

"Oh, and why is that?" Sephiroth spoke in an uncaring tone; it was slightly entertaining to irritate anyone that was involved with the head vampire of the land.

"Because." The other put much emphasis on the word as if the cause was obvious. "She isn't so sure how she'd react when she sees you 'pet.'" The vampire spat with a threatening tone.

"And how does that affect me?" Sephiroth gave them a hard gaze. Like he gave a flying fuck to what the women wanted. It wasn't as if she could possible even do anything to him and he would destroy the women if she even dared lay a finger on his pet.

"Just go to her now!" They snapped at him but quickly left the man at the door.

Sephiroth strolled back into the room, taking his sweet time as he had in answering the door to the rude demons.

"Doesn't she want you to hurry, master?" Sora craned his head to his calm owner, noticing the calm demeanor.

"I am her guest. I'll do as I see it best. It's rude to rush the ones you have invited over." Sephiroth looked to his brunette with a frown, as if telling him that he should know better then to question his decisions. Sora took the hint and let his head fall back against a pillow, closing his eyes after he'd seen the silver haired man walk into the bathroom, decided to sleep sure that Sephiroth would take a idle shower.

After washing up quicker then expected Sephiroth came out, letting steam poll from the room and heat their shared room.

"Get dressed pet." He told the tan youth and brushed a hand through his unnaturally long hair.

"But I thought she said 'alone.'" Sora tried to use the vampires same tone but when he received the 'look' from his owner he quickly stood and jetted to the bathroom, the need to shout at the sore feeling as he regretted the quick movement.

00000000000000

Sephiroth led Sora down the large hall, his collar in hand as his owner led the way to the women. An uneasy feeling started to run up Sora's spin, but his master didn't quite seem to feel anything.

When they reached the large room Sora could only describe it as a scene from a movie.

'A horror movie.' Sora thought, and the bad feeling in his chest grew ten fold.

Lining the walls of the old room where little Maleficent, all with the same green glow, and anger look toward him. In a high, king like chair at the end was Maleficent, seated with a large scepter in her hand. A frown matching her subordinates as she looked down to them.

"Did I not direct you to come alone? Her icy voice echoed throughout the room when they came to stand a few feet from the large, unnecessary chair.

"As I recall, two rude brats game to see me." Sephiroths face stayed in its normal hard expression as he answered the witch.

"You realize this is my home and that you are to treat me with respect."

"How much respect does a Hag like yourself really deserve when she sends her weak demons to threaten one that can't even being to comprehend my power." Sephiroth smirked to her, and her lipstick coated mouth fell further into a deeper frown. A few of the vampires lining the walls made a sound similar to a dog growling while a handful left their spot against the wall to creep closer to Sephiroth. Sora unconsciously pushed closer to his cocky master.

"You should train them and yourself harder, just in case an altercation every occurs." Sephiroth spoke again smoothly, and completely ignoring the easily destroyed vampires that circled around him and his pet.

Before the women could scold him a dark purple and black fog appeared in the room, turning heads. Sephiroth and Sora kept their places, obviously use to the portal. Riku stepped out from the circle and quickly dismissed it before walking forward. The vampires around his leader parting unconsciously at the confident vampire.

"Apparently they are holding the others. Maleficent seemed to only want to see you." Riku bowed and whispered lowly so only the man he looked like. He'd slipped away easily through the portal Sephiroth had taught his high ranks to create and quickly came to inform him. He offered his hand to him, meaning that he would take Sora.

"That really isn't necessary." Sephiroth spoke about his pet, but after looking at the bright fear filled eyes, he handed the chain to Riku, who quickly walked his pet to the side, planning to stay just in case his leader couldn't handle it. The idea was highly unlikely though and he knew it.

"You smelt it didn't you." The evil tint in his bright cat like eyes grew, along with his smirk as he looked back to the women, still ignoring the circle of vampires around him, despite the fact that they got a step closer.

"You even saw us Maleficent." He continued after chuckling darkly, bringing up last nights events. "Your so rude. Maybe 'pet' was just a pet name for my actual mate." Sephiroths smiled a sharp-toothed grin at the disgusted look that covered her face.

"You're disgusting." She growled lowly, the insult laced in hateful venom.

"Me? Well I recall a vampire that had been sent by you, fondling Sora until I came and quickly punished him for his mistake in touching what was mine." He reminded her of the missing rank that had visited him before. Of course the women didn't seem to surprised about this.

"Move." His strong voice boomed over the room and the circle that had formed around him started to slowly move back, awkwardly as they struggled to keep their place but it was hopeless and they where pushed back to their spots against the wall.

'I thought that was just a myth…' The woman's eyes widened a fraction at the display. She didn't believe that was possible and that did only mean that the man in front of her was amazingly strong, but she didn't question her strength and the surprised look quickly faded.

"Come Maleficent, no need to use subordinates. Don't worry I won't use such a cheap trick." He voice was sensual and alluring as he hinted at a fight. How he wanted the women to attack him for if she did, he would be allowed to come at her in the manner he'd wanted to since he meet the witch, and tear her to shreds.

"Ha! You act like you are the only one that has a few tricks up their sleeves." She laughed to him, a smile replacing the sour look that had seemed to be permanently printed on her green face.

She stood from her high chair and walked down the high perch elegantly.

"If that's what you really want Sephiroth..." She smiled again, and raised her hand, a large green orb of an odd texture emitted from the end of her sharp finger nails and slowly got larger before she swung her arm. Sending the odd ball of energy down toward Sephiroth. The orb quickly separated, forming equally large orbs, filling the room with a large handful, which Sephiroth avoided easily. When they made contact with the floor and walls, large dents formed as they exploded on impact.

"Is that really all? Then this will be over disappointingly soon." Sephiroth smirked, and shot forward. Closing the space between them to punch the women straight in the face, sending the surprised women back and into her high chair.

He wouldn't bother with little tricks, at least not at first. He'd much rather hit the old hag straight and then maybe if he felt like shoving her cocky ways down her throat, he'd make a few pretty energy attacks and show up the women that had no understanding of what being a leader meant.

END

Nezumi speaking

Haha bitch Maleficent. I really hate her. I never actually liked Sleeping Beauty (the Disney movie she is from) But this seemed like a great story to throw her around in. I wish I could punch her in the face haha!

But yeah~ Review for more my pets (haha yeah, you like how I used the title didn't ya.)

Oh and yes haha I thought the title was pretty beastly and G as well. I only used it though because I couldn't think of one and today at school I accidently bumped some girls shoulder cause the hall is extra crowded and me and my friends are usually drunk in the halls and she said

"Bitch!" and then her male friend said

"Fight her then or stfu!" Which I giggled and waved at for some awkward reason. Haha I'm not a fighter. I'm a waver~


	14. Angel Of Death

Nezumi speaking

SORRY~!!!!

SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!

It has been WAY to long by anyone's time since I've update and I am SUPER MEGA SORRY!!!!

But I have bad news!!! I lost my plans for this story and I seriously can't remember things in the haste of planning a soon to be Cloud and Sora D=

While I can write this chapter I think I will need a beta to help me bounce idea's off so I can continue this fic.

Sigh. FML!!!!

**Chapter 14**

**Angel Of Death**

Maleficent tried to leap from the ruble that was once her chair with as much dignity as she could muster. Sephiroth simple stood, not even caring to show any sign of readiness to fight but only a smirk on his lips.

"Hitting a women huh? That's not very gentlemanly of you." She leaped forward, her lips pressed into a scowl and decided against using the scepter; instead she tried to slash her long dark painted nails over his perfect face. He evaded it easily and let out a chuckle.

This would be far to easy for the silver haired demon who spent the majority of his time training himself and his subordinates, unlike this women who most likely choose to sit on her ass all day.

He quickly moved at the fast pace Sora had seen Riku use when he first saw him to stand behind the women and deliver a swift kick to her lower back. She pushed forward avoiding some of the pain she would have felt if she hadn't made to move away from it but still felt the sting of his heavy boot and strong leg.

She swung under his raised leg, which he pushed down to hopefully make contact with her head but she slid to the right and pushed at the leg that was keeping him steady.

Sora gasped lightly, afraid that the woman was able to hurt him but the contact barely wavered the man.

"Enough of this hit and miss!" She growled and swung the large staff in her hands while standing in close rang so her charging energy attack couldn't miss him.

Large green orbs shoot forth and the human's eyes shot open with fear. His master would be hit for sure! He wanted to shut his eyes and scream for reasons he couldn't begin to imagine but if Sephiroth would be hit he would most likely be injured.

He was inhuman but everyone can be hurt even if only a little.

But the feeling was still gut wrenching but the poor youth couldn't look away from the large spheres dancing around the large hall menacingly.

His eyes where locked on his owners and the world seemed to move in slow motion as the large amount came every so close to the tale pale man that owned him.

'P-please!' Sora yelled in his mind but didn't quiet now what he was asking for. If Sephiroth was gone that meant he could go home. Go back to his friends, his job, his apartment, his life. So why then was his heart pounding so fast it could leap from his chest at any minute.

As if hearing his question Sephiroths green catlike eyes flashed over to the side, meeting Sora's fear filled orbs. Sora gasped lowly again at the contact was made across the room and a creature that didn't have a soul himself stared at his very soul and in an instant he was gone.

Black feathers danced across his line of vision and slowly feel gracefully to the floor.

"The one winged angel." Riku breathed lowly but it seemed to be the only thing Sora heard as he slowly let his eyes scan up the room.

His master floating effortlessly in the air, his silver locks flowing around him freely as a few more black feathers cascaded around him. His shirt torn open in the back to reveal a cutting appendage covered in black wings.

The smirk on the angel of deaths lips was completely cynical as he licked off the green acidy texture from his hand.

The brunette noticed this and finally realized the smoke billowing lightly around his feet.

He turned to see the women had been pushed deeply into the wooden floors a green haze fading to reveal the completely enraged woman whose own attack was sent back at her so easily.

"I thought this was a fight, not a show. But if it's a game you want to play…" Sephiroths beautiful wing flinched slightly, meaning that his part of the game would be the lovely wing jutting from his perfect back. "Then it's a game we will play." He finished with a smirk.

Sora who had been gawking at the amazing figure was pulled from his thoughts when a low growl was heard around him.

The green skinned monsters where quickly circling around the two, quick to defend their master who was quickly losing the 'game.'

Riku squinted and sighed, this would surely be a waste of his time if there master was so easily slapped around they'd be done quickly, there only advantage being that there was a large number of them and they didn't have a fidgeting human to slow them down, although he really didn't mind defending the youth.

He pushed Sora behind him keeping the boys back safe with the wall and himself as they started to inch closer.

"When every your ready." Riku smirked and a body flew up coming quickly down to slash against his skull but Riku moved quickly and grabbed it's wrist, swing it out and pulling so the arm was ripped from it's socket and thrown onto a heap on the floor.

Unlike Sephiroth he had no need to tease the little bastards like he was doing to the wretched woman.

'She thinks she stands a chance.' Riku snorted. His master was teasing the woman, making her think she'd live through this but when Sephiroth had enough he would rip her to shreds in the most heinous manner imaginable.

Three jumped forward at a time and Riku allowed a hand to shred against ones face and another's neck while moving his body to quickly kick the other in the gut.

But as three where pushed down, three more came. The blood suckers seemed to leak from the flooring and there numbers only increased.

The constant increasing number was becoming quite tedious and the fact that he was pushed against a small human only added to the work.

His back bumped against Sora but the small action was a quick enough distraction for one to latch onto his arm and sink there teeth in. Quickly tearing the thing a few grabbed at his legs.

Riku growled as they quickly covered his body. He would personally destroy every last on of these demons if Sephiroth didn't.

"Riku!" Sora yelled as his body was covered. Just as pale hands started to shred through delicate skin, the sharp scent of blood from humans sacrificed lacing the room Sora felt a hand clamp over his lips, silencing him with an iron grip.

Sora was dragged away, squirming and yelling into the hand as he saw Riku get his upper body out of the growing heap of vampires and Sephiroth who had pinned down the head vampire, slowly tear the last finger on her right hand off, the others already ripped off and thrown into a bloody heap on the side.

They threw the human into a small dingy room, the only thing in the closet like space being an old tattered matt. They shoved him on top of it. While the two green faced beast dragged the squirming brunette they tied his wrist easily so they where able to let go once they'd thrown him face first onto the dank smelling mat.

A hand clamped onto the back of his head and his face was pushed into the old material, forcing him to breath in the stench of cloth that had been wet but set in a cold dark room.

"This is where 'pets' like you belong!" They shoved his face further down, hurting him and making it harder to inhale any sort of oxygen.

Their sharp fingernails dug into the cloth of his new clothes and shredded it away, leaving the tan body naked on the matt before them

"Pet's don't need clothes, there shameless animals!" They yelled and one gave Sora a swift kick.

The horrible demon strength quickly cracked a few of his rips and made him gasp for breath as he was kicked over.

"Pet's need punishment so they know how to act." A punch was sent to him with every other word and as he was quickly bruising and his bones where breaking he coughed up blood that had started to choke him, crying and sharking at the pain he'd never even imagined possible.

As he spat the red liquid the two unholy creatures flinched slightly, inhaling the crisp smell of the fluid, their eyes dilating with each breath.

They looked to each other, reading the same signs of temptation in each other's eyes.

"…Animals like you, don't even deserve to leave very long." One breathed after a moment before letting his claws rack across bruised skin. Little droplets of blood pooling to the surface as he shook in fear, screaming as his body felt the pain from even the slightest movement.

MEANWHILE

Sephiroth stood up right, his emotionless face back as he started down to the torso. He had completely ripped of the woman's arms and legs. They lay on the floor in a pile of skin and blood because he pealed her apart instead of quickly ripping the limps off.

"Enough of this child's play. Like I wouldn't realize you took my pet during this little scuffle."

The 'little scuffle' had left the green hag limbless on a floor, her dignity and pride striped away like the skin and bones of her arms and legs but there she lay, panting and still 'alive.' Head vampires had the burden of being hard to kill but Sephiroth could give a flying fuck about Maleficent.

Riku was breathing only a ting heavier by the mass of dead creatures. He had some difficulties but if Sephiroth hadn't been 'playing' with Maleficent they'd all been sent to hell in a matter of seconds.

"Sora?" Riku scanned the room quickly and frowned. He didn't realize he'd taken that long to defeat the countless number of creatures.

Sephiroth grabbed the body by the head and tossed the once 'mighty' women to the younger male.

"Hold her." He commanded as he disappeared to his pet.

Riku dropped the leader to the floor, not enjoying her scent at all and instead preferred to poke at her tarred shoulders, where her arms had once been. Sephiroth had made the process slow and painful. It was obvious by the heaps on the floor that he couldn't even being to separate from what was muscle from skin, let alone what where her arms and legs at one point.

00000000000000

Hot breath tingled over his neck and Sora cried out again.

'H-help me… oh gods… please!' Sora yelled, his already tainted soul crying for a savior as his pulse was licked.

"Se-Sephiroth!" Sora howled and as if just waiting by the small room, a little gust of wind brushed through the room and Sora just saw a hint of black feathers flitting around the dark interior.

His bright eyes shifted, unable to move his body, and he looked up to the large god like creature. Pale skin shinning with perfection and his eyes seemed to glow in the dark and his large wing filled the small space.

The one winged angle tsk'ed with a smirk.

A pale hand quickly shot out and his fingers stabbed through the neck of the one standing to the side, he ripped out the creatures esophagus and blood spewed onto the wall from the large hole.

The same hand quickly dropped to latch onto the skull of the beast that had been looming over his pet and he lifted him by his head.

The vampire squirmed in his grip his skull feeling the vice like grip as he was held above the ground. A pale hand lifted and came just before the vampire's eye.

He shoved his sharp nailed finger directly into the thick pupil of the beast, causing it to howl and spasm wildly.

The last thing he'd see before the bowels of Hades would be the embodiment of the angel of death himself.

He pulled out the round ball, snapping the red veins that held it and crushed it between his fingers, the thick material oozing over his fingers before he just as slowly removed the next.

He dropped the body onto the floor watching as it writhed in pain and held his now empty eye sockets as they spewed a how liquid all over the floor.

Sephiroth looked over to his pet, obviously in a horrible state, and pallid after seeing what his master had done. Nausea quickly sweeping over but he was far to weak to even consider opening his mouth to let out anything besides a strangled pant.

Sora looked up to the man that kneeled next to him and lifted a pained arm, trying to reach out for some strange reason he didn't understand. The pain caused him to tear and bite back a scream and slam his eyes shut as his fingers brushed against a light soft hair like surface of Sephiroths large demonic wing.

When his pets arm fell back down limply and Sora's brilliant eyes started to shut Sephiroth scooped him up into his arms.

His mind racing over what he would do to that woman for doing this to HIS Sora.

Rage filled every coroner of his body and if he didn't have to worry about his pet he would surely rip the house to shreds in a blind rage.

He pressed his lips to Sora's in a chaste kiss, wondering why the urge had presented itself before disappearing to take his pet to Zexion and Kadaj so they could treat his poor pet.

Then he'd go back to Riku and Maleficent and reveal the true nature of an Angel of Death.

END

Nezumi speaking

So how'd you like it???

RnR for more and if you'd like to help me plan PLEASE do say so in a comment. Most likely first come first serve to help me out but if you'd really like to message me with any ideas ^-^.


	15. Back Home

Nezumi speaking!!!

Oh my god it's been a while since I wrote that!!

But I'm finally speaking again! No~ I didn't die… yet. :3

But it the haste of doing school work, planning for conventions, making cosplay, making friends cosplays…I've been busy x3

So I hope you all haven't completely given up on me because I'm back! Now stop! Demyx time! (you should all watch that on youtube)

And if any of you boys… girls are going to zenkaikon 2009 (this Saturday!! AH!)

Please message me :3 Me and my friends are doing a kingdom hearts troop.

But I'm ranting, so lets get on with this long awaited for chapter.

Warning- Vincent may be a little oc but… I still love him =w=

Disclaimer – I OWN NOTHING

**Chapter 15**

**Back Home**

The silver haired man held the poor broken body as closely as he could to his chest without causing any further pain to the whimpering body of his pet. He neatly pushed his wing back against him tightly so it contorted to the shape of his back as he created another portal into the room where his subordinates would be.

Upon entering he found both Zexion and Kadaj with a certain black haired vampire and a few dead vampires that resided in the large home.

"Well." Vincent smirked to the slightly taller head vampire in a voice of mock surprise. In return he was sent a glare from the Sephiroth but scoffed. He'd known the vampire to long to be threatened by such a face. Over the span of many long years it was possible that you could call the two friends.

But at the current moment, Sephiroth cared very little about 'friends' and only wished to kill the hag named Maleficent quickly, and to fix his poor shaky pet.

"Take care of him." He commanded to the two silver haired vampires and placed the human on a table Zexion had prepared with any form of cushioning after seeing Sora in his reduced state.

They nodded to their leader silently and quickly looked over Sora, wondering where to start first on his bruised body.

"You're not going to kill her are you?" The red eyed demon spoke again but only received a grunt from the enraged owner, who was staring over the condition of his pet himself. Sora was human, and although Sephiroth wasn't a human himself, he could see the evident pain in the boys blue eyes and felt for the poor youth, causing him to frown slightly.

"Hm… Well enjoy yourself." Vincent finished and Sephiroth turned quickly for the door.

"Now little one come. Let me fix you." Vincent walked over to the table and looked down to the tan youth with a reassuring expression and as gently as he could pick up an arm to clean and wrap it.

As Sora was taken care of, the pained feeling caused him to slowly shut his eyes and drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sephiroths boots echoed in the large hall that had been destroyed during his fight with Maleficent. The sound pulled the attention of both vampires left in the room. The rage in his cat like eye's shone brightly and Riku lowered his head with a smirk.

The woman was done for.

* * *

The silver haired vampire stood outside the empty home filled with the bodies of decaying green vampires with the others who arrived with him. His pet was bandaged and placed in the back of the dark car they had came in sleeping soundly. His energy was at it's lowest and Sora was still asleep.

Kadaj opened the door for the taller pale man ready for him to take his seat close by the youth.

"I'll be visiting you sometime soon Sephiroth." Vincent smirked lightly and bowed his head. His subordinates bowed to the bright-eyed man as well before he took his seat in the dark car.

The other three quickly fell into the car as well and stayed silent so their leader could quietly study the condition of his pet.

As the car ride dragged on Sephiroth unconsciously pet the boys spiky hair where he could, avoiding the bandage that covered bits of his hair in order to cover his left eye.

Sora's arm was held closely to his body by a cast, and the other arm was bandaged in many places. Under his new shirt where large gauze and wrapping, covering his bruised chest and stomach and his leg was also covered in a cast. A large band-aid covered his cheek and his eye was wrapped shut. The only skin that was visible past white wrappings were covered in dark bruises and little cuts.

Watching Sora's even breathing, the silver haired demon was careful as he moved the brunettes head up to rest on his lap, allowing him to stroke his hair with more ease.

He didn't know why, but he just wanted to touch and soothe his pet. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Sora's forehead, avoiding a bruise that was above his eyebrow.

'Why am I doing this?' Sephiroth questioned him actions, but continued to pet the boy.

00000000000000

"Nuh… Ow…" Sora mumbled lowly to himself as he slowly started to wake.

"Huh?" Sora asked himself when he felt like he only had one eye open. He blinked a few more times and realized that one eye was only open.

He stared at the black curtain to his canopy and tried to lift his hand to touch the covered eye as he remembered the events of the trip they'd taken. With the quick pain that shot through his arm he decided against moving it at all.

Click.

Hearing the door to his room open quietly he turned his head to the side closest to the door just in time to see a pale hand pull back the curtain to his bed.

"Are you feeling well?" Sephiroth asked after taking a careful seat at the edge of the bed.

"Y-yeah." Sora stuttered testing his voice as he answered, not being completely sure if his voice was in any condition for him to be speaking.

Sephiroth tilted the boy's head up slightly and held a tall glass of water to his lips, which the boy took greedily after sleeping for god knows how long.

"I apologize pet. That I did not come in time to help you before they could put you in such a state." Sephiroth spoke over the sound of his swallows, catching the boy's bright eyes with his apology.

"It's okay master…" Sora said with a small smile after the glass was pulled away.

'Why am I smiling? Why is he even apologizing?' Sora asked himself and the small smile faded a bit.

A hand petting his covered cheek pulled him from his thoughts and he gave his owner his attention again.

"Is there anything you'd like? You'll be bed ridden for a time."

"Uh no. I'm okay."

"Are you positive?" Sephiroth pushed.

'Why… is he being so nice?' Sora asked himself, not to sure on how to react to the sudden 'kindness.'

"No, I'm fine."

"Hn." Sephiroth hummed lightly and leaned forward to press a kiss to Sora's forehead, making him gasp lightly but a small peck quickly covered his mouth. He rubbed the pad of his thumb lightly over Sora's covered cheek before pulling away to stand.

"Would you like the curtains open pet?"

"Uh… yeah." Sephiroth moved to open the curtains to either side of the boy so he could see the dark interior of his room. He received yet another surprising kiss from the vampire before the older man left him in his room.

"…Why is he being so nice?" Sora asked lowly as he stared at the closed door, but quickly shut his mouth. Sephiroth was not only amazingly strong, but he had an amazing wing that he so easily keep hidden. Sora really couldn't be to sure how well he could hear.

But still the brunette couldn't help but wonder. Sephiroth had been a 'good' owner, you could say, but now he was being overly kind. Sora pushed for his arm that wasn't cast to move his blanket away from him.

He looked over his body, wincing and wondering when he'd be able to move again.

'Maybe he feels bad.' The thought made the male frown.

'Well what else could it be Sora? It's not like you're his mate or anything…' Sora yelled at himself and shut his eyes in frustration, praying to sleep more instead of sitting in his pitiful state.

0000000000000000000

Sephiroth had just dropped the phone back onto its base ending his conversation with Aretha. Making his way to the kitchen he grabbed a glass as he waited for the girl to come up and bring food for his pet even though Sora hadn't asked for any.

He ordered a large plate not being to sure on what his pet would eat so he expected that he'd have to wait a while.

When his ears caught footsteps he was mildly surprised but realized they were far to light to be the females and he quickly strode to the door and answered before the man on the other side could knock.

"Why the sudden visit?" Sephiroth spoke first after the raven-haired man strode past him taking the glass from his pale hand and taking a seat on the mans couch.

"I said I'd be visiting you soon." Vincent took a swig and then made a comment on how it was better fresh. Sephiroth took the now empty glass away.

"So is he your mate?" Vincent asked wasting no time to ask. Vincent had been wondering and even though it was always nice to visit the god like creature he couldn't help but ask.

"No." Sephiroth stated flatly and crimson eyes scanned over him, looking for any sign of a lying. When he saw no sign he stood up and pressed himself closely to Sephiroth, placing a hand behind his neck so he would look at him.

"Then give yourself to me. I'm not a lowly human like him, I can handle you much more then such a fragile little boy."

Sephiroth snapped his head away from the hold Vincent had on him and backed away to the door where Aretha was just coming close to, opening it and taking the plate quickly, ignoring the ran who frowned lightly.

"Fine. Then I should take him off your hands for a little while. Relieve your evident stress."

Sephiroth growled in his throat rather then speaking and Vincent let out a deep chuckle.

"I'll be back. But my offer still stands." He strode over to the silver haired beast and came close, his face inches away, their breath mingling.

"Both of them." He leaned forward and just barely brushed his lips against the emotionless mans lips that were pressed into a stiff line before leaving him alone in the room with the platter of human food.

Sephiroth made a noise that sounded like 'hmpf' before picking up the tray and walking to his pets room finding him still awake and in what looked like deep thought as he walked in quietly, unnoticed by the brunette.

He sat at the edge making Sora jump in surprise when he felt the added wait cause the bed to shift and looked to his owner curiously.

"Despite that fact that you said you didn't want anything you must eat. Humans can't last without it and you haven't eaten for a while now." Sephiroth stated and brought a small piece of sliced strawberry to the youth's lips till he opened up and took it.

The vampire fed him in silence till Sora was shaking his head in protest, feeling full after having the meal that consisted of healthy things like fruit, nuts, a small chicken salad and a lot more. It seemed like he just ordered any and everything.

"Are you okay now?" The man asked, petting his pet affectionately.

Sora leaned into it hesitantly with an odd feeling coming over him, a mix between sadness and happiness toward the small action. But he nodded for the man and received a small peak to his lips before the pale demon stood.

"Wait! ... Uh please don't leave me." Sora whispered after his hand shot out to grab the mans hand before he could leave. He let it go quickly though. Out of embarrassment and pain.

"..As you wish pet." Sephiroth breathed his voice in its usual alluring deep manner.

"Um…So…" Sora started wondering what to talk about.

"How old are you?" Sora asked. Wanting to talk about anything but feeling that odd mixture of emotions press against his chest.

Why did he really want to get to know such a creature on a personal level? Shouldn't he hate this man?

"Am I here to be asked questions?" Sephiroth asked.

"Um… I just want to talk to someone. To you. Just get to know you I guess." Sora blushed lightly and dropped his head expecting the man to leave.

Sora looked up abruptly when he felt a hand rub his cheek again.

"If that's what you want." Sephiroth leaned forward to kiss him again, wondering to himself why he'd been doing it so much before sitting closer to the hurt body till their shoulders touched.

"Well I've been 'alive' for a large number of years because I was never a human. I'm pure blooded." Sephiroth started as he felt Sora lean against him further evoking him to wrap an arm carefully around the other as he continued his story and answered little questions here and there for Sora as they laid together on the bed in a sort of peaceful state.

END

Nezumi speaking. Guys I'm sorry it's such a crappy story, and I'm sorry it took so long to come out.

I know. I suck. And you are all allowed to say it. Well er… I don't really think you guys need to review this chapter because it was rushed and I'm not sure how 'good' it will actually be.

Sorry. So sorry! Gomen!!!


	16. Take Him Away

Nezumi Speaking= Hello~ I don't have much to say… xD

But due to a review I noticed that I forgot to warn all of you!

Vincent Valentine will indeed be out of character xD

Sorry!!!

I personally wouldn't want to do it either but he was the best person to use (to me at least) but his personality was not… so … bleh…. Sorry! If it makes you feel better…. Have a cookie =D

Well just enjoy this chapter, I should be starting up my Cloud and Sora soon. I realized I cant work unless I'm under the pressure of a lot of stories so… =w= enjoy!

Chapter 16 Take Him Away

Sora giggled lightly at the funny comment his owner just made. He'd been speaking to the man for about a week, practically nonstop. Now if there was ever a Sephiroth trivia game Sora was sure he'd win, although there wouldn't be many questions that would have suitable answers.

Sora could imagine it now. Sitting behind a buzzer and the host asking 'What is your masters favorite music genre!?' Then he'd rush to his the button and yell 'He doesn't listen to it!' and winning the grand prize of a million dollars he can't spend because he was trapped at Sephiroths side.

Pulling the youth from his thoughts Sephiroth leaned down, and pressed his lips to the smaller mans as it had become a habit for him to shower the boy in kisses (affection?) during the week. He'd either lean down to kiss him softly or, at times, a little rougher, but never going any further due to his poor state.

Sora was indeed getting better though. It had been a few weeks and many of his cuts were gone, but his casts' still stayed. With little help, he could move his limbs but Sephiroth would not allow his pet to stand and test his walking abilities yet.

"Are you hungry pet?" The demon asked him, petting his head. After the gauze that had been wrapped around his head had been removed and he was able to open his eye, Sephiroth couldn't help but pet and rub his head gently.

When he had unwrapped the bandage his pet was so excited to finally be able to see properly his excited mood spread and his master couldn't help but smile softly to his excited human, and on a whim he leaned forward and placed his lips to the once hurt eye gently, making Sora gasp and filling the room in a sort of chaste ambiance.

Sephiroth didn't understand why he wanted to do these small simple actions, but didn't look much into it. Sora on the other hand flinched at the way his heart raced when the man touched him.

'What's with me… I'm probably just scared of him…' Sora would think to himself, making an excuse for the way he felt, and wishing he knew what it was after analyzing the situation and dissecting it, praying for any answer to his feelings.

"No, I'm okay." Despite the odd emotions he smiled a genuine smile to the demon, wishing he could stop himself.

With a small nod and one more peck Sephiroth stood to leave his pet to rest by himself. He figured that he'd been with the youth long enough, having already been with him most of the day and a small time while he slept. Watching the peaceful face and even napping lightly with brunette.

When Sora thought the silver haired man was far enough he exhaled a long sigh. The brunette let his head fall to the side and bit his lip lightly trying not to pout or sigh again.

'Why do I feel… this way?' Sora asked himself, not quite sure what to name his emotion.

He figured it was the way his master had been treating him. Tending and caring for him instead of teasing and sexually abusing him… but the thought didn't quite put him at ease. He wished it did though. Prayed it was just the new behavior, not believing that he could fall for a monster.

00000000000

Sephiroth frowned at the dark figure in his usually empty living room. He knew he sensed an intruder, that being another reason why he left his pet. Seeing Vincent Valentine made him sigh realizing that he'd been dragged away from his pet for the vampire he knew wouldn't have ill intensions.

"You seem frustrated." Vincent smirked with a chuckle and stepped forward quickly, coming dangerously close to him before continuing.

"Would you like me to relieve your stress?" He rubbed against him lightly for emphasis but Sephiroths facial expression didn't change. Vincent pulled back, not fazed by his 'friends' normal disposition.

"Hn. It's the boy? Just let me borrow him for a few days." Vincent offered with a toothy grin, his intentions pure, or as pure as an unholy beings intentions can be but he just growled lowly in his throat.

"If that's all you plan on saying I'll be back when you're less agitated." Vincent left early again, not staying to long before he angered the man too much.

Sephiroth wasn't bothered by the fact though and quickly picked up the phone, ordering what he found to be Sora's favorite food after playing "twenty Q's" with the boy.

After a few minutes the plate came and Sephiroth went to bring his pet a small snack.

He walked into the dark room and mentally frowned when he saw his humans face. A slight frown on the cute face and a look of deep thought. He came forward and placed the platter on the nightstand. Sora looked mildly surprised when he heard the light clatter of glass being set down, but then frowned causing Sephiroth to raise a brow.

"Eat." He commanded and Sora wasn't sure he wanted to comply but took it without a word confusing the vampire more.

His pet was always filled with a sort of glee, even after being hurt to the point were he was bed ridden didn't make him frown. So what could have caused his pet to be this way?

He placed a hand on his cheek in a reassuring manner but the tan youth pulled away, looking away from his pale owner.

Sephiroth pulled his hand back hesitantly and settled for feeding the youth the rest of the food.

Sora lost himself in thought again. Questioning everything after meeting the abnormally eyes of his master for a short minute.

"Sora." Sephiroth called him by his name.

Hearing the rarely called title surprised Sora for a moment and stopped him from pulling his face away as he did before. When he felt Sephiroths breath mingle with his own it pulled him out of his haze and he snapped his head to the side.

"Stop!" Sora yelled, the volume of his voice surprising himself but he couldn't stop himself.

"Just stop! No more! I don't want this! Don't touch me like you care about me just leave me ALONE!!" Sora practically shrieked feeling tears bite at the back of his eyes with his wave of emotions. Sora quickly shut his mouth after the rant, his heart racing so fast. Would he die now? After a long moment of horrid silence Sephiroth spoke.

"You are still hurt and I'd kill you if I punished you the way I want to at the moment… So instead." Sephiroth paused as he thought of something besides the brutal beating he wanted to give that caused him to clench his fists. Did the mere mortal make him so angry with such simple words?

"So instead, you'll be going away for a while." Sephiroth finished. Remembering something he'd heard earlier. If he didn't send this boy away he would probably hurt the pet if he didn't send him away.

00000000000000

"This way." Sephiroth grunted as he led the way to his pets dark room. The boy was probably sleeping but Vincent had came at this time and he wouldn't complain.

"You could just leave him here while you come with me." Vincent chuckled darkly, there oddly colored eyes glowing in the dark room.

"mm, huh?" Sora stirred slightly hearing the voices.

'Whys Vincent here' The depressed boy thought to himself, still not knowing what his punishment would be for yelling at the man that owned him.

Sephiroth grunted to the other vampire, giving him the signal to grab him. The raven haired man picked up Sora, catching him by surprise as he was lifted and was moved as Vincent made his way back toward the living room.

"So how long can I keep him?" Vincent smirked.

"What?" Sora interrupted and Sephiroth frowned at the pet's outburst.

"However long you wish." He almost growled but swallowed it. Despite how angry he was with his pet he didn't want to be angry with him, oddly enough.

"As you wish." Vincent stated lowly and started for the door.

"W-wait.. Sephiroth!" Sora yelped but the shut his mouth when the man caught his eyes.

Vincent stopped, allowing Sephiroth to come close to his pet who flinched and blushed lightly before his neck was jerked. A chain clinked lightly as the chain he'd taken out was attacked to his collar.

"Enjoy you're temporary pet." His deep voice echoed through the room and slammed into the poor humans ears, whose eyes had grown wide and desperate when his leash was handed from one pale hand to another.

Sephiroth stepped away, disappearing through the door leaving the two alone.

"Come Sora." Vincent spoke lowly before disappearing with the almost shaken body.

How long would he be away from his home?

What would happen to him with Vincent Valentine?

Would Sephiroth ever come back for him?

He'd said it before. Plans were never set in stone. Was 'temporary' true? Or would he be forced to become Vincent's new pet?

00000000000

Vincent and Sora arrived at his home quickly, but the short amount of time seemed to drag on to the poor nervous youth whose mind was still running rapid. The dark figure stalked forward into the home and quickly went over the lay out of his home that was similar to Sephiroths in size.

"You won't be seeing much of it though, in your condition." He spoke lowly, still carrying the youth who was having difficulties listening to the person.

"This will be your room." He brought in the pet and placed him on top of his new bed, leaning over to place him and gently as he could. He did not want to hurt the boy any further and upset the other vampire. When he tried to pull away he was stopped by a light tug on his shirt.

He looked down, red eyes meeting bright desperate blues as he shirt was held.

"Please. Take me back. Please." Sora tried not carrying that he was begging. He wanted to go back. He knew Sephiroth was mad but anything was better.

"I just… want to be with Sephiroth!" Sora yelled after a moment of silence surprising himself.

'What did I just say?!' Sora yelled to himself and blushing when Vincent smirked after a moment.

"Sorry, not today. You'll only be leaving when he comes for you." He went to pat his head but flinched away from him. Sephiroth was the only person who did that to him.

"Well, get comfortable and enjoy your stay." Vincent spoke lowly before stepping away from the distressed boy.

'What could he see in just a human…' Vincent wondered as he slowly closed the door, hearing Sora call for him, asking him to wait and take him back.

"Please!" Sora yelled to the door till it was shut completely.

"I want to be with Sephiroth…?" Sora whispered to the empty room, his eyes wide. Is that what he really wanted?

Sora tried to move his other arm that was still wrapped tightly in a hard casing. He could barely move it. He quickly left it to try and move his legs.

'I'll leave. If I can I'll leave.' Sora thought to himself trying to move his legs but finding it more difficult then he'd expect.

He didn't stop though. He continued to flex his leg muscles, begging them to move.

'What if he never comes for me…' Despite not wanting to think anything close to that, depressing thoughts filled his head, making his chest ach.

"Please don't leave me here." Sora whimpered, wishing that his master would be able to hear him and appear before his very eyes and save him, but no one came.

END

Nezumi Speaking = Alright this was mega short… and not very good but I apologize xD I have to get back into my writing groove ya know.

I was inspired to write though, because I have recently thought of a new fic I CANNOT wait to start. This means I may be pushing my promised Sora and Cloud fic back (sorry!)

That or I'll just try to get them both out. The new story I am planning will have Cloud and Sora in it though (not necessarily as a main pairing but then again there wont be a REAL main pairing… err it's hard to explain.)

Well Review for more please =w= and hopefully I'll be uploading A LOT during December (thank long breaks woot woot winter break! Lol?)

Well I still hope you enjoyed. I'm just trying to come back =w=.


	17. What does he see in you?

Nezumi Speaking

Okay I is back xD with inspiration to continue from **ScarletSchemer** who told me to write… and I finally am xD she "threw" an egg at me so I'd do this! So here it is.

Thank her, and read her fics when she posts them on FF :D (I said WHEN she hasn't yet, but she definitely will :3 because she is currently planning an awesome fic I will definitely read~!… and if you love me… and sora.. .and FF AND kingdom hearts… and south park you'll read her stuff. Because she adores all anime and will write fanfiction… because if she doesn't on her own will I will force her –evil intent-)

Chapter 17

**What does he see in you?**

A spiky brunette just left the bathroom of the home he'd been staying in. One of his legs was still covered in a tight hard cast but his other leg was completely unwrapped, along with one of his arms. The other was only wrapped in a loss ace bandage for his wrist. Despite being able to walk, Sora felt like utter crap. He had been stuck in Vincent's home for longer then he could count on his fingers.

'I've been here for... More then three weeks.. I think.' Sora thought, his eyes wide and tired as he walked back to his room, his cast thumping ungracefully on the wooden floor echoing in the quite house.

'Is he never coming for me?' he asked himself as he touched his 'temporary' doorknob. The poor youth was driving himself insane. Counting every minute he could. He didn't realize that the time was only dragging on for him while Vincent and Sephiroth were perfectly laid back. Complete months felt like minutes to beings that have been around for hundreds of years… but poor Sora didn't realize this and was driving himself crazy with depressing thoughts of never going home, To Sephiroth.

Sora walked through his room and flinched when a bright light was shone in his face. He blocked his eyes and looked to see the raven-haired vampire leaning against a wall, holding a flashlight.

"Yes?" He asked lowly and in return Vincent waved the flashlight and shone it onto the wall. Sora raised and eyebrow and looked at the brightened spot.

"uh… I don't see anything." Sora tried but Vincent said nothing back.

The brunette huffed out a breath and dragged himself to the wall, intending to stare at the spot the was selected but just as he inched close enough to see the wall had nothing on it the light was quickly redirected to the ground.

He looked at Vincent again but the man only moved his wrist slightly, putting emphasis on the light. Sora walked over and bent at the waist, staring at the new spot but there was nothing there again. Mr. Valentine moved his wrist quickly and the light shone on a different wall.

"I don't get it… what am I looking at?" Sora asked, both eyebrows high. Was what he was trying to see moving or something?

He went to the new spot but the light was gone again. This time instead of being moved was shut off.

Vincent sighed with a somewhat bored expression before tossing the light onto Sora's bed.

"What was I suppose to be looking at?" Sora asked again as the pale figure started to pass him, making his way back toward the door.

"Nothing… I heard that it's funny when pets chase flashlights. It wasn't that amusing but I think it's because you're leg is still injured." Vincent chuckled when he looked to the gapping boy.

"I'm not an animal!" Sora replied and his arm was grabbed tightly.

"You know that to a creature like Sephiroth and I you are as lowly as an animal. So simple and harmless compared to our kind." Vincent smiled a dangerous sharp-toothed smirk, slight amusement in his eyes at Sora's expression. A hint of fear for the unholy creature, a lick of depression toward his matters name, and anger at being addressed as an animal.

Vincent left Sora after that. Not allowing him time to answer and Sora went to his bed, taking a seat before tossing the flashlight to a corner. He stayed in the corner of the bed, fidgeting with his bandages.

After having begged Vincent to take him back to Sephiroth for the first week he decided that wasn't working. He'd even tried to escape a few times. The farthest he'd gotten was just outside Vincent's door but his own thoughts stopped him. At the time he wasn't sure were he would even go. To Sephiroth? Or maybe to his friends he'd left behind? He honestly couldn't decide and the shock of that moment gave the pale vampire a chance to quickly scoop him up and lock him in his room.

After another week he was allowed to leave his room without an escort. Escaping and begging wouldn't work and that left the youth without choices. He could only sit there and wait.

Let his thoughts explore as he stayed in silence. In the end his thoughts always wandered back to Sephiroth. A vampire… a ridiculously strong vampire that was in charge of an entire swarm of demons… and his master, his owner.

He never thought 'I hate him' or 'I want him gone' or 'why me' instead, the tan male asked himself when Sephiroth would come and take him away. When he'd be back to his master and when could he be with him again, in his room and home.

Those thoughts usually made tears sting the back of his eyes. Why of all things did he think that about the monster.

'Aren't I suppose to hate him!' Sora would yell at himself, digging his nails into his arms as he hugged himself and held back any sobs, praying he could understand what in gods name could be wrong with him. Wondering why he felt this way toward a creature that had given him nightmares as a child and wondering what exactly you would call his feelings.

0000000000000

Vincent Valentine made himself at home as he sat on the couch of a silver haired beauty's home. It wasn't long before Sephiroth sensed his presence and came into the living room to look him over before taking his regular spot in the chair off to the side of the couch.

Over the time that Sora had been spending away from Sephiroth Vincent would periodically come to the vampires home and tell him anything he wanted to know of his pets progressing health and overall state.

Sephiroth frowned lightly as he stared at the other pale demon, sniffing the air lightly.

"And what did you do with my pet today?" He asked growling lightly at the air. He wasn't angry at the other vampire. He actually could care less but after sending the tan youth away his home had become quite, even though Demyx, Roxas and Riku had both came by to see him, they were sent away. But today something seemed off, and Sephiroth quickly caught on to what was giving him the urge to growl angrily

"He still has one cast over his left leg but is able to walk about, the cast should be removed soon. His arms are also both in good shape. His right one is wrapped in ace bandage so his wrist will not sprain will heal from the sprain. That should be removed soon as well. Stitches have been removed and cuts have faded." Vincent quickly ran through the status of the human and took a sip of the cup that had been offered to him, tasting the thick liquid.

"Anything else?" Sephiroth asked, with a low growl, looking directly to Vincent.

"For example?" He leaned back into his seat and gave the other an equally hard look.

"What to you do with him? You don't expect me to believe he sits there all day. A human like him would go insane. Do you interact with him?"

"Oh yes actually. I try to play with him but he's not much of an interesting pet." Vincent stared his face becoming emotionless just as Sephiroths. The raven wasn't sure why he'd done it but before coming to visit Sephiroth he would completely ignore the human but before coming today he'd touched Sora, grabbed his arm as he spoke to him and sat inside his room. That wrecked of the humans scent and Sephiroths. He didn't have a logical reason to avoid the boy but it seemed subconsciously he knew Sephiroth would say something… although he wished the silver haired man wouldn't notice and would forget about the human.

"I tried to play fetch with him, as I've heard humans to with pets, but he didn't notice the ball and instead was hit by it. I've tried that among other things, like making him chase a flashlight, but he didn't seem to understand the simple concept. Honestly I don't see what sort of pet that is." Vincent went on when a slight spark of anger shone in Sephiroths unnatural eyes.

Sephiroth stood, taking Vincent's glass and finishing it himself. His tongue and throat tingled and felt dry at the taste and he imagined his pet's neck and the blood flowing through his veins, making him salivate. Not being allowed to taste that when he pleased frustrated him, which in turn unnerved him.

"You are not to toy with him any further. He is your house guest, not your pet." Sephiroth stated simple and Vincent raised a brow.

'Is he upset that I touched that human?' Vincent wondered and became slightly irritated himself, adding to the unpleasant ambience that was filling the room.

"What? So I cant touch him? Please I would never touch such a vile creature-" Vincent was cut off when the glass Sephiroth had just finished was thrown directly past his face, hitting the wall in less then a second with the strong throw, quickly shattering the fragile object and sending shards in every direction. Vincent easily caught any shards that threatened to touch him and growled before looking at the other. Causing crimson to meet turquoise in an angry glare.

"Do _not_ touch him or I will cause you bodily harm." Sephiroth answered in a calm tone although he felt his dead body was boiling at the thought that Vincent would be dense enough to touch _his_ pet. He left the room, leaving a slightly stunned Vincent to himself.

'Such an honest threat for a human?' he thought, his fist tightening around any shards he'd caught, cutting through his black glove, piercing his fingers and spilling dead blood.

'What the fuck could he see in that little brat?' Vincent yelled in his mind before quickly standing and throwing his hand to his side fast enough to unlodge the glass from his hand and let the pieces fall to the floor before leaving.

0000000000000000

Sora heard the door to the front of the home close and the sudden loud noise shocked him from his nap. He'd fallen asleep while he was in deep thought but stayed there, laying on his back as he lifted his hands to cover his eyes and rub the sleep away.

While he blocked his vision with frantic rubbing he felt a sudden presence appear in his room that carried a hateful aura. He looked past his fingers and saw a flash of black and red. His hands were violently pushed away and held above him with one strong hand, weight was added to his waist and cerulean eyes opened wide as Sora looked to Vincent Valentine, who was hovering over him, hurting his wrists. He tried to jerk his hands free but they were only gripped tighter, making him yelp in pain.

"Vincent!" Sora yelled in fear. 'Oh my fucking god! I-I'm going to die!' Sora yelled in his mind as his eyes slammed shut and tears slipped past them. "Please! Please stop!" Sora started to yell and shack frantically under the larger body, praying to escape.

He ceased all movement when he felt a hand grab his chin, making him turn his head and look up to the dark figure above him before Vincent leaned down and captured his lips. Forcing his tongue into the shocked youths mouth, exploring and tasting Sora. In return Sora shook more frantically. Why was Vincent kissing him? What was going to happen to him?

"Mmph." Sora shook his head loss and looked to the side so Vincent couldn't kiss him again. The hand holding his cheek moved down to grip his neck as a silent warning and Sora shut his eyes again.

Vincent dropped his hand silently, letting his sharp nail cut straight through the shirt and Sora yelped.

"S-stop it! Please! PLEASE!" Sora yelled, begging over and over to the monster as his pants were torn off and he was turned to lie on his stomach.

Not being able to see Vincent caused Sora to yell and cry harder in fear. His wrists were still firmly held above his head but the now naked body of Vincent Valentine leaned over him. His pants still stayed but Sora could feel a hand on his backside.

"No more! No more!" Sora yelled desperately and his held hands were moved so the rested on his lower back, making his face fall forward and into the mattress, silencing him.

A slicked finger circled his opening and Vincent leaned over him again, licking the back of his shoulder, teeth grazing over the skin as he pushed a digit in. Feeling the sharp teeth against that familiar spot on his neck made him yelp into the pillow and he forced his head to the side, his cheek resting against the tear soaked pillow.

"Do-don't bite me! Don't bite me! Only him!" Sora cried out and completely sobbed at the feeling of the teeth.

Vincent pulled back and stared at the spot he'd just been abusing. The tan shoulder had two marks and Vincent's eyes widened. He pulled his finger out of the youth and released his fingers. Sora quickly crawled away from the vampire and pushed himself against the headboard, holding himself protectively.

"Can you tell me what exactly it is he sees in you?" Vincent asked the shaking body before standing, grabbing his things and leaving the room.

"…he…he doesn't see anything in me but.. but a pet!" Sora yelled to the door between hics and then wailed. Hugging himself and covering himself as best as he could after being violated and left in the quite dark room.

END

Nezumi speaking.

So yeah.. there was some MAJOR crack pairing I mean… Vincent Valentine and Sora??? WTF!? XD

But it kinda HAD to happen… so don't be to mad and leave a comment like "are you stupid"

Lol I'm not… it kinda needed to happen for my plan … also I didn't have them DO it… completely… he was more like touched inappropriately for a little…

Sorry xD I didn't wanna do it either. I HATE making my like favorite character like this.

Vincent as a rapist xD

and

Sora as really abused boy

Well you know the drill. Review for more lovelies.

Also I realize it's a little shorter but I wanted to end this chapter right here aaaaaand I'm lazy =w=


	18. Your All Mine

Nezumi Speaking: Updating. I have a good reason as to why I hadn't been updating but at the moment I dont feel like typing it again XD

seeing as I already wrote it iiiin, colorblind and adoption so sorry folks. I'll just leave it up to your imaginations as to why my computer is a possessed poo head.

But I is back =w= love it!

XD ugh I missed this story... I hope you all still love me XD

**Chapter 18**

**Your All Mine.**

A fuming raven threw the door to Sephiroths with such forced the hinges holding it were ripped off, making a splintered edge along the once smooth dark wood. A noise of splitting wood quickly called the silver haired demon to his living room to see Vincent Valentine in the middle of the quite room, his eyes burning brightly with anger as he stared at directly into Sephiroths unnatural cat like eyes. Sephiroth was only able to slightly raise one eyebrow on his indifferent visage before Vincent spoke through sharp gritted teeth.

"Take him back." Was the simple command.

"Why? Can such a fragile human be so hard to handle?" He responded, in an almost amused tone.

"No. Take him back." Vincent repeated, he wanted that human out of his house _now_, he hadn't even waited the next day to see Sephiroth to order him to take him back, but quickly put on fresh clothes after he'd abused Sora.

"He cries and whines far to much..." Vincent continued attempting to hold back on his ranting man that wanted to ask the other demon a million questions.

"You of all people, bite him."

"And?" Sephiroth drawled, Vincent's angry deposition rubbing off on him, a long with an even stronger scent from Sora then he'd gotten earlier from the raven.

"You didn't kill him when you bite him."

"I simply tasted him."

"You marked him as a mate! You bite him while you fucked him Sephiroth!" Vincent's voice gained volume. Even if a vampire fucked a human he would never bite him the way Sephiroth had to Sora, and Vincent obviously knew this. To mark a mate is to give them a 'love bite' as you both reached climax. It marked you as there own. That was something you never did to a human.

"Many of our kind have had relations with humans but you don't do what your doing Sephiroth. Humans cannot be our mates. Why are you doing this, why don't you kill him!" Vincent finished his eyes burning.

"Vincent. Unlike yourself, I care for what is mine. Sora is my possession-" Sephiroth stated back firmly but was cut off by the other male, causing him more rage. Who was Vincent to question him on his personal affairs?

"Then why would you bite him." Vincent barked, clenching his fists' at his sides.

"Enough. Do not question me. Don't misinterpret our friendship Valentine. If you push me I _will_ push back." Sephiroth warned, stepping closer to the red eyed creature for emphasis. If he continued to enrage him he wouldn't be able to be held accountable for his actions.

"Just take him back." Vincent voice was low as it normally way, before he turned quickly on his heal to walk back through the door that now needed a new frame, leaving Sephiroth alone to collect his thoughts.

'How could he see the mark.' Sephiroth pondered to himself as he went to examine the door with a bored expression. He'd marked Sora on the edge of his shoulder. All the clothes he wore would cover that mark wouldn't it?

At that thought Sephiroths pale hands clenched around the edge of the door, causing more splinters to arise from the abused wood and his eyes grew dark with anger.

'Vincent, you didn't dare touch him...' The thought echoed against his skull, remembering the sharper scent of his pet on the other vampire. As his mind ran away with him, he practically flew out of his home.

* * *

Vincent walked into his quite home, calmer then he'd been not to long ago, but still angrier then he'd want to be. He walked quickly to the brunettes room, before throwing the door open. A sharp gust of wind, along with the noise of the doorknob hitting the wall stirred Sora, who was now fully clothed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Get up." Vincent commanded him and Sora sat up, confused.

"Your master will be here soon." The vampire informed before quickly turning to walk out of the room as he heard Sora gasp.

"Sephiroths coming?" Sora asked the silent room and dropped his head to face his lap, smiling lightly. He shot from the bed quickly and grabbed the few things he'd brought, not caring how much noise his hard cast made, he was sure it could be taken off soon anyway so if the casing happened to crack he wouldn't be to upset over it.

Sora quickly made his way to the living room, taking a seat on the couch with his bag.

'Should I really be this excited?' Sora laughed in his mind as he asked himself. Any other human would be crying hysterically but he wasn't. Maybe he'd successfully been trained but he _wanted_ to go back to his master.

The bigger male that resided in the home knelled in front of Sora and observed his cast, not bothering to speak to Sora when he'd asked if it was to be removed. Vincent didn't want to speak to the youth more then he needed to. He made quick work of his strong hands and cracked the casing open, sliding the small pieces from Sora's leg that had healed up nicely. He may have a small limp from not having walked on his own foot for a few days but he would be fine.

"Thank you, Vincent." Sora smiled softly down to the vampire, who looked up for a short second to meet cerulean eyes before he stood at his full height, slightly hovering over the tan body.

The door to Vincent's home was slammed open quickly, but more gracefully then he'd opened Sephiroths door, allowing it to stay safely on its hinges despite how the silver haired man wanted to throw the door itself at a certain vampire. At the sight of the other male hovering over his pet, the one he hadn't seen in some time, _his _Sora. He rushed forward and clamped his hand over Vincent's shoulder with an iron grip.

"Step away from what is mine." Sephiroth spat, growling lowly in his throat and pushing Vincent to the side.

He bent at the waist, his silver hair falling around his shoulders and tickling Sora as he grabbed the boy and balanced him on his arm. He could smell him. Sora's innocent, pure scent, his own, and a light lingering of the other vampires. It was barely noticeable but none the less infuriating. Sending a furious glare toward the other demon, he quickly created a portal, the sucked both himself and Sora in, taking them to his home. All the while Sora couldn't help but cling to the built mans arms. Although he would hate to say it aloud, Sora missed this man, his owner.

When they'd arrived at Sora's rightful home his bag was quickly dropped and he was placed on the couch.

"Sephiroth..." Sora spoke lowly, his eyes wide and happy when the vampire had tried to place him on the couch, but couldn't back away due to tan digits hooking into the fabric of his shirt.

"I'm... sorry." Sora almost whimpered as his eyes became hooded by his eyelids.

Sephiroth could smell it. His pet was becoming consumed by lust right before his eyes. He didn't even have to touch him.

'Was this why Vincent laid his hands on you.' Sephiroth thought as he started into his pet's face. Sora had started to crane his neck, attempting to come closer to Sephiroth but the thought of Vincent touching Sora because he provoked him, only served to piss him off.

Sephiroth pushed Sora back, breaking the lustful gaze Sora had and instead coloring his face in a bright pink tint, realizing how embarrassing his behavior was.

"I smell him you know." Sephiroth stated, curling nimble fingers into wild stray hairs as he looked into his pets surprised eyes.

"He didn't do anything..." Sora tried, scared that his master would send him away again.

The vampire stood to his full height, and walked away from the body on the couch, moving toward the side of the living room that was covered by large curtains, and moving on aside enough so he could stare out into the city comfortably.

"Sephiroth. I'm sorry... we didn't do anything." Sora spoke, standing himself and coming to stand besides Sephiroth, leaning against the large transparent glass that separated himself from the outside world as he gazed up at his masters emotionless face.

"I'm just happy I'm back... please don't send me away again." Sora choked out in a hushed voice as he leaned forward to timidly wrap his hands around Sephiroths wrist. His bright cat like eyes scanned over the wild head of hair for a short moment before Sephiroth smirked lightly to himself.

He moved quickly, catching Sora by surprise as he snapped his wrist from the tan fingers only to grab his pet and push him to fully face the oversized window. Sora's hands shot up to press against the hard object so his face would be saved from hitting it before the pressure of Sephiroths bigger body was pressed against his back.

Sephiroth inhaled deeply as he buried his nose against Sora's spikes, remembering the rich taste of the blood he hadn't had in so long almost made his mouth water. Sora blushed at the realization of his new position and he craned his neck to look back at his smirking master, his expression causing Sora's blush to darken.

The vampire snaked his hand over onto Sora's stomach as the other came up to let fingers ghost over a tender neck and collarbone. The hand that was placed on Sora's lower body pushed Sora forcefully backed so his ass would push against Sephiroths clothed crotch.

"Tell me pet how... 'happy' you are to be back." Sephiroth purred as his lower body hitched forward to rub slowly against the boys backside, and his tongue slipped past his lips to lick a long line over the shell of Sora's ear.

The brunette shuddered harshly, and his eyes quickly became lidded and glassed over.

"I-I'm very happy Sephiroth..." Sora whimpered, cursing himself for not having control over his body as he pushed back unconsciously and whimpered. He'd_ never_ acted this way, and the fact that he was a mewling puddle for a demon who had barely touched him was more then embarrassing.

"Would you like your master to give you a 'welcome home' present." The silver haired man smirked, feeling playful today.

"Y-yeplease." Sora spoke quickly, his words coming together in a mush as he blushed to his ears.

"That's a good pet. Now keep your hands on the glass or I'll have to punish you." Sephiroth commanded. Even if Sora had said no he'd probably still take the youth. It had been to long since he'd taken and drank from his pet. He would have him.

His sharp fingernails dragged lazily over the sleeves of Sora's shirt, causing them to fall to his wrist. Sephiroth, quickly shred them off, along with the rest of his shirt, revealing a tan back to him. Sora's muscles tensed visibly in front of him as both his hands crawled to Sora's stomach, drawing up slowly till they reached perk nipples. His fingers ran over them slowly till they became has hard as they could and Sora shuddered against his growing erection.

He was taking his time, dragging it on for poor Sora, whose knees were almost shaking when he received sucks and nips to his neck and ear.

Sephiroths left hand descended, drawing tantalizing lines over his flat stomach before fiddling with the waist of Sora's pants. Sora groaned and involuntarily pushed back against his master, urging him to go faster, and trying to concentrate on not moving his hands.

A pale hand cupped his need through his tight pants and squeezed lightly, making the brunette whimper and lightly plead with the male behind him. The same way he'd taken off his shirt, he leaned his hand to cupped the curve of Sora's ass before letting a sharp nail cut through the seam of his pants, right about the part between his two cheeks. Parting the shred he'd made in Sora's pants and underwear, he allowed the pads of his fingers to smooth over the soft skin while the hand that had been massaging his chest went higher to turn his head.

Unholy eyes meet lust filled mortal ones as Sora's lips parted in a silent plea before Sephiroth leaned forward to press his lips softly against his. The kiss became a harder as there lips meshed together in a wet kiss while his pants were ripped further till the lay on the floor in a heap of destroyed fabric.

Tongues clashed together in a heated dance during there long kiss as the hand that had been holding Sora's chin dropped to run over his erect length, causing him to fidget away from the kiss for a quick gasp, and the hand massaging his lower cheeks slipped between them to press over a puckered hole, causing Sora to involuntarily spreed his legs farther.

"Tell me what you'd like from your master, pet?" Sephiroth drawled in a husky voice, lapping at Sora's parted lips.

"Ah...ngh, more... please." Sora moaned, pushing back against the teasing finger and bucking forward into his master's pale hand.

Sephiroth smirked before squeezing the base of Sora's cock, raising it, and then slipping against to tip to gather the come that had pearled at the top. Switching his hands, he used Sora's own fluids as lubrication and pushed two digits in at a time, rubbing Sora has he pushed against his tight inner walls, the tight ring of muscle pulling in long digits in.

"A-ah!" Sora bucked, pushing back and forth into the generous pale hands before his lips were captured in another deep kiss. As he was stretched the slit of his sensitive cock was massaged and his prostate was stroked.

"More S-Sephiroth!" Sora yelled, his heavy breathing fogging the glass as his fingertips dug against it and the bright night lights of the city danced in front of his vision with every rub to his bundle of nerves.

Sephiroth pulled his fingers from the stretched entrance before unzipping his pants and pulling his hardened length from its clothed confines and gathering the semen that dripped from Sora's head and rubbing it along with his own sperm over his throbbing length to serve as lube.

Sora pushed back, arching so his ass would be more suitable for his master, who spread the fleshy cheeks, revealing the heated entrance to him. He pushed forward, slipping himself into the warm head and the brunettes back muscles contorted in front of him as he moaned loudly to the filling sensation.

Sephiroth pulled out quickly after he'd buried himself to be flush against the boys backside, and swiftly thrust back into the constricting body, growling and moaning in his throat as he pounded against the writhing body.

Sora twisted and moaned, arching wonderfully as he pushed back, slamming his fingers against the glass so his knees wouldn't buckle. A pale muscular arm wrapped around his waist to help him stay standing while the other turned a blushing face to once again capture his lips in a heated kiss. He nipped against Sora's lips when the boy broke it for a moan, ripping delicate flesh lightly and causing some of his own blood to fill his mouth. Sephiroth quickly took care of that with his own tongue by rubbing it against his moist mouth and drinking it down, sucking on the others tongue as the sharp flavor of blood cause his hips to snap forward in a harder, faster pace.

"AH!" Sora yelled, moaning til his lungs hurt as his prostate was abused and the arm holding him leaned down to grasp his needy length, causing the lights in front of him to blur together beautifully again and again.

Sephiroth increased his pace and hold on his brunette as he lapped a hungry line along the boys neck and shoulder, feeling a familiar spot.

"All...mine. You...are mine Sora." He reminded as his lips and sharp teeth ran over tender flesh, making Sora moan and his cock twitch in the mans bigger hand.

"All mine." Sephiroth repeated, snapping his hips one more strong time and pumping his pet in time with him as a hiss passed his lips and his sharp canines buried themselves into a familiar spot.

"Sephiroth!!" Sora howled as his back arched in a breaking way and he came, his fluids landing on his stomach and the glass in front of him as his thighs trembled and his muscles tightened. The lights before him in the night sky blurred together completely as he lost his vision while he craned his head up, riding out his orgasm by pushing back as much as he could against the mans dick. Swallowing a large gulp of red fluid caused Sephiroth to come as well, the tightening inner walls of Sora's ass milking him of everything the larger male could give him.

Pulling both his teeth, and softening cock from Sora, he allowed his breathing to even along with Sora's as he held himself up by placing a hand on the window, Sora falling back to lean on him while his and Sephiroths sperm slipped down his thighs.

The silver haired demon quickly lifted the tired brunette and closed the blinds before cradling the human and walking them to the closest bedroom.

Placing Sora down first, he covered his pet and lay next to him, instantly feeling slim arms wrap around him and a soft heated cheek rub against his arm.

He turned onto his side just as Sora had and wrapped his own muscular arms around his waist after discarding the shirt that was making him feel to hot under the blanket.

"Sephiroth..." Sora started but quickly was cut off by his own gentle breathing as he nuzzled against him, falling to sleep with a hand drawing soothing circles against his lower back and bright eyes scanning over his sleeping form.

END

Nezumi speaking. Ugh I'm baaaack!

And I love it!!

it took me a VERY long time to think of a lemon scene for this chapter seeing as i've put these two in a lot of posistions... and as I sat in the living room I remembered his large windows (noticing my own) and smirked evily!

XD

I hope you enjoy it. Same rules as usual my lovely readers. Review for more :3

I'm totally back and here to say!

Love you all forever, Nezumi.

p.s. I loooove when sephiroth gets all possesive sexy... also sorry if I may have written Naruto... instead of Sora... for some reason I kept thinking of that little blondy XD


	19. A Night At The Fair

Nezumi Speaking.

Go check out my sexy ass stalk victim. ScarletSchemer here on .

She finally uploaded a freaking fic she'd been promising me and hopefully she'll upload her style **stan kyle south park** one soon. But some background info on her pretty tale, Its Zemyx. That's Zexion and Demyx. Yaoi. I cant remember if she plans to make a lemon for it in the future... shes a lemon virgin D

I lost my lemon writing virginity a loooooong time ago... woah... how many times does this story alone have lemons? o.o... thats not bad right? You guys DO like the lemons... I hope D:

Its in Zexion's prov and its a school fic. Its cute though, I so far really like it :3

"My Highschool Hell Story." Look for it. Read it. Drop her a review.

But back to my pet people. Uh I feel like I dont put a disclaimer enough so lets just pop one in then start this bad boy up, oh and on a side note... I'll finally have that **cloud and sora** one up.

Disclaimer. I do not own KINGDOM HEARTS. Nor do I own FINAL FANTASY. I make zero dollars from this fanfiction, and I never attempt to change that.

**Chapter 19**

**A Night At the Fair.**

Sora arched his back till he heard a few pops sound as he stretched on top of a familiar bed, his eyes bright from a good rest and the satisfaction of release he had gotten last night. He blinked a few times, realizing that pale skin blocked his vision as he craned his neck lightly to see Sephiroths face. A pale muscular arm draped over his side as he was held by the vampire. After a short second of staring up at the older man, turquoise eyes shone brightly as Sephiroths eyes opened to meet Sora's. Sora almost giggled and unconsciously moved closer to the harder body next to him, nuzzling his face against his built chest.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the display. In a way, Sora looked... cute, cuddling against him like that. But then all at the same he seemed so affection it was to much. Like a piece of candy that was to sweet. While someone like Sora would find that impossible Sephiroth didn't. He wasn't a loving caring man. He was a ruthless bloodthirsty demon. Nevertheless he let his pale hand lift and twin into stray brown locks of hair. As a pair of shy kiss bruised lips landed on his tone chest he looked down to the youth with mild surprise. Sora seemed to be much more affectionate. Sephiroth shifted slightly, to return the kiss by raising the others head toward his own and allowing there lips to meet, his tongue lapping at the boys lips before he pulled away, feeling like his skin didn't want to move away from the tan body due to a sticky feeling.

"You should shower." Sephiroth commented as he noted the youths expression toward their sticking skin.

Bright blues lite up as Sora quickly shot right up in the bed, letting the sheet fell and just barely draped over his lower half, making him blush as he reached for Sephiroths hand, tugging him as he made his way to stand, careful to keep the sheet around him. The silver haired demon raised an eyebrow to the smiling boy who looked like an excited puppy.

"We're going to shower." Sora stated before blushing madly at his own proposal. He did not sound like himself.

"No. You go first pet." Was his answer, in his normal deadpan voice as he pet the disappointed youth.

"But..." Sora's head dropped. Why was he acting like this. Like this was normal? Sephiroth wasn't his even if Sora was his, so it wasn't right for him to act like they were simply lovers and not master and pet.

Sora quickly dashed to the bathroom, the one that wasn't connected to Sephiroths room. The older male couldn't have taken a bath with his pet because he had a feeling if he did he wouldn't be able to restrain himself and would have his way with him. It was to soon for him to play with his pet again. He would risk killing Sora from blood loss if he took what he usually did when they had sex, a human would not be able to handle the strain at all.. After he heard the sound of water falling from the faucet in the bathroom he picked himself up and made his way over to his own bathroom, feeling rather sticky as well.

0000000000000

After a warm bath the brunette left the steamy bathroom with a sort of goofy smile. He quickly came to the living room, fresh in a clean pair of clothes to find Sephiroth seemingly waiting for him at the table. Glass of red fluid in hand and his bright unnatural eyes flashed up to meet his own. Sora unconsciously stepped faster before sitting across from him.

"Would you like breakfast pet?" Sephiroth asked the cheeky boy his eyes falling over the tan face as he nodded.

Aerith was quickly called and a simple order was made. While it was being delivered Sora couldn't help but stare at the one across from him. He wanted to be close to him, to come near him, to touch him at will and even kiss him. His own thoughts made him blush brightly but Sephiroth didn't spare him a glance before striding to the door to answer to the quite girl and grab the platter he had ordered.

He placed it in front of Sora who smiled sweetly up to him in an innocent manner before he grabbed a fork. Sora looked up through his eyelashes at the one across from him, nibbling quietly on the end of his utensil in the comfortable silence, scared to break it.

"Sephiroth." He spoke lowly without even realizing it.

"Do you want some?" He asked his head tilting to the side and his face curios. He wasn't even sure if Sephiroth ate human food. He gave him a thoughtful stare before smirking slightly at the boys expression that was growing nervous under his hard gaze. Sora took the smile as a yes and stood, holding a fork full of his meal and walked over to stand besides him.

"Ah." Sora spoke, his mouth opening lightly as he made the noise and held the fork to Sephiroths lips so he would take it. But the silver haired demon shook his head negatively before wrapping his fingers around the tan wrist and turned it so it faced Sora, who pouted for a short second before eating what was meant for his master. He was quickly scooped into his lap, causing him to blush as Sephiroths other free hand lifted rub his cheek lightly.

"I do not eat human food pet." Sephiroth breathed with a slight smirk.

"O-oh." Sora mumbled and blushed all the way to his ears as he pulled the collar of his shirt down, shutting his eyes tight.

'Is he offering himself to me?' Sephiroth thought and immediately was very taken by the offer. Sora giving himself over to him was oddly very sensual to him and his smirk grew. He pulled Sora closer nuzzling his nose against tan skin and Sora shuddered eliciting a groan of approval before his tongue passed his lips to lick a long line against his neck, goosebumps rise along his skin. He leaned forward, his body moving on its own as Sephiroths hand slid over his back making the youth whimper.

Sora moved looking back at his owner with a far off gaze, lips slightly parted and Sephiroth smirked. His little pet was putty in his lap. His possessive side kicked in as he realized his pets demeanor. Sora was his and even if the brunette hadn't realized it yet he had completely given himself over to Sephiroth and accepted the role of being his. Unless Sora had gained a crush for the man. He was leaning forward, blushing as he nervously inched his way to the demon. Sora was becoming hot under his fresh collar. They hadn't even done anything really and Sora was turning into a mess. Not moving he allowed Sora to timidly press his pouty lips against his own in a sort of chaste kiss before he pulled back and pet the smaller male.

"Come in." Sephiroth spoke out, making Sora raise a brow before he heard the front door open loudly and a pair of foot steps. His eyes widened and he tried to quickly move off the others lap but two strong arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place squirming on the others lap in attempt to escape.

Sephiroth growled in his ear at the movement of Sora's backside against him and the brunette quickly froze, dropping his head with a blush when he heard a loud 'aw!'

"Sora! That's so cute!" Demyx chimed and clapped his hands loudly while he stared at the two.

"Stop it Dem." Sora said, his voice laced with embarrassment as he tried not to stutter.

"Okay, okay! I just over heard you were back home through on of Vincent's subordinates and couldn't help but want to visit you!" The blond started forward and took a seat across from the two, smiling a toothy grin.

"Besides you almost missed it! Today is the last day you have to go, that is if Sephiroth is going too." Demyx face somehow grew more excited.

"Where is that." Sephiroth spoke, his visage indifferent, he felt as if he'd rather stay home with his pet.

"To the local fair of course! It's always up around this time of year but today's the last day. Sephiroth will you and Sora be attending?"

Sephiroth looked down to his pet who's head shot up at the idea, an excited gleam in his eye and his bright smile shinning with eagerness.

"I suppose we could attend it."He smirked lightly observing Sora further.

"That is perfect! Okay! We can go now if you'd like, its already dark enough for travel and I already have the other two waiting downstairs."

"Who else is going?" Sora asked and Demyx smiled brightly.

"Finish your food! We'll meet you downstairs." The lower vampire shot from his seat and ran from the room. Hearing the door again Sora moved to quickly finish his meal and look at his master with a happy smile.

000000000000000

"Roxas!" Sora yelped once he'd made it downstairs, his owner next to him when he spotted his ex-coworker. He jumped forward and hugged the straight faced male, easily wrapping his arms around the vampire that matched him in height.

"Hi Sora." Roxas smiled lightly.

"Hey Zexion." Sora smiled once he'd let the other go to wave at the slighter taller male who was currently getting his arm broken my an excited Demyx who was nuzzling his cheek, which made Sora raise a brow curiously.

"Okay! Let's go then!" Demyx chimed before running to the curb and hailing a Taxi.

In order to fit in the tight space Sephiroth, the biggest of the five was forced to sit in the front seat while the other four squeezed into the back.

Demyx cuddled up against Zexion and Sora questioned there relationship again.

'But then again Demyx like to hug people in general' the brunette though but all questions were quickly whipped away when the two kissed each other on the lips cutely.

Sora blushed a little, but smiled softly as he looked at the two 'love birds' happy for them.

'It would be nice to be like that with someone.' Sora thought before quickly turning his head so they wouldn't see him staring, only to see someone was staring at him.

Through the rear view mirror Sephiroths bright eyes shone, staring at him with analyzing eyes and he blushed. Sephiroth seemed to know everything and the thought of him being able to understand what he was thinking embarrassed him beyond any measure.

"Get a room." Roxas groaned and Sora jumped, thinking the comment was for him and his thoughts but Zexion quickly came back with 'Don't watch.' meaning Sora wasn't the target of this statement. Demyx and Zexion did indeed stop there moment though and the blond quickly started talking about the fair to come.

"OH! This is going to be awesome! We're gonna play games and ride roller coasters! Oh! Sora are you scared of Roller coasters? I never was, there amazing! But if your scared we can just let you and Sephiroth have a quickie in the bathroom and then we can have funnel cake! Jezz I love funnel cake!" Demyx ranted quickly and everyone in the cars face dropped slightly, all except for Sora's who blushed and quickly started to talk back, hoping he'd cover anything perverted his friend said.

They quickly got into a conversation that seemed more like excessive yelling and the other three males face fell further. These two were so sickly sweet they'd have diabetes before the night was half way over.

000000000000000

"YAY! Were here!" Sora and Demyx yelled once the car had stop, the drivers face filled with happiness to get the loud boys out of his car.

They piled out quickly and Demyx and Sora's bright eyes both lite up at the bright neon lights of the fair.

"Gah! This is going to be awesome!" Demyx shouted and grabbed Zexion's hand before running into the crowded area.

"Roxas aren't you excited?" the brunette asked, going to lightly grab the others forearms with bright eyes. Roxas waited a moment before letting his face relax and smiling a rare sharp toothed grin.

"Yeah, its nice Sora.. Now lets not loss Demyx." Roxas slipped away and followed after the two that were purchasing tickets.

Sora looked up to Sephiroth who was staring at him with an emotionless mask and after a small second of simple looking at each other Sora smiled up at him and the demon's face grew soft.

"Come pet." Sephiroth commented when Demyx stared waving his arms like a mad man to catch there attention. Sora quickly followed, like a puppy right behind Sephiroth.

"So what do you guys want to ride first?" Demyx called, giddy and eyes shining as the moving flood of people passed over the small circle they'd created.

"We can probably ride everything in one night since its just a fair so lets just get the 'adrenaline' pumping and hop on the big things first." Roxas announced in a smart manner and Sora and Demyx almost bowed at his smart plan.

"Lets go then." Zexion spoke, brushing a few hairs out of his eye before he wrapped his fingers around Demyx and started the path to the first ride.

Sora ran up to Roxas and smiled at him, chatting about how Yuffie and the others were.

"There all ok, they miss you. Kairi always asks when you'll be coming by again, Yuffie says she can't wait to see you actual dance on the floor."

"And Axel?" Sora said with a laugh but stopped when Roxas frowned.

"That asshole only says one thing to me and there all disgusting propositions." He growled, sharp teeth baring slightly.

"O-oh." Sora grew silent as they jumped onto the line for there first ride.

The spike brunette yelped lowly when his hand was grabbed, his slim fingers lacing in another. He looked up to see Sephiroth, completely calm as usual and looking at the blushing boy through the corner of his eye.

"I can't have you getting lost Pet." His spoke calmly and almost amused tone lacing his voice and Sora couldn't fight back the smile.

The seating arrangement for the first was two at most so Roxas agreed he'd sit alone, allowing the 'couples' to sit with each other.

The tight space of the ride cars forced Sora to push against the pale vampire who was with his serious expression as usual. Sora fidgeted slightly, praying the ride wouldn't make him sick seeing as he hadn't been on a ride in a long time.

"Are you nervous?" Sephiroths cool voice was music to the humans ears and he became slightly calmer.

"Uh no. I'm ok." Sora smiled to him but still a reassuring arm was wrapped around his side as they were lifted in the air by mechanical arms. Warming his face with embarrassment Sora was happy that he was 'home' again.

The chairs moved in wide circles above the ground till the picked up speed, causing the arms to spreed farther til the cars were completely on there sides causing Sephiroth to push closer to the smaller male and hurt his side slightly.

Sora yelped and screamed with joy as Demyx a few cars away did, enjoying the gust of win as the cars spun faster and inched higher and higher into the dark sky. Sephiroths long locks of hair flew over the side and Sora couldn't help but laugh at the irritated look on his masters face as he tried to control his wild strands.

The ride came to a halt and they meet at the entrance, Sora adjusting himself while the others appearance seemed to fall delicately back into place.

"Awesome! Ok! This way, this way!" Demyx yelled and ran off. They followed the blond, Soras tan hand once again in his masters as they got on the next line.

"Sephiroth." Sora spoke up and the man turned his head to him. Sora beckoned him to come closer to him and the vampire obliged, bending at the waist so he face was seconds away from the tan youths, did he want a kiss?

To Sephiroths VERY mild surprise the boy simply worked on pulling his hair together and wrapping a small band around it in a low ponytail.

"Perfect." Sora chuckled with a toothy grin as Sephiroth ran a hand over his head to feel his hair.

000000000000000

The five had just gotten off the last roller coaster in the fair and were quickly making there way to the food booths worried that Sora would be hungry. He ordered a small number and offered to share with the others but only Demyx lightly peaked on some of his fries.

"Woo! That was awesome!" Demyx announced from his seat, halfway on Zexion and halfway on the seat.

"So we did all the big rides already?" Sora asked from his seat between his master and Roxas.

"Yeah that's it, after your done eating we can try a few games and end the night with a few calm rides." Roxas stated, tasting a bit of Sora's milkshake.

Sora unconsciously sped up his eating, he didn't want to make the others wait for him.

"Oh guys enough." Roxas groaned after a few minutes of Demyx and Zexion kissing at the table. "Sora will throw up if you keep that up."

"Actual I think it's a cute!" Sora smiled and Demyx poked his tongue out at Roxas.

"Sephiroth, are Demyx and Zexion mates?" Sora whispered lightly to his owner, offering him a fry which he denied.

"No we aren't." Zexion answered, having the next best hearing after Sephiroths he over heard, causing Sora to apologize. "Its fine. We're lovers you could say but we aren't mates."

"We should just be mates Zexy." Demyx pouted and Zexion gave him a squeeze.

"I don't want to make you mine completely because I don't think you understand, to me becoming one together is serious and after we mark each other I won't ever let you go." Zexion smiled lightly but Demyx frowned further.

"No! You don't understand, I don't want anyone but you Zexy and I never will."

"Demyx..." Zexion blushed slightly but leaned over the rest of the way to plant his lips against his lover, completely forgetting about the other three and the rest of the fair attendees.

'Aw how cute.' the brunette smiled as he stared at his two friends only to feel his masters eyes on him, as if he over heard his thoughts.

"Jesus, I've had enough of this mate talk." Roxas groaned again

"Why Roxas, there cute." Sora pouted slightly, bright blues analyzing the blond who seemed slightly irritated.

"They are but all I deal with every night is freaking that red headed pig coming on to me. I would never-...uh never mind." Roxas started but cut himself off before he said something he thought would be cruel to Sora but his ex co-worker pleaded him to continue.

"I wouldn't mate with a human." Roxas mumbled, his head falling away from Sora so he wouldn't have to see Sora's face, sure that the brunette would take offense to his comment and look hurt.

"Why not?" The brunette asked, to Roxas surprise, completely calm, if not curious.

"Well first off its impossible." Roxas drawled on.

"Well why is that?" Sora asked further and Roxas sighed at the other male.

"Pet enough, he doesn't seem to keen on this conversation." Sephiroth spoke firmly and Sora nodded with a slight frown but the thought stayed with Sora. What was so impossible about being a mate with a human. Sora knew you had to bite your other half, just as Sephiroth bite him. Didn't that mean they were technically mates. His thoughts only confused and flustered him further as his plate became almost empty.

"Sora?" All five turned there heads at the new voice that called the small brunettes name, Roxas face completely falling.

"ROXAS!" Came the cheer from the red head that just entered with a friend of his that went by the name of Xigbar, he'd stopped at the club a lot. The green eyes tall male jumped forward ready to catch Roxas in a hug but the blond quickly moved to the left.

"Do not touch me." Roxas said in a deadpan voice and Axel attempted to pout making Sora laugh.

"Hey little buddy, its been a while, Roxy never told me he was hogging you all for himself." Axel smiled softly and pat his friend on the head, scanning over his form.

"You look good." He said in a friendly manner as he regarded his friend but a certain silver haired demon didn't like the comment to much and slinked her arm around Sora's waist, looking directly at the red head before Sora. Axel noticed but quickly brushed it off with a smirk.

"So Sora you've got some arm candy, good for you" Sora blushed to his ears as he was pulled back into the broad chest of his master.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?" He held a hand out for Sephiroth to shake and after a small second of staring at Sephiroths emotionless face his hand was grabbed in a brief but strong shake.

"I see you two are like complete opposites. My bubble Sora with this hard ass huh?" he laughed but was quickly punched in the arm by the blond he'd original tried to attack.

"Don't talk to him that way." He growled, it was natural. Being a subordinate to this man meant jokes made against him in your presence were unacceptable. Even Zexion was scowling lightly at the red head.

"Whoa, calm down Roxas." Axel retorted, his voice hitting its rare serious note and Sora quickly fumbled to fix the air that had grown sour.

"Uh A-axel! Yeah! This is Sephiroth." Sora started, blushing and nudging his head back to indicate that he was talking about him.

"Thats sweet kid. And how long has this been going on?" He asked in a friendly manner.

"Since well right before I left my job at the club." He blushed harder, not being able to remember how long ago that was exactly.

"Woah, been a while. I wish you happiness." Axel laughed at his somewhat serious tone before nodding to the others.

"Lets say you and I go on the Ferris wheel Roxy-poo!" He chimed over the the blond who growled and started to walk off.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm done for the night." He called back to the three at the table.

"But Roxas!" Axel yelled following after him and Roxas blushed before taking off into a slight run from the booth, one that Axel quickly matched.

"Well I guess I'm heading home." Xigbar, the friend who had ideally sat by during the little exchanged sighed fore mumbling insults about Axel under his breath.

"Sora was it? Tell Axel next time he wants to go out because he's bored to look for Roxas. Waste of a night." Xigbar growled before giving Zexion and Demyx a thoughtful almost perverted glance before leaving.

"Come, lets play games." Sephiroth spoke, his serious tone making the games seem frightening but he stood, pulling Sora from his seat as Zexion and Demyx got up. Following as they did he slid his arm possessively around Sora in a sort of cute loving manner as they walked away from the food booth, sora slightly giddy at there new arrangement..

0000000000000

They'd played almost every game at the fair winning prize after prize due to there unnatural strength, although playing against the vampires Sora was given a chance to win here and there.

"Thanks for throwing all those games guys." Sora sighed as Sephiroth handed him another stuffed animal. Thankfully this fair was lacking in the gaming section or Sora's arms would be filled with stuffed animals. Instead he had a small armful given to him by Sephiroth, which made him blush whenever his master handed him a new one.

"They'll be closing soon so I'm gonna take Zexion on ooone more ride." Demyx spoke softly, there hands together and a glint of happiness in both there eyes before the announced they'd get on the Ferris wheel and that Sora and Sephiroth should as well.

As the two vampires disappeared into the crowd Sora moved closer to Sephiroth, not enjoying the breeze so late at night but feeling lucky to be with his master at a time like this.

'I must be crazy.' Sora thought with a smile before his thoughts were interrupted by his master.

"Would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel with me?" He asked him, voice smooth and the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. Sora squeezed the small bears in his arms and blushed before nodding to his master who led the way.

Like a dream they made it effortlessly to the Ferris wheel without complications, due to the late night the line was short and they'd caught up with there two friends. Demyx ran over just before it was his and Zexions turn and whispered to the vampire that was far stronger then himself a small request that Sora didn't catch.

Going on a few cars after Zexion and Demyx Sephiroth whispered something to the man managing the ride whose face went slightly blank before he nodded and motioned them inside.

The silver haired demon allowed Sora on first, like a gentleman then went on and sat across from the nervous youth. Sora fidgeted and looked at the toys in his lap as the door was shut and they were moved to allow the next set on.

"Are you nervous?" Sephiroth asked as they were moved, the large ride slowly turning and lifting them farther into the air.

Sora jumped, his large eyes lidded as he stared at his master almost skin colored from the bright lights of the big wheel, and he blushed.

'I must be crazy.' he thought has his heart skipped a beat in his chest.

"J..just a little but I'm very happy." Sora stammered, those bright eyes scanning his made his heart race and he thought of everything he'd done with Sephiroth. He almost whimpered as his blush grew.

'He's not even touching me and I'm getting so messed up.' He thought and as if he could read his mind, Sephiroth lifted a slim finger and motioned for him to come to him. As they stopped high in the air Sora blushed, embarrassed to stand due to the slight erection that had risen in his pants from his own vulgar and embarrassing thoughts.

Using one of the bears he'd been given by his master to his advantage he let go of the smallest ones and held it discretely over his waist and tummy, as if he was hugging it before standing to take the small steps to be in front of his master.

"You don't have to hide yourself." Sephiroth smirked as he grabbed the boys wrist. "I can smell it, the lust on your blood is enticing, your scent alone is practically giving me the same problem." Sephiroth's voice was low and husky and Sora actually whimpered involuntarily at the mans comments, making the problem between his legs become more urgent as a pale hand pulled away the stuffed bear and placed it on the side.

"Show me." Sephiroth commanded, unconsciously licking his lips as he meet Sora's lidded eyes.

"Y-yes." Sora stuttered as his own shaky tan hands fell to undo the button on his pants. Sephiroth leaned back, observing every detail as the shy digits worked to reveal himself.

Sliding his jeans and underwear down together Sora's face turned completely red as he shut his eyes and let his pants pool around his ankles. Grabbing the hem of his shirt he lifted it past his belly so his erection was free to see completely.

"Good boy." Sephiroth smirked, his own pants becoming more uncomfortable.

Sephiroth stood stepping closer to Sora till he forced the smaller male to take a seat again, he hovered over him, bending at the waist so his mouth hovered just over Sora's, feeling Sora's warm breath against his face and staring straight into those amazing eyes Sephiroth licked his parted lips.

"I won't be touching you tonight pet." He informed and Sora's eyes slightly widened. What exactly was that suppose to mean.

"You're going to show me. Now that your fully erect and excited show me how you'll reach release without me." Sephiroth continued, rubbing the youths shaking thigh. He knew very well that he couldn't touch Sora. If he dared try anything sexual he'd kill his pet from blood lose. Sora still needed time to recover from there last time.

"B-but-" Sora stammered but the demon only took his seat across from Sora, sitting straight, legs crossed and hands together on his knees with an amused smirk.

Blushing to his ears Sora adjusted himself in the seat and looked at his throbbing need. Yes he was guilty of pleasuring himself, he was your average male, but he'd never done it with an audience.

Timid fingers tapped against his thighs before wrapping around his harden length. He closed his eyes, afraid to meet the others but still felt them watching him. He nibbled on his lower lip before running his hand down his own length, bucking forward slightly in his chair and clenching the muscles in his legs.

He pulled back up, squeezing himself before starting a steady pace around his length. The quite air of the car was filled with his moans and groans as he jerked himself off in front of his master. Stopping for a moment to lick his own fingers before rubbing himself eagerly again. Playing with his own sensitive tip as precum beaded at the top and dripped over.

The Ferris wheel car jerked causing Sora to gasp and his eyes to pop open only to see Sephiroth standing. He came closer and turned Sora's body so he was laying on the seat, taking a seat next to the tan body that was still touching himself Sephiroth lifted on of the boys leg and spreed the other one further so he could completely see his lower body.

"S-sephiroth a-aah." Sora groaned nibbling on his cheek to stop from screaming as he stared at the pale face that followed the movement of his hand and ran over his his most private area.

"Show me what else I do for you Sora." Sephiroth spoke, his deep voice making Sora moan before moaning louder at the realization of what he wanted Sora to do.

Still pumping himself Sora sucked sloppily on his free fingers till the were generously coated with his own saliva.

Spreading his legs further he moved slightly to one side and rubbed his entrance with one slicked digit. Sora shuddered and moaned his masters name before pushing his finger in himself. He thrust his hips down, rubbing against his walls before thrust up and into his hand.

"Good Sora." Was all Sephiroth needed to say as his pet played with himself to send the tan body into tight spasms. Feeling his own walls tighten around his finger tightened the boys stomach and he came with a loud moan of his masters name, arching his back as he came over his own hand a stomach.

As Sora released himself and relaxed against the hard chair of the ride the night air was filled with his pants.

The silver haired demon couldn't help himself and he leaned down, his long tongue lapping up the boys seed and cleaning his hand for him. Sora groaned and let his head fall to the side, resting his heated cheek against the cold metal seat.

Sephiroth dressed his pet the rest of the way and gave him a small peak on his forehead and lips as the ride started to move again, bringing them back to earth.

Sephiroth picked up his tired brunette, grabbing the toys as he balanced his pet effortlessly in one arm as they exited.

On the bottom Demyx and Zexion both held each other closely and had a satisfied look on there faces and a light sheen of sweat on their foreheads.

"Thank you Sephiroth." They both said in a tired voice before they walked away, both with a slight odd step.

"Let us go home pet?" Sephiroth spoke down into his chest at the tired looking youth.

"W-why was that ride so long." Sora blushed thinking of what he'd just done and in public no less.

"Because Demyx asked me to make it longer, so I told the conductor to do so." Sephiroth informed, telling Sora what he'd whispered to the man running the Ferris wheel and making Sora blush and bury his face in the mans strong chest while he wrapped his slim arms around the mans neck and undid the pony tail.

Sephiroth hailed a cab at the exit of the now quite and almost empty fair. Before getting in Sephiroth felt a strange sensation that was far from welcomed and turned back to the fair grounds.

'Paranoia?' He thought to himself as he attempted to spot what he could have sworn he'd felt but a light peak from Sora pulled him from his thoughts as the boy informed him that the cabbie was waiting.

He sat in the backseat, Sora still in his arms as they made there way back to their home.

END

Nezumi speaking: Ok. so I think I wrote a lot since I havne't been freaking updating again. I really wanted to a nice non problamatic chapter so I gave you guys a cute filler with a lime I guess you'd call this since Sephy didnt get any action. But I stiiill hinted at a little problme at the end. Did you catch it?! XD well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hating it because it marks the end of spring break for me T_T poop!

Ugh now I need sleep cause its late and ifi dont i'm gonna end up playing left for dead *finally bought my own copy instead of mooching off my friends and i'm way to excited to play*

Review for more as usual. I cant believe I wrote 12 pages XD


	20. They Must Be Lossing It

Nezumi Speaking.

Thank you all. Thank you all from the heart of my bottom. I'm happy to say **My Pet** has reached one hundred reviews!!! GAH! I'm so happy I could do a dance! Which I did to the end theme to Ouran ti my mom yelled at me for jumping so loudly XD I'm like so freaking happy xD

oooh! Thank you all for the support. I'm glad my fic was good enough to reach 100 reviews! Squee! THANK YOU ! ^^ and on chapter 20 no less! I feel like thats an important number but i'm not sure why...

So I'm not gonna waste anytime and just give you guys another chapter! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

Virtual kisses! x3

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: PEVERTED/VULGAR DIOLOGE!!! MY GIFT TO YOU READERS FOR YOUR AWESOME SUPPORTING WAYS! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I PRACTICALLY DID A FANGIRL SCREAM WRITING IT MYSELF!! XD **

also I sooo recommend listening to "Inside you by Hoobastank while you read this...

XD

thats what I listened to!!!

Disclaimer- I dont own but right now I dont care! GO THREE DIGITS! ^^ Squee!

**Chapter 20**

**They Must Be Losing It.**

Sephiroth pushed the door to his home open, silently walking in with a half asleep brunette wrapped in his arms. He made a quick beeline to his couch and lay the tan body on it, moving the stuffed animals they'd won during the night to him.

"Sephiroth." Sora mumbled, rolling onto his side and squeezing the small stuffed bear as he looked up to his owner who stopped moving to let his pet speak to him.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked him and the demon took a seat on the edge of the couch, turning his head to allow his pet eye contact while they spoke.

"Have you ever had a lover... well a mate I mean?" Meeting his curious eyes the demon moved forward, his hand lightly running over the humans wild hair, his own hair falling past his shoulders and brushing against Sora.

"I'm not one to take mating lightly, pet. I am of the older generation and stick by the older views my kind original held. Zexion is the same way as you've seen today. Younger ones don't take it as seriously and will go from mate to mate without a care, Zexion believes you have your one and true mate. You're soul mate you could say. I have indulged in the pleasure of others flesh yes but I never questioned weather they where worth the rest of my days because they were all unfit." Sephiroth explained as his pet's eyes widened at the intake of his knowledge yet further confusion.

"But you marked me right?" Sora mumbled blushing slightly, maybe Sora was wrong about the 'love bite.'

"That is different. As Roxas said before it is technically impossible for a human and vampire to be mates. To claim each other you both must mark each other. A human cannot physically bite into a vampires skin and 'mark' them as we do."

"Oh..." was the soft noise Sora made as he ran over everything in his mind.

"Yes but my kind has been known to turn humans in order to mark each other. The thought is taboo to my people yet our younger generation seems to be falling away from the old ways. Not caring weather they stay with there mate or weather they turn a human. Zexion has yet to turn Demyx because despite appearance Zexion is old enough to have fought against me, Demyx is far younger. Roxas is older has well that being why he refuses to change that red head." Sephiroth continued to explain, amused at the way his pets expression changed to different information.

"But Roxas doesn't like Axel." Sora informed but Sephiroth only shook his head slightly.

"He does, it's evident. Probably not to you but I can smell it. The scent of lust that mixes with his body when he appeared or was spoken about proved it. His 'morals' stop him from touching that human."

Sora gasped, surprised but having a Demyx spell as he smiled childishly at the thought of Roxas secretly crushing over his co-worker. It was like a drama on television to Sora, although his life was far more dramatic then Roxas' own crush. The strongest vampire that sat inches away from him proved it.

Sora rolled over, facing the back of the couch as he lay on his side, not facing his master, thinking over the newly learned information and frowning slightly.

'So we aren't technically mates... duh Sora.' He told himself unconsciously squeezing one of the bears.

Sephiroth eyed him, sensing his change in mood as his inhuman senses picked up on the tiniest changes from breathing pattern to his heart beat. Sephiroth could always hear that humans heart, beating so strongly in his chest according to his emotions. His most human attribute that constantly sang in Sephiroths ears when they were in close enough proximity.

His eyes followed the curve that was Sora's side as he lost himself in his own thoughts, following his side involuntarily till he'd caught himself eying the body before him. Seeing his pet there in silence, practically calling him to reach out and touch him he was reminded of the show Sora had shown him mere minutes ago and the dull problem in his pants that was once again growing more needy. He was also horribly thirsty after tasting the small tease from earlier, so he stood and walked toward his room, planning to reach release before leaving for what would probably be a large snack by the gnawing hunger that churned in his stomach.

Sora watched his back as he walked away, staring after him till there was nothing but an empty doorway. Sora yawned it would start becoming sunny in a few hours and that was now his usual sleeping hours. Rolling up against the plushies, to tired to attempt the small walk to his room Sora soon fell asleep on the couch without realizing it.

000000000000000

Sora stirred slightly in his sleep, rolling almost off the edge of the couch but luckily waking before he accidentally threw himself over the side.

"Ngh..." Sora groaned and yawned, observing the room til he remembered that he'd fallen asleep on the couch. His eyes fell over the large curtains and he could just barely see a ray of light shining on the floor meaning it was daylight out. Sora groaned again. He'd probably only been asleep for an hour or so since the light shining in wasn't bright enough to mark the afternoon but early AM hours.

The brunette slinked off the couch, never letting go of the bear in his arms. His feet hit the cool floor and goosebumps lifted along his arms, his shoes having fallen off during his nap. Listening to the light tapping noise of his feet he woke himself up more and more till he was exciting the living room and walking normally. The sound of running water caught his ears one he'd entered the hallway.

'Sephiroth?' He thought, raising a brow, he never knew Sephiroth got up at these hours. He tip-toed to the bathroom door.

'Why's he in here if he has his own bathroom?' He asked himself and he leaned closer to the door, scared to touch it in fear Sephiroth would notice his spying.

On the inside of the large bathroom the sound of rushing water filled the tiled space. Sephiroth stood, shirt carelessly tossed off in some far corner, his pants undone and hanging from his waist, beads of sweat mapping over his torso as he almost desperately licked the remaining blood from his hands. He'd spent the better part of a few hours devouring innocent human after human. Why was he still thirsty?

'This is pathetic.' he scolding himself, not caring that his pants slipped further down as he pressed his hands into the cold water from the faucet in an attempt to calm his body that was yelling for more, horny and hungry. His animalistic side ragging as his jaw shook under temptation.

His fingers dug into the sink counter as the scent of his pet wafted under the door and surrounded him. He let out a sicking growl from his throat as he attempted to ignore the scent, failing because now as he stared at his haggard expression in the large mirror he could only think of Sora. That boys pure heart, his enticing smell, that clean uncut skin that just begged to be cut and the blood that would bead there begging Sephiroth to lick it away, the blood that's taste suited Sephiroth down to the tee it made him salivate. Sephiroth groaned and the sound quickly changed into a frustrated growl.

'I must be crazy.' Sephiroth told himself, a slightly amused smirk on his lips before turning, slightly agape as his breath came out in heaves.

He held himself back, concentrating on his form in the mirror, he couldn't touch Sora tonight. It was too soon. In a few days or so maybe but not now. That small body probably wouldn't be able to take anymore blood loss, especially during a time like this when Sephiroth himself barely knew what his problem was.

"Are you ok Sephiroth?" He heard Sora ask, seeming worried on the other side of the locked door, probably concerned as he heard the sounds his master was making.

Sephiroth almost all together stopped moving before he looked at himself in the mirror face blank again as it usual was.

'I can't-' Was his short thought before he licked his lips and saw his own eyes dilate dramatically. Nothing ever tested his self control like this, and he was too weak to fight it.

In the flash on an eye the door was thrown open, Sora just barely missing being his by the wood. His shoulder were grabbed quickly by strong hands that held him so tightly there was a dull pain but the pain only doubled when he was quickly thrown against the wall behind him.

Sephiroths bare chest was a small way away from Sora's face that had contourted into a painful grimace as he was just pushed farther and farther into the wall as if Sephiroth wanted him to go through the food. His chest heaved in his face and Sora looked up to see his unnatural colored eyes dilated and painted with total lust. Sora blushed and fidgeted to the side in attempt to escape but the demon only pushed against him harder, a full blown smirk on his face before he lifted the slim body so there waist were even. Pushing Sora against the wall with his own body to keep him there above the ground Sora wrapped his legs around the silver haired males waist on instinct before moaning when he felt the mans throbbing cock press against his clothed crotch.

"A-ah!" Sora yelped when he felt the bigger man grind against him quickly making him erect.

Holding him up with his body Sephiroth cupped the boys flushed face in his cheek and forced him to look into his face, lidded eyes meeting as panted breath meet between there faces.

"Sora..." He started licking his lips as he grinned there erections together, all but humping the arching body between himself and his wall. " I'm going to fuck you till my hearts content, are you ready pet?" He drawled out, hearing the brunettes now racing heart along with the long moan that passed his lips.

"Uh- a-aah! Y-yes Sephiroth!" Sora moaned bucking his hips forward as he was pushed against almost painfully, Sephiroths sharp nails cutting the sides of his face slightly.

"That means your mine for the rest of the day, I'll fuck your hole so hard you wont even consider walking for days after I'm done filling you." Sephiroth grunted before cutting off the moan Sora was about to release with his own mouth, slipping his tongue in quickly and devouring the boys sweet mouth, his mind becoming more clouded as they went one. His hands fell from Sora's face to scrape along his arms, cutting the boys soft skin before cupping the boys ass.

Holding Sora to his body he pushed them away from the wall, kneading his backside and allowing Sora to break the kiss and gasp for air while he lapped at the blood that dripped down the small crescent moon cuts that fell from the sides of his cheeks. He pushed open his door and dropped Sora on the bed quickly hovering over him to violently attack his mouth again. He threw off Sora's clothes, scraping the boys body again rising more cuts along his stomach and legs.

"Mmm- a-ah! Ow! Seph-" Sora started pulling away from the kiss but once again being cut off by the others mouth, quickly forgetting any pain so he could meet the others long tongue as it ran over his mouth and made him shudder under the hard body. Sora wrapped his arms around the others back, running his hands down the lean flesh before stopping at the hem of his pants, helping the demon to pull them off.

Sephiroth moved down against him, rubbing there now bare erections against each other causing Sora to cry out and shake harshly before releasing a hoarse cry. Sephiroth nipped at his bottom lip, tearing the soft pink skin and lapping up the crimson fluid before taking Sora's mouth again, forcing him to taste the copper flavor of his own blood.

Sephiroth leaned back and took a seat on his bed, lifting Sora and placing him on his knees between his own spread legs. Threading his nimble fingers through Sora's hair he pulled the youths face to his.

"Does my pet want to taste his masters cock?" He asked the boy, full blown smirk as he bucked forward, pressing his erections to Sora's briefly. Sephiroth has never acted like this before and although it freaked the brunette out a bit it was also a large turn on that messed with his head.

"Y-yes." Sora groaned blushing but involuntarily pushing forward against his owner.

"Would you like to make it a bit more interesting babe?" Sephiroth licked his lips, running his hands down the tan back, leaving light cuts in his wake, a labored breath from the brunette and a small yes and Sephiroth just barely let out a laugh.

"Prepare yourself pet." Sephiroth told him as he leaned forward catching his lips in a kiss and running a hand between his lower cheeks to hint at Sora what he'd meant.

Sora nodded, blushing to his ears as his master stood from the bed. Licking his fingers quickly then letting a shaky hand fall behind himself he timidly poked at his entrance as the silver haired man walked to his closet and reached into a familiar bag that held Sora's old toys.

He moved behind Sora who was currently laying with his rear in the air, his shoulders resting on the mattress as he played with himself. The vampire cupped the boys ass, leaning over him to lap at the cuts he'd made on the boys back after he'd watched him finger himself for a moment. Pulling his hand by a tan wrist Sephiroth nudged his cock against Sora's thighs.

"Do you remember your old you?" He asked and Sora moaned a yes. Sephiroth lubed the tip with the same heating lube he'd used last time before he pushed it inside his shaky pet, burying it to the hilt as he came to rest nestled between his legs.

Sephiroth moved to sit in front of him, lifting his boy by cupping his face and guiding him in between his legs again, eyes the flushed face, a small dripple of saliva at the edge of his parted lips, eyes lidded and glassed over as Sora panted in front of him, his body littered with small cuts and his leg muscles twitching from the filling sensation.

"Now are you ready to suck my dick pet?" Sephiroth asked, moaning with his pet who nodded before lowering himself to timidly lick along the rigid cock of his master. Sephiroth groaned, one hand gripping wild brown locks as the other ran over a small controller. As Sora sucked in his masters dripping head he flicked his thumb over the controller, turning on the vibrator and a moan from Sora that was never released because his head was held firmly down around Sephiroths member.

As Sora concentrated and moving his tongue in every direction he could he sucked and swallowed around his masters cock, moaning each time the vibrator was sent to a higher level.

As the brunette began to bob his head Sephiroth moaned his pets name, digging his nails into soft skin forcing blood onto his fingers, which he licked away before dropping his head slightly, Watching intently how his pink lips sucked him in deeper. His hair fell past his shoulder pooling around Sora making the youth involuntarily open his eyes to look up at his breath taking master.

"Does it taste good pet?" His deep voice forced a shiver down Sora's back at the mans pleased expression.

'I'm crazy.' Sora confirmed as he moaned again around the object in his mouth.

Before the demon could come he quickly pulled Sora off of him, a sloppy wet pop filling the room as he was pulled off. He pushed Sora onto his back, hovering over him he let a hand scrape down the tan stomach, his mouth quickly following to drink up his blood while he let his hands work, his right hand drifting to lightly dust over his penis while the other drawled his fingers over the ring of skin around the vibrating toy.

"S-Sephiroth! Un, please m-more!" Sora all but howled as slender finger wrapped around his cock and pumped him, that teasing tongue dipping into his navel were a small amount of blood had pooled.

Sephiroth moved up to capture his lips again, one hand still circling the vibrator while the other braced himself so he could grind there erections together.

"And what would you like me to do to you pet?" Sephiroth growled in his throat like an animal in heat before he lapped at the boys neck, grazing his teeth over the large vein as tan fingers tugged as his long locks and Sora pushed back against his hand.

"A-anything. J-just give me more." Sora moaned, not even realizing what he was saying anymore.

Sephiroth smirked before sitting up. He placed his hands behind Sora's knee's and bent his legs up, and spreeing them so he could get a full view of the object moving inside his pretty pet. He shut it off quickly and Sora looked displeased at the lack of movement but moaned as it was pulled out of him.

"Such a tight hole." Sephiroth smirked, dropping his head and just letting the tip of his tongue run over his entrance.

"Tell me pet, is this what you want me to play with?" He smirked, running his tongue over it again and making the boy shake.

"Y-yes! AH! P-please!" Sora moaned, thrashing his head and fisting the sheets around him.

"Do you want me to fill you up? To put my dick in and fuck you into this mattress?" Sephiroth laughed, his perverted speech making Sora's cock throb with excitement.

"Tell me Sora." Sephiroth commanded and Sora moaned loudly, his voice echoing off the walls.

"P-p-put it in me." Sora blushed all the way to his ears, back arching and groaning against the sheets.

"As you wish." Sephiroth smirked, moving up to kiss Sora as he leaned forward, pushing into Sora's entrance.

"A-AAH!" Sora screamed as he was filled before moaning his masters name, rocking against his masters hips because Sephiroth hadn't started moving yet.

"M-move please!" Sora moaned, come beading at the tip of his sex.

"Don't you like this pet, Being filled?" Sephiroth smirked, licking the boys cheek and moving his hips in circles before he pulled out and thrust back in quickly.

"SEPHRITOH!" Sora yelled as Sephiroth quickly started a fast pace or ruthlessly thrusting into the boy. Sora yelled, not caring how loud he got

"Faster you say?" Sephiroth asked and Sora could only answer with a long string of gasping moans as his back was braced so Sephiroth could thrust into him even faster, setting a pace he never used before.

Not being aware of his vampire strength during his odd state he didn't hold back at all turning Sora into a moaning mess that could barely keep up with the constant abuse to his prostate.

Sora couldn't take it and his stomach coiled making him shake.

"Are you going to come, is my cock to much?" Sephiroth smirked and lapped at his neck. "Come Sora." He told him and growled in the back of his throat before his mouth clamped over the boys neck.

Sora's back arched off the mattress and he came hard against his stomach, pulling at the sheets as his entire body spasmed under his master.

As Sephiroths sharp teeth sank deep into the tan column and the body tightened around his cock he thrust in a few times before coming as well, filling his pet and riding out his orgasm as he sucked at the boys neck.

"Ha...haaaa." Sora breathed, panting furiously as his back slowly started to relax and he heard the sound of Sephiroth drinking him away. Sucking and swallowing in large gulps. He quickly started to become tired as time went on and Sephiroth still hadn't left his neck.

"S-sep-" He tried to speak but the teeth biting into his neck stoped him from sucking in enough hair to speak after suck labored breathing.

The brunette started to panic, he felt a cold sweat run over him as the only sound that filled the room was Sephiroth long swallows.

He lifted his hand with much difficulty and wrapped his finger in the long hair that fell over him and tugged at it but Sephiroth didn't move back.

Sora let his eyse drop, filled with panic as he looked over to see the others eyes but he couldn't see them through his light bangs and soon after Sora's vision went blank and he passed out.

000000000000000

Sephiroth sat outside Sora's room, staring at the closed door and completely ashamed. He couldn't handle himself, he'd lost control. Not only did he just completely abuse his pet but he'd cut his body up a decent amount and almost killed him. Now he waited outside the room as Riku who he'd called over to bring human medical supply came to help see Sora through.

Riku said he'd take care of Sora and that Sephiroth should wait but as the silver haired demon waited all he could to was scold himself for his lack of self control, he'd never lost such control.

His senses were so crowded he didn't realize before that what he felt as he left the fair was a fact. He'd felt it again, after he ripped himself off of Sora's neck and saw the lack of color in his face. He'd almost lost complete control when he saw Sora like that.

He looked at his hands and felt like he'd never drink blood from him again.

But he had better things to worry about. Riku was taking care of his pet and he knew the boy was in good hands. He had to investigate. If that man has come back he would destroy him.

Last time he'd let the man off the hook and exiled him but now he felt his presence again.

Riku walked from the room, a straight face that matched Sephiroths. He nodded to him slightly giving him to ok. Sephiroth moved forward, entering the room to see his pet sleeping soundly, color returning to his cheeks but his overall appearance still gaunt and haggard. He rubbed the boys head lovingly before taking a seat in a nearby chair.

Riku looked in after them and Sephiroth called him over and asked him to check out his current predictions. The shorter demon nodded before he set out to investigate, setting off quickly to check. If this man was back only problems would come to the towns vampire and human community.

Xemnas.

He can't be back.

END

nezumi speaking: :D EH LEMON! CRAZY DOMINATE LUST OVERTAKEN SEPHY! I wanted to finish this quick because my friend called me and I couldn't concentrate to much XD I also introduced the next problme... xemnas!!! RAWR!!! I LOVE XEMNAS!!!!! GAH!!!!!!!!

I hope you enjoyed this chappy. Thank you so much for 100 reviews!

I love you guys! And I refuse to every leave this story behind! So you guys don't have to say "glad you haven't left this story :D" because I promise you I wont leave it behind.

Loooves yous! O3o

Maybe this is a sign that i'll be updating like I use to JEZZ


	21. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello my lovely readers ;D

Before anyone who doesn't quite care reads on any further please note that this is not an update. It is an Authors Note explaining a few things here and there.

First and Foremost.

I have yet to die (completely) ! Although I do seem to be taking massive breaks I still do have all my notes for my fanfictions and plan to continue. Actually, I've never even thought about stopping ever!

So sorry for all you patient readers that have followed me since I first started writing.

Now. If you're wondering why I've decided to post this little note here, thats because I'm sure MY PET is my fanfiction that receives the most traffic, so most of you will see this and understand I haven't nor do I ever plan to leave you behind.

Now as to why I haven't been updating~~~~ There's a number of reasons for that too!

XD Some of you know I seem to be a mover. Honestly I'm not! All of a sudden when I started writing on here moving seemed unavoidable~! And yes, I have once again picked myself up and relocated!

And as I'm sure all of you know. The daily grind of school can kill! IT KILLS ! IT KILLS ME!

This year started off fresh and amazing! I had all male teachers (honestly I don't like women very much in general) And my school actually started a new course. A Graphic Novels course. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! ITS AMAZING! BUUUUUUUUUUT that class had a turn for the worse as my teacher had been arrested for...well... being a pedophile as they so nicely put it... and he was my favorite Dx

but that's besides the point. So school turned quite hectic, since he was my teacher for two classes!

COSPLAY COSPLAY COSPLAY. You have no idea how much I cosplay, or how much my cosplay group asks me for help with cosplay (which I'm glad to give ) but its a chore making new outfits and making money for so many conventions (its well worth it though)

and finally ART.

This has been my main focus and grind. Whether you've figured it out or not. I would greatly...like to make my own comic/manga.

I have countless plot lines (usually I use under developed ones for fanfiction xD) and over 100 original characters so as of late I've been working on making my own comic for fun. But my computers an a-hole and it makes it much harder.

AND I'm taking part in the People to People program. So earning a lot of money to travel to Europe with strangers is also a bit of a task XDDD

So …... I'm kinda busy guys...but STILL! That is no excuse my friends! You lovely people who are lovely deserve more then that! Dx!

So I really hope to update soon. *hopefull face*

If it makes you (ME!) feel better, I've started every fanfiction I have up new chapter. I just need to finish... =u=;;;

and I'll be starting a major collab with my friend for South Park. Our favorite pairing (K2 – kennyXkyle) fanfiction where we switch off each chapter. I'm going second but i've been writing a while longer so I'm helping her with chapter one as well (only lightly xD)

But yeah, as of late, reviews and messages have been coming in and I feel like shit because I know I should write! I KNOW I SHOULD but... I'm secretly a heartless/werewolf/creature/superhero and times are rough my friends~ So... have pity on me, forgive my horrible ways and stick around. All your reviews and messages brighten up my day in such a way xD oh ho ho~!

I love you all so~! 3

With Awkward Hugs, Kisses and Unnecessary Touches, your friend,

-Nezumi

(p.s. I so know theres a nezumi account on here. How I dislike that that name was taken Dxxxx oh well! I'm still only signing as Nezumi...i dont care. XD


	22. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE :l

Message for my readers.

So I haven't written in years I believe. SORRY HOLY -!

and SUDDENLY I have the urge to write again.

BUT after re-reading my old stuff there are a LOT of things I don't like.

I'm not sure if I should bother to rewrite chapters, (especially things like My Pet, which are a tad long) and I'm also not sure if I should just make a new FF account.

I have a ton of Fic idea's I don't want to put to waste, but my old writing unnerves me ...

PLEASE. Leave me a comment with your opinion.

Should I make a new FF account?

Should I rewrite old chapters?


End file.
